Daughters of Egypt
by Goddess Shinigamis
Summary: 5,000 years ago two girls were born with the hearts of Humans & the blood of gods.They have a destiny they will change the world & the hearts of those around them.However there is a darkness that awaits them. *Tea Bashing*
1. Past Moon

Daughters of Egypt:  
  
Past Moon  
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Five thousand years ago the gods and goddesses of Egypt were all knowing and all powerful. They ruled the world in the form of a single Human male or female placed on the throne of power. The great goddesses Isis and Bast fell in love with mortal men and begot demi-goddesses. They bestowed upon them great power and the right to rule in their greatest Temples has High Priestesses. Overtime the women fell in love with mortal men and they themselves begot females of immortal blood.   
  
For a brief moment in time all was right and everyone was happy; however happiness does not last long for those of immortal blood. The daughter of Isis felt the cold hand of Anubis pass over her and her priestesses has her husband came and slaughtered them all. There were only two survivors the woman's young one year old daughter and a young priestess in training named in honor of the great goddess herself. The young girl took the toddler and hide her in the house of friend's away from her father's dark eyes of death. There she would stay until she was ready to meet with her future in the arms and greatness of another one much like her. Together along with another thief they would face their destiny head on.   
  
The daughter of Bast saw the cold hand of Anubis and gathered her infant daughter to her and stole away into the night to another Temple claiming her right has a High Priestess. The woman tore away all connections to her husband and never revealed his identity to her young offspring. She waited in silence for her daughter's future to come to her. She waited for the when the time was right to allow her to be known to the world. She waited for when she was eighteen and she waited in silence forever keeping watch for the other one.   
  
However the beginning of the story does not end here, for within the girls lays a great power. A power that if placed into the wrong hands could destroy the world; however if placed into the right hands could save it. The future of the Black Land and the world lay in them. The girls of goddesses blood and human hearts. They will steal the hearts of those in power and change them. They will change Egypt in the blink of an eye and no one will ever be the same. The power within them lays in a silent wait for the time to be right. It lays in waiting for years silently growing and silently waiting. It waits, it watches, it grows, and prepares itself to open up and change everything that everyone knows. 


	2. The Thief and The Priestess

Daughters of Egypt 2:  
  
The Thief and The Priestess  
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Thirteen- year- old Nichol was walking through the streets of Cairo Egypt. She blinked her wide red eyes against the glare of the Egyptian Sun and moved a lock of her golden streaked black hair out of her eyes. She was searching for fruit stalls for the next week's offerings. The clothing that she wore outside of the temple consisted of a tunic and a skirt that fell to her ankles, her belt consisted of gold and precious stones sacred to the goddess on her upper and lower arms she wore matching bracelets, and the earrings that dangled from each of her ears held a small tigers eye stone. A pouch of gold sat at her hip to purchase merchandise, and to complete her outfit: a necklace with a pink sapphire on it. She held a woven basket at her hip to carry her purchases back to the temple.  
  
"Nichol we have mangos this morning shouted a female voice.   
  
Nichol turned and smiled at the merchant's wife before heading off in her direction. The merchant's wife often had the best supply of fruits that would most please the goddess.   
  
"Hello Juno what else do you have?" she asked smiling warmly.   
  
"We have grapes and apples as well priestess," said her husband Zersko.   
  
"I will take some of the mangos, grapes, and apples," said Nichol undoing her pouch to get the money.   
  
"Here you go sweetie," said Juno handing the young girl the basket of fruits.   
  
"Thank you," said Nichol handing her the money and taking the basket. "I'll see you next week."  
  
With that the young female headed off to the baker's stall to get some bread for the offerings has well. She winded her way through the crowded streets un worried about being robbed since no one in their right minds would rob her. What she wasn't expecting however was that a young thief would not care about her status or even know about it until it was too late.  
  
Sarah ran through the streets searching for some poor soul to steal from next. She was fourteen and had been stealing things from people ever since she was six; it was all she knew how to do. The last pharaoh though he had been kind, had not been good enough to completely redo Egypt and arrange to get people off the streets. She growled at the thought of being stuck on the streets because of selfish nobles and pharaohs. They were all a bunch of greedy bastards that all deserved to die.   
  
The young thief came to a halt in the middle of the market place and looked around blinking her small golden eyes slightly; she frowned and flicked her light lavender hair over her shoulder. So far she had not been able to see any good candidates for stealing something from. Sarah was about to give up and go back home when something caught her eye. A golden chain with a pink sapphire hanging from it was what had caught her eye. She watched it and got a good look at its owner. The girl looked to be a year younger then her and was dressed quite well.   
  
"Probably some nobleman's little daughter," snorted Sarah in disgust. "If I steal from her then she would have enough money to replace it."  
  
That thought in mind Sarah disappeared in the crowd and followed the young woman. The moment the girl stopped at the baker's stall, Sarah struck her hand shot out and she grabbed the necklace yanking it from her neck before she took off running.   
  
"Hey!" said Nichol shoving her basket at the baker before taking off after the girl.   
  
The girls ran through the streets and in several allies before Sarah finally managed to lose her. Nichol stopped and looked down noticing prints in the sand that looked like they belonged to a female. On a hunch, she followed the footprints into the slums Egypt. She looked around and wrinkled her nose; the smell reminded her of the incense that was burned in the temple of Set. The sound of footsteps behind her alerted her and she turned around to see who was behind her. There were four men there leering at her; they all had to be in their early twenties. The tallest one seemed to be in the six-foot area while the shortest seemed to be in the four-foot area.  
  
She watched them curiously and cautiously backing up slightly.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you see we are a little lonely and we figured a pretty thing like you could keep us company," said the taller one, grinning crookedly.   
  
"Set would turn good before that every happened," muttered Nichol.  
  
"Did you just turn us down?" asked the leader. "No one turns us down and lives to tell about it!"  
  
'Must explain the disappearance of all the females in the area,' thought Nichol dryly.  
  
"Get her!" shouted the shortest one.  
  
"Mom is going to kill me," muttered Nichol.  
  
Nichol sighed and leaned down to remove her sais from her belt. She moved into position despite the close confines of her skirt. She waited for them to attack first and not wanting to disappoint they did a second later.  
  
Sarah was in her small one roomed house when a commotion caught her attention. She looked out her window and saw the young girl she had stolen the necklace from surrounded by four males. She seemed to be doing pretty well, however, the shortest one flung a small dagger at her leg slicing the upper thigh; the girl gasped and dropped to one knee. The taller one slapped her clear across the face sending the girl flying into the wall.   
  
Sarah sighed and decided she should go out and help the girl before she gets killed or even worse raped. She stepped out of her house and scowled at the males who had crowded around the fallen girl.   
  
"Hey shrimp dicks get your hands off of her!" shouted Sarah.  
  
"Stay out of this Sarah," growled the taller one.  
  
"Um sorry but I am afraid I can't do that. You see that girl is a priestess of the temple of Bast," said Sarah.  
  
"Oh really and how would you know that?" asked the shorter one.  
  
"Look at her bracelets dip shit," snapped Sarah.  
  
The males looked at her bracelets before looking at Sarah confusion written across their faces.   
  
"What a bunch of idiots," growled Sarah darkly.  
  
Sarah leapt at them and slammed her dagger into the taller one's groin. She grinned and danced back tossing the dagger into the air and catching it by the blade.   
  
"Any one else feel like being castrated today?" she asked grinning evilly. "I mean if you do feel like it then I will gladly do it for free tonight and tonight only."  
  
The males looked at each other and nodded before dragging their leader away to their hideout. Sarah grinned and looked down at the fallen girl. She frowned softly and gathered the girl up and hoisted her over her shoulder carrying her into the small house.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Nichol opened her red eyes and looked around, she was in a small house with one window and a small door with cloth over it.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked with a groan.  
  
"You are in my house," said a female voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Nichol looking at the female with lavender hair and golden eyes.  
  
"My name is Sarah I saved you from those dick shrimps out there," said Sarah waving her hand.  
  
"Thank you," said Nichol seating up and picking up the necklace examining it.   
  
"I returned your necklace to you," said Sarah looking out the window. "Your father must love you very much to give you that."  
  
"I never knew my father," said Nichol swinging her feet around to rest on the floor.  
  
"That makes two of us," said Sarah softly.  
  
"Do you leave here by yourself?" asked Nichol.  
  
"Yes the people that took care of me told me that my mother died when I was young," said Sarah.  
  
"I am sorry," said Nichol.  
  
"Don't be I find it hard to feel loss for some one I never knew."  
  
"Why don't you come to the temple with me," said Nichol warmly.  
  
"Why?" asked Sarah snorting.  
  
"Because," said Nichol smiling warmly.  
  
The young priestess got down on her knees before the thief and placed the necklace in her hands before folding them in her own.   
  
"I won't you to have this necklace," said Nichol. "In exchange for your saving me and your friendship; I want to be friends with you."  
  
"Why?" asked Sarah; surprised her voice breaking slightly.  
  
"I want to be friends with you," said Nichol. "I have a feeling that we are going to need each other soon."  
  
Sarah sighed and closed her eyes; before she opened them and smiled at the younger woman.  
  
"I would love to be friends with you priestess," said Sarah.  
  
"Nichol," said Nichol smiling. "My name is Nichol.  
  
"Nichol I would love to be your friend," smiled Sarah.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you that reviewed and thanks to Kyia Star for being our beta reader. 


	3. Nobility Meets Nonnobility um Right

Daughters of Egypt 3 :  
  
Nobility Meets Non-nobility um Right   
  
Authors' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Oh yes and by the way we really don't like Tea so there will be Tea bashing in this fic. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Three years had passed since the girls had first meet and they were now practically inseparable. Even though Sarah still didn't live in the Temple she visited it almost everyday causing chaos. Nichol's mom Bastista found the girl incredible amusing and treated her like her own daughter. Even though Sarah didn't have to walk around the temple topless she did it anyways just to see the reactions of the priests.   
  
One day, when the sun shone brightly down on the black lands the pharaoh went to the Temple of Bast to make an offering to great goddess. He had his guards with him to make sure nothing happened to him; while he was being paraded through the streets something caught his eyes he watched a girl with unusual hair coloring run through the streets. It seemed almost has if the girl was in a hurry to get somewhere. He watched has she ran into the temple of Bast before disappearing inside. He frowned the color of the hair was exactly like the color of hair on the famous thief Sarah's. He shrugged his shoulders surely a thief wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in a temple; especially not one as good as Sarah was.   
  
The moment Sarah entered the room she was yanked into the shadows behind a pillar.   
  
"Hey what is with you?!" demanded Sarah to Nichol.  
  
"What are you doing here do you realize how much trouble you could get into," hissed Nichol.  
  
"What do you mean?!" demanded Sarah.  
  
"The pharaoh is coming here now!"  
  
"The pharaoh what's a pharaoh?"  
  
"The man that rules over Egypt!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"If he catches you, you are going to be thrown in jail or worse executed!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Come here," said Nichol dragging Sarah deeper into the shadows has the pharaoh and his company walked past the pillar they had been behind moments before.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Sarah.  
  
"We are going to the Nile River hopefully bathing will give us enough time," said Nichol.  
  
The two girls headed toward the river they hide in the bushes and stripped off their clothing and jewelry. The girls piled their possessions on a rock in the middle of the water and began to play around in the water.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami had finished making his offerings when he felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down and saw a black cat rubbing against his leg. The cat looked up at him and meowed before stepping away and heading toward the steps of the temple. The cat looked back at him and flicked his tail, Yami frowned and followed the cat outside, his congregation following him.   
  
The males headed toward where they heard female voices. They came to a stop at the riverbed when the cat leapt across the rocks toward a female it landed on her right shoulder and meowed licking her cheek.   
  
"You perverts!" screamed another voice.  
  
Yami looked to his left and got soaked by water. The woman that he had seen earlier in the streets was there looking pissed.   
  
"What are you fucking perverts doing here spying on innocent young girls like us?!" shouted Sarah.  
  
The other girl turned got off of the rock and turned around to face whoever her friend was yelling at. She gasped and paled slightly at the pendant that one of the men wore.  
  
"Sarah what are you doing?!" demanded Nichol.  
  
"These fucking perverts need to be taught a lesson especially shorty here!"  
  
One of the guards stepped out he was tall and had wild white hair, his skin was tan, and his eyes were lavender. He grabbed at her arms and shook her slightly.  
  
"You will not talk about the pharaoh in such a way woman," he snarled.  
  
"You pervert let me go!" screamed Sarah kicking him between his legs.  
  
Malik yelped and released Sarah dropping her to her feet. The girl leapt onto the rocks and stood with her feet apart and hands on her hips laughing manically. Nichol just held her head in her hands and began to shake it muttering something about idiot friends.  
  
Yami stared at the lavender haired girl like she had lost it before he remembered the other female. His eyes wondered over to the somewhat shorter female with black hair and an odd streak of gold. He admired her body which looked toned and lithe. The girl's body was perfect except for a long scar along her right thigh. He smirked to himself and licked his lips feeling infatuation for the girl rise within him.   
  
"Stop looking at her!" screamed Sarah throwing a rock at Yami's head.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes and caught it before it got within an inch of the pharaoh's head. That was all Sarah needed she dove into the water and yanked Nichol down with her. The cat feeling the movement leapt out of his mistress' arms and onto the rock. Five minutes after the girls had gone under the cat licked his paw before looking up at the males and meowed.  
  
Later that night________________________________________________  
  
Yami was in the Temple of Ra with Seto making an offering; the other priests of Ra were in rows behind them. Seto was saying the words of the god when all the priests began to tip over like dominos. Yami, Seto, and the guards all turned around to see the only one standing up was Mokuba and the female from earlier that morning.   
  
"Um," said the girl. "Mokuba run!"  
  
Sarah started running off into the shadows while Mokuba began to run off in the direction where the priestesses would be. He ran through the halls yelling at the top of his lungs with Seto right behind him. He dashed into a room and hide behind Nichol. Seto came charging in and Mokuba ran in another direction. Before Seto could stop himself he had run into Nichol causing the two of them to land in a heap on the floor. Seto pushed back and blushed slightly has he stared into the girl's red eyes.   
  
"High priest is that really an appropriate position for you to be in?" asked Yami amused.   
  
Seto coughed slightly and stood up; before reaching a hand out to help Nichol up. Yami frowned when he noticed that the girl he had seen earlier was a priestess. He opened his mouth to say something when a scream pierced the air and the lavender haired girl came running into the room. Guards were following her and she began to run around the circles waving her hands around in the air. She saw Malik and marched right to him.  
  
"You're the pervert from this morning take this," said Sarah kneeing him in the balls for the second time that day.  
  
It was then that Sarah remembered where she was because she started running around in circles again. She was hoping it would confuse the temple guards; though it only worked to confuse her since she ran smack into a pillar.   
  
"What a moron," said Nichol under her breathe.  
  
Yami snapped his fingers; Marik and Malik moved forward and caught the girl's wrists pulling them behind her back to snap the cuffs on. Sarah groaned and tried to set up only to realize that she couldn't move.   
  
"Hey!" she protested. "Hey! Hey! Stop what are you doing?! Let me go!"  
  
"Sarah you are charged with robbery of all accounts," recited Malik yanking the girl to her feet.   
  
"Nichol!" screamed Sarah struggling to get away. "Nichol do something! Nichol help me!"  
  
"Great pharaoh wait I beg of you," said Nichol after summoning all her courage.  
  
"Yes?" asked Yami turning to look at the priestess with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I have a proposition for you," said Nichol after a moment.  
  
Malik and Marik turned to look at the girl with interest; the distraction was all Sarah needed her leg shot out.  
  
"Ow!" shouted Malik cursing under his breathe has Sarah kicked him in the balls once more.   
  
"Damn it!" growled Marik tightening his grip on the girl. "Be more careful next time."  
  
Malik just snorted and slammed his fist into the back of Sarah's head making her go limp.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Authors' Notes: Lots of thanks to our beta reader Kyia and thanks to Malik for putting up with us having him kneed in the balls all the time. 


	4. The Proposition LEMON

Daughters of Egypt 4:  
  
The Proposition   
  
Authors' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue.  
  
Lemon chapter  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
When Sarah opened her eyes she found herself in a cell chained to the wall. She could barely make out the voices in the back round all of them were male.   
  
"The pharaoh doesn't want her touched," said one male voice.  
  
'That voice,' thought Sarah to herself. 'I heard it at the Temple of Ra.'  
  
"He just doesn't want her touched because he doesn't want to lose his," began a new voice.  
  
"Watch your mouth solider," snarled the voice. "Do not touch her pharaoh's orders."  
  
"Pharaoh's orders or the orders of his new whore," grumbled the male.  
  
'New whore?' thought Sarah before passing out again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Walking with her head down fresh tears brimmed Nichol's eyes as she headed towards her fate. She had heard rumors of the Pharaoh and his little bed adventures and it hurt even more so knowing the fact she was to loose her virginity to him. Upon reaching his chambers, she hastily wiped her eyes; the pharaoh hated any sign of weakness. The guards looked upon her sneering yet moved aside opening the doors. Holding her head high she walked inside the dimly lit chambers yet jumped slightly as the doors closed behind her. Looking around the chamber in awe, she saw that it was lavishly decorated with the finest silks and furs. Hearing a chuckle, she gasped, and her ruby gaze landed upon the source of the noise; before her in all his glory was the Pharaoh. His hair like an up swept flame adorned with gold and eyes like fire, his gazed at her body his eyes turned lustful as he licked his lips appraisingly.  
  
He moved forward and the female tensed slight when his hands ran up and down her side. His lips turned up in a cruel smirk and he wrapped his arm around her waist. His tongue snaked out to lick at her neck; tasting her tan skin. His free hand ran up her back and snaked into her hair running his hand through its softness. He pulled back and admired her hair pitch black with a streak of gold the color of the coins of Egypt. He moved his hands down her arms and began to remove her temple jewelry. The gold jewelry fell to the ground with a soft thud the sound seemed almost like a finality of her new position.   
  
Still tense she closed her eyes tightly as more tears formed she turned her head away from him not bearing any longer to see his cold smirk. She did not want to feel his lips; not in this way. Sure, she felt hot all over from his searing kisses but what did they mean, for he felt nothing for her, she thought that was surly certain. Feeling naked without her usual jewelry placing weight upon her she moved to pick them up, but he held her fast and gripping the broche that held her dress together. He gave a tug and the coarse yet soft material slid waterfall like down her sun kissed body pooling at her feet. Crossing her arms across her breasts she tried to maintain at least some of her dignity unable to help it now the tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
'Oh,' she thought. 'What would mother say? I hope Sarah is alright.'  
  
The Pharaoh growled slightly and yanked her arms away from her chest and around her back. He held her arms behind her back tight and caught her right breast in his mouth sucking on it harshly. Nichol gasped slightly and bit down on her bottom lip slightly, blood poured from the small gash she had created. His smirk widened and he moved his mouth up to lick at the blood that trickled down her chin.   
  
Yami chuckled softly and ran his free hand over her side enjoying the softness of her body. She was so soft and beautiful she had small muscles under her skin that if trained properly could be very enjoyable. He ran his hand down to her thigh and tightened his grip on her arms his hand moving toward her inner thigh. Gritting her teeth, her eyes closed tightly, she struggled in his firm grip which only succeeded in pissing him off he threw her onto the bed pinning her hands above her head straddling her waist he glared down at her then smirked.  
  
"Little one as I remember you put yourself in this position now why don't you just lay back and enjoy this? It will make things easier on both our parts." he growled softly against her neck in which he was nuzzling.   
  
'Arrogant bastard,' she thought about a hundred different insults came to mind when he said that.  
  
"Oh yes I remember Pharaoh, but I had no intention of becoming your whore." she spat at him.  
  
His stare turned to ice and he slapped her clear across the face causing a gasp to come from her lips and she whirled her face so that she could face him again   
  
"Know this pharaoh, I am only doing this for my friend's sake not for my own personal gain or pleasures believe me," she said flinching as she expected another slap.  
  
Her eyes snapped open in surprise as she felt him raining small chaste kisses along her jaw and collar bone.  
  
"Yes, yes I know but I do not take unwilling partners to bed. I may be a bastard, but I do not approve of rape and that is what your making it out to be," he said softly.  
  
Yami placed his lips on hers and slipped his tongue out to lick her lips eagerly. He frowned to himself when she didn't respond the way he wanted her to by granting him excess to her mouth. His hand slipped down her chest and he grabbed one of her breasts giving it a slight squeeze. She gasped against his mouth and his tongue darted in caressing her own tenderly. He chuckled softly and continued to stroke and squeeze her breasts.   
  
'Her mouth and skin tastes much better then Tea's,' thought Yami. 'Her skin is much softer as well; not to mention her breasts are more formed. To imagine such a little piece of work can be more attractive then my favorite whore; however, I think I will keep this pretty little thing from now on.'   
  
Unable to hold back the moan that spilled from her throat she arched into his palms wanting more of his touch. He became more daring has he once again traced a path to her thighs; she whimpered slightly as he traced her virgin womanhood with his skilled finger tips. He slipped them gently between the folds he groaned as he felt her hot honey coating his fingers. His mouth slipped down from her mouth to her breasts suckling on it once more.  
  
She moaned, as he rubbed just right and arched wanting more of his burning touch.  
  
  
  
"To hell with it all Gods I want this " she panted not realizing she spoke aloud.  
  
Chuckling Yami grinned against her breast.  
  
  
  
'Gotcha right where I want you' he thought smugly.   
  
"Well little priestess what do you want? What do you desire?" he purred against her neck.  
  
She arched and a whimper escaped her swollen rose kissed lips.   
  
"Tell me little one," he grinned and she could hear his smugness in his tone.  
  
"Bastard," she all but sobbed.  
  
"What do you want," he repeated trailing little kisses along her jaw to her lips.  
  
"Damn you, you know what I want," she whispered her ruby eye's aflame with passion.  
  
  
  
"Yes I know but I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you beg," he groaned out.  
  
'Hell if he thinks I'm going be begging well I wont go along ' she thought.  
  
Her lips twisted into a grin and forgetting she was supposed to be all shy and unknowing; she twisted her arms out of his grip and brought one arm around his neck. The other traced a path down his lean tan muscled form she gripped his hard manhood between his legs and gave it a gentle experimental stroke. The reaction was immediate he moaned loudly and bucked his hips against her hand a silent plea for more contact. She had seen scrolls and such of teaching of sex; it was required in her education growing up in the temple and all.  
  
She craned her neck slightly and whispered in his ear, "Tell me what you want my pharaoh, tell me what you desire."  
  
She licked the shell of his ear and gave a gentle nip to his ear lobe. He shivered at her lust filled whisper and at the fact she had used his same own words against him.   
  
"Wench..." he started but gave another loud moan and a jerky thrust of his hips as she moved her hand on him again.  
  
Nichol giggled softly, the scrolls had been right this was the most sensitive part of a man's body judging by the pharaoh's moans. She moved her hand away slightly trailing it back up his chest and rubbed herself against him feeling it harden. She looked down slightly and stared at his member in amazement she had always been curious has to what it looked like. His hand came and grabbed the hand resting on his chest and he started sucking on her fingers running his tongue along her fingers.   
  
"You are good woman," he murmured. "I never would have expected this from someone like you. I thought temple priestess were supposed to be innocent and not know about such things. Then again you are a priestess of Bast so maybe there is something about working for a goddess of pleasure among other things."   
  
"Maybe," said Nichol in a sing song voice before chuckling.  
  
Laughing slightly Nichol kissed his lips then sighed.  
  
"Well since your obviously not giving me an answer I might as well stop," she said with a matter of fact voice removing her hands and slid out from under him and away on the bed hiding a grin behind her hand to make it seem as though she was yawning she looked towards him.  
  
  
  
"Well pharaoh I'm tired so I think I'll go to sleep now," she said and with a small sigh she turned onto her side giving him a perfect view of her back side.  
  
The Pharaoh growled under his breathe swearing, 'WHAT THE HELL?! Damn wench she will not get away with this.'  
  
He thought angrily crawling over to where she pretended to sleep he grabbed her and pinned her down.   
  
"Who do you think you are?!" he hissed while roughly reclaiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "I do not have to answer to you."   
  
He punctuated each word with a harsh kiss.  
  
"Now cariad (cariad is Welsh for love a very strong endearment for it) I think we have played long enough I want you and I want you now," he growled in lust.  
  
Kissing her harshly once more he gently eased himself atop her wrapping her legs around his waist he placed himself at her entrance looking into her eyes he saw fear over lust. Attempting to soothe her he placed gentle kisses over her face and lips and gently started to ease in her, her wetness coating him; he clenched his teeth.  
  
'Damn she's so tight ' he thought and pushed a little more before he came in contact with her shield.   
  
He looked into her eyes before covering her lips with his own and pushed the rest of the way in. Her eyes closed tightly as tears leaked out under dark lashes; it hurt. Yami pulled back and looked at her face; it took all he had not to just take her with abandon. Threading their fingers, he leaned close again and licked away her tears after a few minutes the pain subsided and she moved jerkily telling him she was ready. He groaned burying his face in her neck and pulled out till just the tip of his cock played at her entrance then thrust back in she let out a loud moan arching up into him after awhile her hips met his thrust for thrust. Both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting harshly kissing occasionally their movements became more frantic.   
  
He groaned kissing her, he nipped her bruised bottom lip harshly before whispering in her ear, "Cum for me little one cum for me now."   
  
With a rather feline like mew, Nichol arched again and slammed back up to meet him the heat in her belly scorching demanding release. Her eyes widened and she threw her head back unable to keep the heat tamed it filled her body her muscles clenched she screamed loudly as she came; her muscles painfully clenched around his member triggered his own release and he groaned loudly releasing his seed into her depths. With a few gentle last thrusts he collapsed upon her breathing harshly. He leaned up and removed himself from her not wanting to squish her and rolled over onto her side gazing lovingly and surprisingly gently at her. She looked serene laying there cheeks flushed, eyes closed, breathing harshly and bathed lightly in sweat with the smell of there sex all around them; damn he wanted to keep her.  
  
"To hell with laws," he said softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.   
  
"What?" she asked softly trying to catch her breathe.  
  
"I want to keep you despite the laws that forbid me from having a temple female in bed with me," said Yami nipping at her nose.   
  
Nichol nuzzled his neck gently and pressed her back against his chest. He grinned softly and nipped her shoulder. The advisors would be here in the morning and they would demand and explanation of his behavior with her. He would deal with them then, for now he just wanted to bask in her warmth. He yawned and closed his eyes sniffing at her neck before succumbing to sleep.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and saw the lavender eyes of a guard staring at her.   
  
"What do you want," she growled irritably.   
  
"Your little friend is quite loud," he smirked.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!" she growled.  
  
"Simple your little priestess friend gave herself to the pharaoh in exchange for your life," said Malik. "Of course you were kept down here to make sure that the deal went through. Your little friend is now the pharaoh's whore. Her precious purity is no more.  
  
Malik chucked darkly only to be cut off sharply.  
  
"OW! DAMN Bitch!" he shouted grabbing his nuts.  
  
"BASTARD!" shouted Sarah.   
  
"Idiots," muttered Marik rolling his eyes from his spot outside the cell.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Authors' Notes: Our first lemon ever written together hope ya'll like it. Thanks to Kyia for betaing. 


	5. Of Psychos and Sluts

Daughters of Egypt 5:  
  
Of Psychos and Sluts   
  
Author s ' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue. By the way we really do not like Tea, so there is going to be a lot of Tea bashing in this.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
When Sarah awoke she saw Malik staring back at her and she sighed a look of irritation crossing her face.  
  
"What do you want moron?" she asked.  
  
Malik smirked and caressed her cheek, "You are so interesting."  
  
"What, does getting kicked in the balls constantly by me turn you on?" asked Sarah.  
  
"You have a spirit that I would love to break," smirked Malik.  
  
"You aren't man enough to break me," said Sarah. "And besides, even if you were you could never break me."  
  
Malik snarled and grabbed her hair, "Listen you uppity little bitch the pharaoh no longer cares about what happens to you! The proposition with the little priestess is void so that means you are fair game."  
  
Malik grabbed for her legs, however her leg snapped up and hit him right smack between the legs. He groaned and hunched over her leg snapped out again kicking him in the head, his head slammed into the wall knocking him out. She reached her leg over slightly and began to pull the keys toward her. She managed to unlock herself from the chains and escape the cell locking Malik inside. She giggled and snuck out of a window heading off into the streets blending with the crowd.   
  
She kept her eyes open and began to look for her partner in crime and her other best friend. The three of them had been close for three years now and the two of them would sometimes drag Nichol on tomb robbing expeditions. They figured she needed it every now and then. She also knew that if anyone could help her break into the palace Bakura could. She frowned slightly and headed toward a bar where Bakura would most likely be. She couldn't help but wonder how he would react to the news she was going to tell him.   
  
Once she reached the bar he normally hung out at, she walked inside and kept her eyes peeled for him. She ignored the catcalls from the males that were already drunk. Finally she saw him in a dark corner silently drinking beer. She walked up to him and sat down snatching the beer mug from his hand to take a swig for herself, she put the mug down and stared at him.   
  
"Bakura I have some very distressing news to tell you," she said calmly.  
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Tea walked down the halls headed toward the pharaoh's chambers she was eager to find out why he hadn't ordered her to his bed last night. Her light brown hair was in numerous braids with beads interwoven in the strands. The outfit she wore was a sheer gold it was a two-piece that covered her breasts and revealed her stomach, the skirt covered up half of her thighs. She had a dark, grating look in her eyes that made a man shiver in fear and lust.   
  
She nodded at the guards as they stepped aside and opened the doors to let her in. The moment they shut the doors behind her they knew that it would be a very interesting deal when she saw the other girl in the pharaoh's bed. They were right a few minutes later a high-pitched shriek pierced the air making them both wince and rub their ears.  
  
Tea walked into the room and looked around something on the floor caught her eyes. Curious she went over to examine it the cloth was white and resting on top of it was a golden broche with a cat face she examined it and frowned slightly.  
  
"What is the broche of Bast doing here?" she asked softly has she straightened up and glance around the room.   
  
It was then she saw it: the tanned back of a girl. She was on the pharaoh's bed and covered from the chest to mid thigh by a white sheet. The girl was alone so she knew the pharaoh was up already. She took a deep breathe and stormed over to the girl and let out a shriek of outrage to wake the girl up.  
  
Eyes snapping open, Nichol turned around to be face to face with probably the slutest woman she'd ever seen. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in utter shock.  
  
'Ok I know the pharaoh likes women but this is ridiculous,' she thought stifling a laugh by yawning loudly seemingly bored.  
  
"Hey, it's still early. Is this how they wake everyone in the palace??? For a moment I thought you were a banshee, you surely dress like one."   
  
Giving another yawn she closed her ruby eyes intent on going back to sleep, but not before raising a hand and waving Tea away as one would a slave. Tea's temper flared and she yanked the other woman out of bed and raised a hand to slap her, only to find herself face first on the bed, since Nichol had stepped away.  
  
"Do you know who I am?!" demanded Tea standing up.  
  
Nichol thought for a moment tapping her chin.  
  
"No," she said cheerful.  
  
"I am the pharaoh's number one female!" said Tea proudly.  
  
Nichol looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Huh," said Nichol totally confused.  
  
"The pharaoh chose me personally to warm his bed every night," smirked Tea.  
  
"Then where were you last night?" asked Nichol even more confused.  
  
'This girl must be drunk,' thought Nichol staring at her.  
  
Tea's mouth dropped open before she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Well obviously he felt sorry for a little slut like you," said Tea arrogantly.  
  
"Wha?" asked Nichol totally confused. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I came from the harem," said Tea.  
  
"Harem," said Nichol racking her brain Sarah had told her about them before. "Oh you live in a slut house!"  
  
"I am not a slut!" shrieked Tea.  
  
"Then why do you live in a harem?" asked Nichol. "And why is your chest so small? My breasts were that size when I was eleven."   
  
Tea glared at the other female and growled before raising a hand to slap her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you mean Nichol is at the palace?" asked Bakura trying to keep his voice under control. "What is she doing there?"  
  
"I don't know," hissed Sarah. "She made a proposition with the pharaoh to save my life. Even though I couldn't hear the terms I can't help but feel that something has gone horribly wrong with her. I think we need to break her out of there."  
  
"I agree that bastard has taken enough shit from us. I'll be damned if he takes my little sister has well; let's go Sarah."  
  
Leaving the old, run-down bar Sarah and her accomplice made there way through the dirty streets with the night people and drunks deciding it was time to head home or back to the nearest brothel, as it would be sunrise soon, meaning guards would be patrolling and halting there fun in the hours in which the sun was high and hot. Sarah and her tall, silver-white, long haired partner made there way to a frequently used brothel; it was the most famous one in this side of town known for it's collection of exotic men and women. Entering the elaborate dimly lit building they were immediately surrounded by men and women. Sarah and Bakura were rather well known here, they both grew up with these people and trusted them with there lives. This place had a direct route to one of there many hideouts. The people here also were skilled in the arts of fighting, seduction, theft, and secrecy.  
  
"What is it young ones?" asked a Matiska, she was a woman that owned the brothel.   
  
"We have to get something from our hideout," whispered Sarah has a drunk off duty solider passed by.  
  
"Whatever for dear?" asked Matiska before her lips twisted into a teasing smile. "Do you plan on breaking into the palace?"  
  
"Yes," said Bakura absent mindedly.   
  
"Have you lost your minds?" hissed the woman.  
  
"We have no choice," hissed Sarah back.  
  
"Come with me both of you," said Matiska waving her hand at them to follow her.   
  
Together the three of them disappeared into the woman's office.  
  
"Alright you two I assume there is a reason for going into the palace or is it just money?"  
  
"There is a reason," said Sarah before looking thoughtful. "Actually there is a reason and there is the gold."  
  
"What is that reason?"  
  
"A friend of ours is trapped in there," said Bakura looking away.  
  
"In the dungeons?"  
  
"No in the pharaoh's bedchambers."  
  
"You are going to storm the pharaoh's own bedchambers?! Have you both lost your minds?! That is just crazy!"  
  
"Look we have to get a friend of ours out of there," said Bakura.  
  
"A friend of yours?" asked the woman. "Alright out with it tell me what happened."  
  
Sarah sighed and once more explained the entire story about Nichol making a proposition with the pharaoh in exchange for her life.   
  
"What do you need from us?" asked Matiska.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Kyia for betaing. 


	6. Break Out and Causing Chaos

Daughters of Egypt 6:  
  
Breaking Out and Causing Chaos   
  
Author s ' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue. By the way we really do not like Tea, so there is going to be a lot of Tea bashing in this.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Following Matiska into the back rooms then down a staircase that led into ancient underground cave tunnels. After explaining what they were getting Matiska handed them a torch which Sarah lit, turning Matiska told the two that she'd have Zen, Kai, and Rei waiting upstairs for them then walked back up the staircase leaving Sarah and Bakura to run the cave trails which they knew so well deep into the confines of their main hideout.   
  
After fifteen minutes of running and getting around their traps Sarah and Bakura made there way to the main chamber entrance, which was a clearing with many other tunnels each entrance had strings of different colored beads hanging from the ceiling over the entrances. Bakura choosing the entrance with the emerald beads and Sarah with the Crystal the two made their way around there obstacles before colliding head-on into each other. They lay there in a heap not knowing what to say.   
  
"Well," said Sarah after awhile. "That was graceful."   
  
"That was something," muttered Bakura from under her. "Could you please get off of me?"   
  
"Oh what's wrong kura don't you like me being on top?" asked Sarah smirking.    
  
"Has appealing has that offer sounds," said Bakura. "We have more important matters to deal with."   
  
"Of course," said Sarah climbing off of Bakura.    
  
After climbing off of Bakura, Sarah looked ahead they were at the mid-point of the tunnels half way to the main chamber. ahead of them were three more tunnel entrances each with a golden symbol above each; the middle entrance had an Ankh above it, on the left was Udjat, and on the right was Sesen.    
  
Walking calmly Sarah and Bakura walked a little further into the middle size chamber walking through a magical barrier which Nichol had showed her how to make Sarah picked up a ruby as a pool appeared before her throwing it through the entrance that bared the symbol Sesen stones appeared to float to the surface of the room width pool of water forming a path to the entrance in which the stone was thrown turning her head to Bakura who had joined her by crossing through the magical barrier they both nodded then swiftly made there way across the stones at equal pace side by side for they disappeared as soon as the person stepped upon them.   
  
Jumping through the next magical barrier they ran swiftly through the final tunnel cleverly avoiding there hidden and magical traps. They finally arrived in the heart of the hide out the main chamber; they were walking around the room that was filled with gold, jewels, artifacts, expensive furs, and fabrics. Bakura walked over to a fine silk curtain pulling it back a vast variety of weapons was now displayed.   
  
"What should we bring?" asked Bakura.    
  
"Swords," said Sarah changing her clothing into something darker.    
  
"Do you want to bring your daggers?" asked Bakura looking at her.   
  
"Of course," said Sarah coming up to him.    
  
Sarah removed her daggers and placed them in her boots, she took her sword and strapped it onto her back, she then removed her whip and secured it at her waist.    
  
"You got all your shit?" asked Sarah looking up.   
  
"You bet," said Bakura looking up with a grin.   
  
Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes at all the daggers and various other sharps objects that decorated his belt.    
  
"Got enough?" she asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeap," said Bakura grinning.    
  
"Right," said Sarah grabbing a length of rope and throwing it over her shoulder. "Let's go."   
  
The duo ran back through the tunnel and leapt through the barrier nearly falling into the lake on the other side. This time Bakura picked up the ruby and tossed it toward the tunnel with the ankh over it, this time when the stones floated to the surface they had ankh symbols on it. Together side by side they ran the length of the stones, they could do this blindfolded and still come out unharmed. They exited the tunnel and once more took off their separate ways down tunnels coming out of the tunnels they had entered running into each other again, this time with Bakura on top.    
  
"Well," said Bakura with a smirk. "Looks like I am the dominant one this time."   
  
"Looks like it," said Sarah smirking back, before grinning evilly and pinching his cheeks. "But we can't get into it now Kurakins we have to save Nichol."   
  
With that Sarah slipped out from under him and dashed off toward the entrance where Zen, Kai, and Rei were waiting for them.    
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Yami sat on his throne, bored out of his mind and only half listening to his advisors ask for an explanation on his behavior with the little priestess. He sighed and thought back to the girl that was still asleep in his bed when he had awoken. He smiled to himself thinking about how innocent and peaceful she looked. She seemed to look younger then she really was while she slept. His eyes softened as he remembered the feeling of possessiveness that had felt when he awoke with her curled in his arms.    
  
"I really do not see why this is any of your business," he said tiredly and with slight annoyance. "What I do in my bedroom is my concern not yours."   
  
"If the people were to find out about you sleeping with a temple priestess!" protested Joey.   
  
"Then you had better make sure that they don't," snapped Yami. "Really Joey you should know better then to do that."   
  
"Pharaoh," said Seto the High Priest of Ra. "If the girl's mother finds out there could be a problem it is said she is favored by her goddess."   
  
"Then be sure she does not find out," said Yami tiredly.   
  
"Are you saying I should lie to her?" asked Seto.    
  
"No I am saying you should not tell her the entire truth," said Yami his irritation become more apparent. "And stop asking questions that get more and more deeper then you already are. You are all already on thin ice I suggest you do not push it or you will all find yourselves with your head on the chopping block!"   
  
"Great pharaoh we are only concerned for your well fare," said Zor one of the older advisors.    
  
"My welfare or your own?" asked Yami.    
  
Yami rolled his eyes has his advisors once more began to create reasons for why he should get rid of the woman. He frowned to himself the truth is there is nothing they could say that would make him want to give her up. The woman smelled like his mother's favorite flower, which made up a great majority of the garden, besides he had enjoyed the extra warmth her small body had provided.    
  
He chuckled softly he had enjoyed her body far more then he had ever enjoyed Tea's. His relationship with Tea's had been dark, sensual, and playful. The little priestess had still managed to be playful towards the end but had kept an aura of being innocent and naïve throughout the whole thing. The whole idea of having someone innocent in his bed had been oddly satisfying he had never had a virgin in his bed before. He would keep her to make sure that no one else took what belonged to him and the little one most certainly did belong to him.    
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Tea stormed out of the room passing the guards on the way, she stopped as if she were in thought before turning to look at the guards.    
  
  "You can have your fun with the girl I am sure the pharaoh won't have any need of her now," said Tea before walking off.    
  
The guards exchanged a look before looking inside and seeing the girl from last night getting up from the floor. They walked into the room shutting the door behind them, Nichol looked up has the door shut and saw two guards coming for her.   
  
"This can't be good," she said softly shooting to her feet.    
  
Nichol dashed to the bed and pulled a dagger out from under the pillow holding like Sarah and Bakura had shown her. She began to back away careful to make sure she wasn't going to get backed into any corners. One of them lunged at her and grabbed her wrist twisting it, causing her to loose her grip on the dagger. Nichol ducked and caught the dagger with the other hand slamming it into his leg. The moment he let go the other guard pinned her to the ground holding tight to her legs.    
  
"Get off of me," said Nichol trying to get her legs out from under him.    
  
The other guards quickly grab a hold of her arms and pinned them above her head. She began to struggle harder trying desperately to get out of their grasps. They were holding her tight enough to cause bruises to already be forming on her skin.    
  
'Shit,' thought Nichol. 'Shit, shit, shit this can't be good.'    
  
Tea stood outside the door and listened to the commotion that was going on and smirked.    
  
'Serves her right for diverting the pharaoh's attention away from me,' she thought.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
After making there way back through the tunnels and out they were back at the staircase, after a good many wall collisions and shoving Sarah and Bakura stumbled over each other and onto the floor of the small room.  
  
"Ouch! Damn it Kura your heavy!!!!!" Sarah yelled from under Bakura's muscular chest.   
  
"Awww but Sarah," he said in a seductive purr and a grin. "I thought you wanted this with all the teasing in the tunnels."   
  
"Bastard," she snapped at him.  
  
Pulling herself out from under Bakura they both stood hearing laughter from behind them.    
  
"You two never change," said a tall bluenette said smirking at them   
  
"Sarah, how could you?" the bluenette said in fake hurt and a wink walking away. "You didn't invite me, I surely wanna be there when you 'finally' decide to loose your virtue"    
  
Over the duo Sarah attacked him    
  
"You damn bastard Rei I'll kill you yet!" she yelled yanking on his shirt. then two more people entered the room, looking up Sarah smiled brightly.    
  
"ZEN, KAI !" she yelled her hands still fisted in the fabric of Rei's top.    
  
"Sarah," said Kai teasingly. "If you three were busy we could come back later."   
  
Blinking Sarah looked around Bakura was casually leaning against the wall his clothes ruffled then looked at herself she was atop Rei's lap holding his shirt wide open.    
  
"Bakura why the hell didn't you tell me?!" demanded Sarah getting off of Rei and storming over to the other man.   
  
"Tell you what?" asked Bakura innocently. "I mean you two looked like you were having a good time without me interfering."   
  
"I am going to kill you!" screamed Sarah reaching for him.   
  
Unfortunately he side stepped and when she moved to counter, she lost her balance and fell on top of him his face in between her breasts and her straddling his waist.   
  
"Ah!" said Zen smirking. "It would seem the daring duo, are already giving into lust."   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" demanded Sarah.   
  
Bakura's face was turning blue from lack of air and he had tried waving his hands in the air which only resulted in Zen and Rei shaking his hands. So finally he did the only thing he could think of he grabbed Sarah's rare end and squeezed hard. Sarah shrieked and leapt to her feet slamming her foot in between his legs.    
  
"Ouch," said all three other men wincing.    
  
"I felt that," said Rei wincing.   
  
"Alright sweetie," said Zen wrapping an arm around Sarah's shoulders.  
  
"What's the dish why do you need us?"   
  
"We have a challenge for you," said Sarah smirking.    
  
"Oh really what?" asked Rei looking interested.   
  
"How would you three feel about breaking into the palace?" asked Bakura grinning evilly.   
  
All three men looked shocked at first then grinned insanely    
  
"Oh Hell Yeah!!" the all said in unison.   
  
"Ok boys, settle down," Sarah said in a tone that suggested she was speaking to misbehaving little children.   
  
Promptly taking a seat in Bakura's lap Sarah explained the plan Rei and Zen the twins would be look outs and distractions if needed Kai Sarah and Bakura would sneak into the palace un-noticed and get Nichol out.    
  
"Also feel free to take what u want but proceed at your own risk she finished getting up from her 'seat' Sarah made her way to the beaded curtain that served as a door looking back. "Are you guys coming or not we need to complete this before the sun comes up!"   
  
The four males looked at each other and grinned, "Alright let's go!"   
  
The five of them dashed out the door and took the back alleys to the palace. Once they reached the gates they crouched down against the wall and looked at the guards keeping look out.    
  
"What will be the best way to get rid of them?" asked Zen.    
  
"This," said Sarah shoving them into the bushes before pulling her top down. "HEY BOYS LOOK AT THIS!"   
  
The guards looked down and their mouths dropped open, at that moment Bakura and the other three males slit their throats and shoved them over the railing. They tossed down the rope and Sarah climbed up the railing.    
  
"Any idea where the pharaoh's bedchamber is?" asked Bakura.    
  
"Um," said Sarah. "Actually I do not a clue where it is."   
  
"This is just great," said Bakura rolling his eyes.   
  
"Well I guess all we have to do is jump for balcony to balcony looking for the most richly decorated room," said Sarah.   
  
"Good plan," said Zen. "Good plan."   
  
"Alright," said Sarah. "Come on let's go."   
  
They started jumping from balcony and balcony they began to hear noises that sounded like a struggle.    
  
"Shit that asshole is raping her," said Sarah before increasing her speed.    
  
The other four of them leapt after her until they got to the balcony, that lead to the pharaoh's bedchamber. They crept into the room and saw Nichol pinned to the ground by two guards. The former priestess had a small bruise on her cheek that looked like it came from a female. One guard pinned her arms above her and was gripping her wrists so tightly her hands were pale and starting to turn an unnatural color from lack of blood; the other guard had hold of one ankle and with his other hand pinned down her other thigh in an almost bruising force.    
  
The guard that held her hands had blood coming from one of his thighs and cast to the side was a golden dagger that was stained with blood. She was trying to struggle but wasn't doing very well and had several bruises on her legs and arms from where they had grabbed at her. The one that was holding her legs down placed his legs on her thighs and knelt there and started undoing his pants.    
  
"You seemed to be willing for the pharaoh," growled the guard holding her arms.    
  
"Let me go," snarled Nichol.    
  
"What's wrong are you only interested in sleeping with males with power?"    
  
"Dogs what's wrong is this the only way you can get a girl into bed with you?" growled Nichol. "By raping her."   
  
"Stupid bitch," snarled the guard removing his dagger and drawing a thin line down the side of her stomach.   
  
Nichol whimpered in pain and began to increase her struggles, she managed to break one of her legs free and kick the guard between the legs. He growled and hunkered slightly before grabbing a fist full of hair and bringing his hand back to slap her.   
  
That was enough for Sarah taking a small dagger and using the few shadows in the room and the stealth she was famous for she threw the small blade across the room striking the first guard in the throat.    
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" the second screamed.   
  
The guard froze has he stared at the menacing figure behind Sarah, Bakura walked across the room taking off his cloak and handing it to Nichol before grabbing the guard by the throat    
  
"Your Dead." he spat icily then he grinned insanely.   
  
Kneeling down next to Nichol Sarah placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Nichol winced as she sat up, "Yeah I should be fine."    
  
Hearing a sickening crack, a chuckle and the sound of a body hitting the floor with a thud Grabbing Nichol Sarah and Bakura made there way to the other three Rei lifted Nichols chin.   
  
"Damn you got hit pretty good," he tisked then glancing to Bakura. "We should leave only thirty minutes till sun up."    
  
The man spoke quietly nodding to Rei Bakura picked up Nichol who was wrapped up in his cloak, they made there way out onto the balcony. The group did not get far however, nets flew through the catching them all and they collapsed to the ground from the weight of the stones. Bakura lost his grip on Nichol and she found herself being yanked out.   
  
"Sarah!" she screamed. "Bakura!"   
  
"Chain them," demanded a familiar voice.   
  
Sarah looked up and saw the man she had left in the cell.   
  
"You!" she shouted.    
  
"My man is Malik," Said the male. "I am one of the two generals of the great pharaoh. You have entered into his palace and tried to steal that which is his. You have killed two of his guards and for that you could be killed. Come chain them up and make sure to take away all their weapons. We will bring them before the pharaoh!"   
  
Nichol struggled in his grip trying to get free despite the wound she had on her side from the guard.    
  
"And ask for you," he said grabbing her and forcing her to look at him. "I seriously doubt his highness will be so lenient on you once he discovers that you are friends with Bakura the so-called 'King of Thieves'."   
  
The guards dragged the thieves to their feet after latching manacles around their wrists and marched them into the hallways. Malik lead Nichol by her arm her body hidden beneath the shadows of the cloak. Tea watched and smirked to herself before turning around right into Marik.   
  
"I think you had better come along has well," said Marik glaring at the woman.    
  
"Why?!" demanded Tea placing her hands on her hips.   
  
"Walk now!" growled Marik.    
  
Tea huffed and followed the others glaring at the back of Nichol's head.   
  
______________________________________________________________   
  
Authors' Notes: Thanks to Kyia for betaing! 


	7. Entraped and Ensnared

Daughters of Egypt 7:  
  
Entraped and Ensnared  
  
Author s ' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue. By the way we really do not like Tea, so there is going to be a lot of Tea bashing in this.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Something is wrong," said a female voice.    
  
"What do you mean?" asked another one.   
  
"They are meeting to soon," said the first one.   
  
"What do you mean they are meeting too soon?"    
  
"The allotted time is not yet at hand!"   
  
"I do believe that this could be a problem."   
  
"Do you think this could endanger the prophecy?"   
  
"I think this could endanger more then the prophecy. Are you sure they are the ones that the prophecy foretold?"   
  
"They have to be they have all the requirements."   
  
"Yes but they have not meet at the appointed time."   
  
"Do you think the prophecy has been written down wrong?"   
  
"No I think fate decided to push the prophecy forward."   
  
"I hope fate knows what it is doing."   
  
"Indeed because if something goes wrong then everything and everyone is in danger."   
  
"Indeed let us hope everything turns out alright."   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
The group was lead into the throne room, halting the conversation between Yami and his advisors. The group of thieves were forced onto their knees before him with their foreheads pressed roughly against the floor. Nichol and Tea were placed on either side of them Nichol far away from Bakura and Sarah.    
  
"What is the meaning of this Malik?" asked Yami.   
  
  "These thieves were caught murdering your body guards and trying to steal this," said Malik shoving Nichol forward. "It would seem that not only does she know Sarah but she also knows the 'King of Thieves'."    
  
At that forgetting he was in the pharaoh's presence not like he cared, Bakura jumped up and with a cats grace and speed, totally unprepared for this Marik soon found himself on the floor with Bakura's hands round his neck squeezing.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Bakura yelled.   
  
From there place on the floor Sarah, Zen, Kai, and Rei all cheered Bakura on.   
  
"Kick his sorry ass for me kura!" Sarah yelled.   
  
Then giving a nod to the others they disappeared in a flash Zen, Kai, and Rei were fighting he other guards while Sarah had re appeared behind the Pharaoh holding her two swords crossed across his neck one move and she'd be-head him.   
  
"You bastard " Sarah hissed this is what you get for raping my best friend you fucking son of a whore," she growled pressing the blades against his throat.   
  
"Who said I raped her?" asked the pharaoh tiredly.    
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" demanded Sarah her eyes narrowing.   
  
"She was quite willing after awhile," smirked Yami.   
  
"You lie," snarled Sarah.   
  
"Ask her yourself."   
  
Sarah turned her attention to her best friend and stared into her eyes.   
  
"Nichol is he telling the truth?" asked Sarah.   
  
Sarah stared into her friend's eyes hoping that it wasn't true; however when she saw her friend pale slightly making the bruise on her cheek more noticeable and the look in her eyes Sarah knew what he said was true. Her blades relaxed and that was all Malik needed with lighting speed he was behind Sarah and she was on the floor not moving. Malik grabbed her hair and lifted her head up and brought his dagger around to cut her throat.   
  
"No!" said Nichol moving forward.    
  
The former priestess dropped before Yami and bowed before him her forehead touching the ground.   
  
"Please my lord have mercy on my friends," said Nichol.   
  
"And what will you give me if I do?" asked Yami.    
  
"Whatever you desire," said Nichol softly.   
  
Slowly regaining consciousness Sarah heard what Nichol had said.   
  
"Slut," she hissed out at her then yelling. "WHY WOULD YOU SELL YOURSELF TO THAT BASTARD HE'S THE REASON ME AND THE OTHERS LIVE THE WAY WE DO HE'S EVIL,VILE AND DISGUSTING DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WOMEN HE'S BEDDED ESPECIALLY SOMEONE SO HIDIOUS!" she finished yelling while pointing at Tea. "He doesn't deserve the right of Pharaoh he doesn't give a rats ass about his own people he let's them starve while he sits on his ass in luxury " she spat " Nichol, do you even realize the seriousness of the situation you're in now you're a priestess it's illegal even for the pharaoh to bed a priestess " She said as calmly as she could looking hurt and betrayed at her childhood friend. "Please rethink what your doing think of your mother and your temple sisters, I think we here would rather die and truly show what a tyrant he is than you become filth like her " she said as she pointed at Tea once again as well as receiving nods from Bakura and the others. "You also understand that once he's had his fill off you he'll throw you out in the streets or in the harem where you'll be whored to his men he doesn't give a rats ass about your well being at all OPEN YOUR EYE'S NICHOL THIS GUY IS A PREDATOR!" she yelled out then in an almost whisper added, "Get out while you still can."   
  
"Sarah," said Nichol calmly her head bowed slightly. "That pendant I gave you three years ago marks you has a junior priestess. It is my job has a senior priestess to protect you in whatever way I can." She looked up sadly. "Besides you didn't seem to care what I did when you are being sentenced to your execution last night."   
  
"What are you talking about?" whispered Bakura.    
  
"Oh," said Malik smirking. "Didn't she tell you. Last night when Sarah was caught stealing in the temple of Ra and sentenced to death your little friend her gave herself to the pharaoh to keep her alive."   
  
"I'd rather die if I'd have know you'd become his whore," she spat then glaring at Malik. "You're no fucking better. Then you're the whore of a pharaoh."  
  
Yami ignored her and turned his attention to Tea. "What is she doing here?"   
  
"She was outside your bedchambers when they decided to kill your guards."   
  
"Why did they kill my guards by the way?"    
  
"They were trying to rape her," snarled Bakura glaring with distaste at Nichol.   
  
Yami looked at him before looking at Nichol he examined her and noticed the bruises on her body. His eyes softened for a moment before whispering something in the ear of one of his guards. The man left quickly not wanting to cause any more problems then was already happening. Yami then waved his hand at the other guards signaling them to take Sarah, Bakura, and the other three men away.    
  
"Leave us all of you," said Yami.   
  
Coming to realization as Malik moved to grab her realizing that they've pretty much lost Nichol they had to get their asses out of there; tears pooling in the corners of her eyes Sarah lashes out punching Malik in the face then hits a few pressure points rendering him motionless. Grabbing her Sais she killed two more guards while Bakura, Zen, Kai, and Rei got away from their own captors and then they ran. To Sarah it was like a blur slaughtering any who dared cross her path the four finally made there way out of the palace and into the crowded city streets below.   
  
"Such loyal friends," said Malik staring at Nichol mockingly. "Spread out find them and kill anyone that you suspect would be hiding them!"   
  
The guards all left the room and the advisors followed. Marik had a hold of Tea's arm and was dragging her out of the room. The female would turn and glare at Nichol every once in awhile. When the throne room door slammed shut Nichol couldn't help but wince.    
  
"Such tears do not belong on your face," said Yami gentle brushing them away he smirked and yanked her into his lap gripping her chin he kissed her softly.    
  
Yami chuckled and pushed the cloak off of her shoulder leaving her body bare to him and his hands which immediately set about to wondering all over her body. His mouth moved from her lips to her cheek and down her neck. Nichol let out a strangled noise from the back of her throat and tried to get away from him, however he grabbed her wrist and forced her to stare at him.    
  
"Remember you are owned by me now," said Yami nipping at her fingers.   
  
"I know," said Nichol softly.    
  
"Then don't try to escape," said Yami ducking his mouth back down to her neck.    
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Making there way through the streets swiftly they went to some stables where a fellow thief resided there he gave them three horses the five quickly thanked him then set out into the desert. When they got to one of their hideouts they disappeared inside and gathered around a small fire Sarah had created.    
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Sarah.    
  
"So much for your little priestess being pure and innocent," said Zen.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" demanded Sarah.   
  
"You're best friend just turned herself into a whore," said Rei.   
  
"She couldn't have been that innocent," said Kai.    
  
"Why would she do something that stupid," said Sarah softly running her hands through her hair. "I thought she had pride."   
  
"Well," said Zen. "Looks like you were wrong how much pride can she have to whore herself to the pharaoh?"   
  
Sarah said nothing she stared down at the pendant that she always wore around her neck, with a tug she tore it off and tossed it aside.    
  
Later_______________________________________________________  
  
It was midnight and Sarah was still awake the words that Nichol had told her ringing in her ears.    
  
"Besides you didn't seem to care what I did when you are being sentenced to your execution last night."   
  
Sarah winced she hadn't even considered the fact that Nichol would do something like that. Still why she didn't even protest when Malik was talking about the temple made her wonder what was wrong with her friend. Why hadn't she been screaming when they had first come before the pharaoh? Why had she readily given herself to the pharaoh in exchange for their lives? There is something else Nichol never looked at me when I yelled at her about Yami.    
  
'I hope she hasn't fallen in love with him,' said Sarah in her mind. 'I have to talk to her.'   
  
That decided Sarah left a note for the boys and left the hideout taking one of the horses and headed toward the palace. She would be there within two hours, and hopefully see Nichol in another hour. She wondered if her friend would still be staying in his chambers or if he had already tired of her. Finally she reached the palace and climbed to the roof top running agilely toward the balcony where the pharaoh's chambers were. She stopped when she reached the spot above his balcony, her ears heard soft moans and she blushed slightly.    
  
"Good gods what the hell does she think she's doin!" Sarah hissed to herself turning to find a place to camp out till Yami left the room.    
  
Turning she accidentally found a weak spot in the roof which gave a partial collapse in which she fell right into the pharaohs bed chambers.   
  
"What the hell?!" said Yami moving to look at the mess in the middle of the floor.    
  
Sarah shot up trying to look somewhat dignified and cleared her throat before pointing at Yami and Nichol.   
  
"What are you two doing?!" she demanded.   
  
"I would think that would be obvious," said Yami dryly.   
  
"I can't believe you!" shouted Sarah. "I just, I just, I just can't deal with this, I need to think."   
  
Nichol watched with a strange look on her face has Sarah walked out of the room shaking her head in concentration.    
  
"What was that about?" asked Yami with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"I don't know," said Nichol blinking. "I think she was drunk."   
  
"I wasn't drunk I was complete sober!" shouted Sarah then after a moment she began screaming. "Oh my Ra I saw the pharaoh naked!"   
  
"This can't be happening," muttered Nichol leaning her head against Yami's chest.    
  
Yami chuckled softly and kissed her neck gently, "amusing friend you have little one. It's a wonder she hasn't gotten killed yet by her stupidity."   
  
"I know," muttered Nichol looking up at him. "She just has plain old good luck."   
  
Ranting and raving and swearing in every language she new under the sun Sarah made her way through the deserted corridors not caring who saw her as well as taking anything of value that caught her interest. She was so busy cursing herself she did not notice the male walking in the opposite direction until they walked right into each other and she fell over him with his face between her breasts. The female thief cursed even more and pulled back.   
  
"You pervert!" she screamed and raised her hand to slap him, then her eyes narrowed has she took his clothing and hair into account. "Oh my Ra there's two of them?!"   
  
"Huh?" asked the male under her. "Oh you must have meet my big brother Yami."   
  
"He has a little brother?" asked Sarah with a raised eyebrow.   
  
The male just nodded.   
  
"Oh dear god now his royal assholedliness can multiply even more."   
  
"Is that even a word?"   
  
"Probably not," said Sarah shrugging. "Who are you anyways?"   
  
"I am Prince Yugi," said the boy getting out from under her. "I am next in line for the throne unless my brother gets married and produces an heir."   
  
"With how is acting with my best friend that might be pretty soon," muttered Sarah.    
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Yugi confused.    
  
"Your brother is screwing the brains outta my best friend," said Sarah.    
  
"Oh," said Yugi blushing.   
  
Turning to leave Sarah stopped halfway down the hall seeming to be in deep thought, Yugi just stared at her with his big amethyst eye's confused. Turning back around Sarah ran back down the hallway grabbed Yugi and ran into the nearest set of doors, the closest being Yugi's chambers pushing him inside then closing and bolting the doors then with her back against the door she slid down onto the floor wiping her brow.    
  
"Why do all the doors in this place have to be so heavy," she wined.   
  
"Um what was that about?" asked Yugi.    
  
"That dumb ass of a general is coming this way," hissed Sarah.   
  
A few minutes later there came a pounding at the door.   
  
"Prince Yugi there is a dangerous thief in the palace open up," shouted Malik.   
  
"You'll never take me alive solider!" shouted Sarah.   
  
"Damn it open this damn door Sarah!" shouted Malik.   
  
"Not a chance in hell!" shouted Sarah.   
  
"I will break down this door if I have too!"   
  
"Go ahead and try!"   
  
"Woman when I get in there I am going to kill you!"   
  
"Yeah right ya jerk!"   
  
"Get out here right now!"   
  
"I don't wanna!"   
  
"Why not?! What do I have to do to get you to open this door?"   
  
"Hmmm give me all the treasure in this palace and Nichol back or the Prince dies!" she said laughing slightly insanely and jumped into Yugi's lap.   
  
"I didn't know your interests ran that way woman!"   
  
'Hmmm so he wants to play this game hmmm,' thought Sarah grinning. "Oh but my nice assed general when did I tell anyone where my preferences lie" winking at Yugi. "Perhaps I'll prove my sexuality with your little princey here she said before kissing Yugi passionately.   
  
"Oh dear Ra," muttered Malik to Marik. "Go get the pharaoh and his whore."   
  
"Right," muttered Marik walking off.   
  
"You know, you're a pretty good kisser for a rooky." Sarah said breathlessly to Yugi who was rather flushed and confused a strange girl he's never seen before stole his first kiss.   
  
Marik walked up to the pharaoh's bedchamber door and pounded on it.    
  
"What is it?" came an irate voice.   
  
"Pharaoh the thief has your brother locked away in his room," said Marik.   
  
"What do you mean?!" demanded a voice a few seconds before the door opened.   
  
"The thief wants the female back," said Marik.    
  
"That's odd," muttered Yami under his breathe. "Last time I checked she didn't want anything to do with her."   
  
Making herself right at home in Yugi's lap Sarah began shooting off questions "Ok um Yugi? is it?" she stated while Yugi nodded "You are so different from your brother I mean um how do I put this, not offence but he's a bastard, but I don't get you, you seem the exact opposite?"   
  
"What is a bastard?" asked Yugi.   
  
"Huh?" asked Sarah. "Oh a bastard is someone that treats people like dirt, doesn't care about anyone has long as he gets what he wants."   
  
"But what does that have to do with my brother and who is Nichol?"   
  
"She is someone that brought our freedom with her body."   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"That means she agreed do be your brother's whore," said Sarah.   
  
"So Nichol is a whore?"   
  
"She is nothing of the sort!"   
  
"But Sarah that is what you called me a few seconds ago not to mention earlier today," said a voice.   
  
Sarah turned around and saw Nichol standing on the balcony a robe draped around her body.   
  
Sarah snorted and glared "You're still a whore but your not plain and simple," she said icily clinging closer to Yugi finding him oddly comforting. "I also can tell your happier here with your bastard of a pharaoh I'll be sure to tell you mother the reason behind you not returning, you betrayed your sisters besides after what's happened now I doubt you'd be allowed to enter the temple. Now that I know the truth I'll be leaving." Sarah said coldly getting up from Yugi who was still confused, turning Sarah started walking towards the window. "Oh and tell the Pharaoh," she spat. "That he can call off his hounds. I'm leaving and I can assure you I'll leave you both be but I can't say the same for all those handsome treasure filled tombs and I can also assure you I'll never be caught."   
  
When Sarah left Nichol just stood there for several minutes.   
  
"Well," she said finally "I guess that settles it then that ends everything of my old life."   
  
She walked up the door and pounded on it then left the room. She didn't return to the pharaoh's chambers instead she entered a room that had nothing in it. She walked into the middle and lay down staring at the wall and trying to hold back the tears.    
  
"I am nothing," she whispered softly. "I have degraded myself to save my friends and they don't even care. The strange thing is I no longer care that they despise me they are alive and that is all that matters."   
  
However she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat and she curled up and wept for all that she had lost.   
  
Making her way back into the town slums Sarah collapsed into an alley sobbing. "She's gone she's really gone my first and best friend." another sob escaped her throat.Flashback***************************************************  
  
"I want you to have this" the child version of Nichol said gently placing the pendant around Sarah's neck.   
  
"I don't understand wh....." the lavender haired girl started. The dark haired girl placed a finger over the other girl's lips quieting her. "I give this to you because you saved me and your my friend," she said smiling.   
  
"How can I be your friend? You don't even know me!" Sarah said loudly. "I could slit your throat and take everything of value on you, you know. How do you know you can trust me?" Sarah said threateningly pulling out a dagger swiftly placing it at the other girls throat.  
  
Smiling Nichol moved the blade away from her neck, "If you were to kill me you'd of done it by now." She said smiling softly.    
  
Blushing Sarah growled "Well, Well I STOP SMILING! I'M THREATNING YOU, YOU KNOW!" she yelled.   
  
Then the other girl started laughing.    
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Sarah yelled as she to started laughing and tackling Nichol.  
  
  
  
The two rough-housed a bit then lay exhausted on the floor.    
  
"So," said Nichol "We friends?" she asked.  
  
Sarah looked questioningly into Nichol's ruby depths then smiled and took her hand and grabbed her blade once again, the to sat up Sarah still holding Nichols palm slashed it with her blade then slashed her own.  
  
"Yes, Friends forever," she said as they held their palms together.  
  
End Flashback*************************************************   
  
Sarah stared at the scar and smiled softly, "Friends by chance and sisters by blood."   
  
She frowned and stood up heading toward the Temple of Bast she had to tell her friend's mother what had happened.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Nichol stared at the scar on her palm she and Sarah had made a blood pact years ago after they meet. She traced it before rolling onto her stomach and sat up on feet. She pulled a dagger out of the sleeve of her robe and began to slash at the palm trying to remove the scar from her palm.   
  
"It was a lie!" she said. "A lie it was all a damn lie!"   
  
Finally Nichol was exhausted and stared at her hand it was covered in cuts and blood. She collapsed onto the ground her eyes closing and her breathing relaxing.   
  
"Maybe I'll die," whispered Nichol. "I am nothing so my death would not matter to anyone."    
  
With that Nichol's eyes closed and she fell into the black nothingness of sleep.   
  
Feeling a hot burning pain in her palm as she walked towards her horse she looked at it then her eyes widening in shock and panic as deep red gashes appeared all over her palm blood gushing everywhere. She grabbed a cloth desperately trying to stop the flow it kept on bleeding, a large puddle now at her feet she tried to keep walking towards her horse only to pass out before reaching it. Laying in a puddle of blood in the middle of a dirty alley   
  
Sarah lay there her body now completely unable to move from lack of blood Sarah began to weep softly praying to any god or goddess to let her die for she could not live without her friend. She looked to the stars once more as her vision turned black.   
  
A figure appeared over Sarah fallen form and gently picked her up. She walked toward the Temple of Bast knowing that she could heal the girl Once there she went into her bedchambers and closed the door before wrapping a cloth around the girls hand.   


	8. Scars of Pain

Daughters of Egypt 8:   
  
Scars of Pain   
  
Author s ' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue. By the way we really do not like Tea, so there is going to be a lot of Tea bashing in this.   
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
Sarah awoke to find herself laying in a very soft bed. She sat up and looked around trying to find out where she was. The room was very familiar she just couldn't place it.   
  
"Good morning little fox," said a kind voice.   
  
Sarah stared in front of her at the woman that was standing in the doorway. The woman had long black hair with gold interwoven within the strands; she had green eyes that reminded Sarah of the eyes of a cat.   
  
"Momma Bastista," whispered Sarah softly.    
  
"Are you alright?" asked the woman walking up to her and placing the back of her hand on the teenager's forehead. "Good, your fever has gone down."   
  
"How did I get here?" asked Sarah pushing the woman's hand away.   
  
"I brought you here child," said the High Priestess.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because, little one, it is my job to take care of you," smiled the woman. "I did promise you to look after you when Nichol dragged you here after you were bitten by a cobra did I not?"   
  
"Yes," said Sarah softly looking down at her hand, which was now healed. "What happened to my hand?"   
  
"The wounds were not yours," said the older woman. "I suspect they belonged to my little kitten. Speaking of which, where is my daughter?"   
  
Sighing heavily, Sarah looked into those cattish green eyes then down at her lap, "She's with the pharaoh." she said softly.  
  
"The pharaoh?" Nichols mother asked questioningly. "Why would she be with the pharaoh?" she said gazing intently at Sarah.   
  
Gulping Sarah winced. "She's there because she wants to be."   
  
Bastista's brow furrowed "Why would she want to be there? Sarah..." she said lowly "What's going on?"   
  
"She has been sleeping with him for two nights," said Sarah looking away.   
  
"What was your part in this?"    
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarah innocently.   
  
"I know you Sarah," said her mom. "Little Kitsune tell me what happened. How did my daughter end up in his bed? Tell me everything from the beginning."   
  
Wincing again, Sarah took a deep breath and started her tale. "I was caught and she gave herself to him for my freedom, but even then after he had her he still attempted to kill me. I got help from some friends of mine and we went back for her but she didn't want to return. I returned again and I know she doesn't ever want to return now, she'd rather be the whore of the pharaoh then be with those who love her," she said acidly, finishing. She looked away from the older woman.   
  
"I assume you talked to her about this?" asked the older woman.   
  
"Talked to her?" asked Sarah.   
  
"Sarah she went from an honorable position to a position where even a slave is treated better," said the woman placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "To save you and when he tried to kill you again, did you not provoke it? Sarah my daughter lives by her own code and rules I do not even understand her actions myself, however, the fact that she did something that would degrade her as a temple priestess to save you, does not say anything for how highly she values your friendship?"   
  
Losing her temper Sarah yelled, "TALKED TO HER OF COURSE I TALKED TO HER I TRIED TO TALK HER OUT OF IT! SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN SHE CRAWLED UP IN HIS LAP LIKE A DOG!!! AND AS FOR THE PHARAOH HE TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED BEFORE I EVEN WAS LET OUT OF THE DUNGENS BARELY CONCIOUS !!!!" Tears now spilling over her cheeks Sarah got up and turned to leave.   
  
"Sarah did you even know the terms of the agreement?" asked her mother calmly.   
  
Sarah opened her mouth to respond but was cut short when they heard something crash to the ground.   
  
"Hey mom! Where are ya!" shouted a male voice (note: Bastista is not Bakura's mother he just calls her that).   
  
"You are interrupting a prayer service!" shouted a female voice.    
  
"Hey let me go!" shouted the male voice.   
  
A few seconds later, a senior priestess walked into the room holding Bakura by the ear.    
  
"Make her let go!" whined Bakura. "Please tell her to let me go!"   
  
Bastista laughed and waved her hand at the older woman. She let Bakura go and left the room.   
  
"What are you doing here Bakura," said Bastista.   
  
"What happened to you Sarah where did you go!" shouted Bakura.   
  
"I went to see Nichol," said Sarah. "She was with the pharaoh. I went to my horse, passed out, and woke up here."   
  
"Why did you go see that whore again?" asked Bakura.   
  
"I don't know," said Sarah. "I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that it wasn't real, just some bad dream."   
  
"This went from a bad dream to a total nightmare," muttered Bakura. "What will happen now?"   
  
"What do you mean Bakura?" asked Bastista.   
  
"Will she be forbidden to enter the temple now?" asked Sarah.   
  
"Of course," said the older woman.   
  
"Why?!"   
  
"Why not?!"   
  
"Because she is a whore now!" shouted Sarah.   
  
"She sold herself to save you," reminded the woman.    
  
"But she didn't have to," said Sarah breaking down. "I didn't know she would do something like this. I expected her to do something but not this anything but this!"   
  
"My daughter loved you enough to give up who she truly is to see you alive and happy," said the priestess softly.    
  
Riding off with Bakura the words of the elder Priestess rang softly within Sarah's mind. "My daughter loved you enough to give up who she truly is to see you alive and happy" The soft sad voice still brought fresh tears to her eyes. She decided that she had to see Nichol.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Nichol woke up find purple eyes staring back at her, she blinked to clear her mind.    
  
"What happened?" she asked.    
  
"You cut up your hand pretty bad," said Yugi softly.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked.   
  
"In my brother's room."   
  
"Why am I here?"   
  
"My brother brought you here after he found you in our mother's old prayer room."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I think he has fallen in love with you," said Yugi before leaving the room.    
  
A minute later Yami walked into the room and Nichol looked up at him in shock and fear.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that pet?" he asked softly seating next to her and brushing her hair out of her face. "Like I am going to hurt you?"   
  
"Pharaoh," whispered Nichol softly, bowing her head.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
It had been a long night and it was noon before Sarah and Bakura reached one of their many hideouts. Immediately, they headed off to bed. Sarah stirred slightly in her sleep and rolled over the soft furs and silks and on top of Bakura. Groaning slightly Bakura gazed into the darkness of their hideout bringing his arms around her smaller delicate frame.   
  
Kissing her forehead he whispered, "I know I miss her to..."    
  
Before drifting off to sleep, a single tear slid down his cheek.   
  
Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bakura and Sarah were running around thick bushes that surrounded the Nile River trying to escape older thieves. They had stolen a gold goblet set with rubies from them and the band of thieves was not to thrilled with them for it. When they thought it was clear Bakura and Sarah broke into a sprint toward one of their hideouts, Bakura dropped down to the ground in pain.   
  
"Bakura!" shouted Sarah turning back and kneeling by him.    
  
Sarah examined him and realized that an arrow had pierced him and was deep. The hideout was too far away and she didn't know how to remove arrows. The only people she trusted that were close enough were Nichol and Momma Bastista. The young woman struggled to drag Bakura to the Temple and pull him into Nichol's room waiting for the girl to come back from the morning rituals.   
  
A few minutes later Nichol walked in and stared at Sarah and the male.   
  
"Um, Sarah who is that?" asked Nichol.   
  
"A friend please help him," said Sarah softly.    
  
"Let me get mom. She will know how to remove it," said Nichol a few minutes later she appeared with her mother.    
  
The young woman shut the door and placed the bowl she was carrying on the table next to the bed.    
  
"Sarah, Nichol," said Bastista. "Roll him over and hold him down we need to push the arrow through."    
  
The girls set about holding Bakura between them, while Bastista removed the boys clothing and pushed the arrow through. Bakura screamed in pain and struggled to get away from them.    
  
"Hold him," said the older woman.    
  
The girls held him while Bastista broke off one end of the arrow and pulled it back through, the two girls held him to the ground to stop his struggling. At the same time the older priestess set about making a packet to heal the wound and keep out infection. She placed it on his chest and bound his wound while Nichol examined the arrow.   
  
"Mother," she said. "The arrow was poisoned."   
  
"Can you do something?!" asked Sarah panicking.   
  
"I can't but Nichol can," said the high priestess.   
  
"I have only done it a few times," protested Nichol.   
  
"Have faith my child," said Bastista. "You can do this."   
  
Nichol sighed and straddled Bakura's hips folding her arms and chanting softly. She then moved down and placed her lips on Bakura's, a soft glow surrounded Bakura and flowed into Nichol. The younger girl collapsed to the floor.   
  
"What happened?" asked Sarah checking on Nichol.    
  
"She took the poison into her body," said Bastista. "The chant she spoke will help her fight it off."   
  
"Will she survive?"   
  
"If she can survive the night, she will and he will survive, though for now help me move them."   
  
The two females set about moving them to separate rooms. When Bakura awoke he was in a strange room.   
  
"You're alive good," said a soft.    
  
"Who are you?!" growled Bakura.   
  
"I am Nichol," smiled the girl.   
  
End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Palace________________________________________________________   
  
Back at the palace Yugi walked restlessly around his chambers his thoughts on the golden eyed beauty that had held him captive much like her name. She stole his first kiss, but aside from that she had stolen numerous rare gold artifacts, oh what would his brother say...    
  
'Wow she was beautiful, her hair, her eye's, her soft,' blushing hard he mentally slapped himself. "Bad Yugi mustn't think of her like that," he snapped at himself.    
  
"Mustn't think of who?" said a deep voice from the entrance of his rooms.   
  
Yugi turned and saw his older brother Yami standing in the doorway.   
  
"No one," said Yugi laughing innocently.   
  
Yami stared at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow, "You suck at lying. Do you know that?"   
  
"Um, yeah," said Yugi looking away. "Why are you in here anyways? I expected that you would be with the female."   
  
"Don't change the subject," said Yami. "I came to see how you were fairing."   
  
"I am fairing fine," said Yugi.   
  
"Why do I not believe you?" said Yami, staring at him intently. "You're in love aren't you?"   
  
"Um," said Yugi looking.   
  
Yami stared at his brother intently before his eyes widened, "Tell me you did not fall in love with Sarah!"   
  
"Um oops," said Yugi.   
  
"This is going to be a nightmare," muttered Yami walking out of the room.   
  
"That went better then I thought it would," said Yugi.   
  
Hideout_______________________________________________________   
  
Waking with a start Bakura stared at the blackened ceiling his arms unconsciously had tightened around the smaller form in his arms that was now squirming to get free.    
  
"Damn it Bakura!! You're gonna kill me! Lemme up!!" an irrate Sarah yelled which was slightly muffled against his chest.    
  
Blinking in the darkness Bakura let her go. Sitting up Sarah groped around for a torch. Grabbing one, Sarah again felt around for flint to light it not finding any she went to groping around Bakura for he always had some on him somewhere.   
  
"Sarah should we really be doing this?" asked Bakura smirking.    
  
"Shut up! Where is your damn flint?!" snapped Sarah.   
  
"Here," said Bakura pulling one out of his sleeve.    
  
Sarah sighed and used it to light the torch.    
  
"Alright Bakura what is it?" asked Sarah placing the torch in a holder on the wall.   
  
"I had a dream," said Bakura.   
  
"A dream," said Sarah. "What about?"   
  
"About Nichol," said Bakura.   
  
Sarah stared at him blinking and staring at him before exploding, "OH GODS NOT YOU TO?! IF I KNEW YOU LIKED HER LIKE THAT I WOULDN'T FLIRT WITH YOU LIKE THAT!"    
  
Bakura's expression went from shocked to sly.   
  
"So," he began. "You do like me." he said smirking slyly.    
  
Blushing Sarah looked down at her tightly folded hands in her lap "Well not now, when you hold me and up dreaming of my best friend....." she trailed off as the tears came again. Quickly she stood up running out of the chamber into the passages.   
  
"Ra," cursed Bakura running after her. "Sarah listen to me it wasn't like that. I saw what happened when I was shot with an arrow. Why didn't you tell me that she nearly died when I first meet her?"   
  
"It didn't seem important," said Sarah looking away. "Is that why you like her now because you owe her your life?!"   
  
"Sarah," said Bakura losing his temper. "Nichol is my little sister and nothing else, stop acting childish! Besides I thought you hated her now for choosing the pharaoh over us."   
  
Sarah paled and looked away, fresh tears falling from her face. Bakura cursed himself silently and pulled her into his arms tightly.   
  
"It will be okay," he told her softly. "It will be okay. We will do something to help her, I promise."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Authors' Notes: Once more we would like to thank Kyia for betaing this chapter. 


	9. Capture and Anger

Daughters of Egypt 9:  
  
Capture and Anger  
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Yami lay in bed stroking the back of the woman that now shared his bed. A woman that was once a priestess, she now held the position of his mistress. The girl had sacrificed herself to him to save her friend.   
  
"Ingrate," muttered Yami.  
  
The girl stirred and her hair moved away from her right shoulder revealing cuts both old and new. He smirked softly and moved to lick the most recent one, the girl stirred but did not awaken. The door to the bedchambers opened and his top guards walked into the room.  
  
"You wanted to see us great Pharaoh?" asked Malik.  
  
"Set a trap for the thieves in my father's tomb," said Yami. "That will be the best way for you to catch them."  
  
"Yes," said both men bowing and leaving the room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
That evening…..OH what the hell!  
  
"Damn it Bakura!" screamed Sarah at Bakura as they ran further into the former Pharaoh's tomb trying to escape the guards. They had been stationed within the tomb waiting for them to appear.   
  
"Shut up woman and run!" snapped Bakura.   
  
"Don't you shut up me!" snapped Sarah. "If you hadn't tried to steal the damned ruby we'd of been gone by now but no!"  
  
Looking ahead Bakura noticed a group of guards blocking the exit, grinning he grabbed Sarah.  
  
"Woah, what the hell are you thinking?!" the lavender haired girl screamed.   
  
"Make yourself useful!" said Bakura.  
  
"What?" said Sarah.  
  
Stopping Bakura placed her back on her feet then reached into his bag pulling out a golden scepter he drew a stick figure diagram of what she was supposed to do. He called over the guards who also took in Bakura's plan.  
  
5 minutes later_________________________________________________  
  
"so everyone know what to do?" asked Bakura.  
  
Heaving the murmured yes of the guards and a loud yes from his partner everyone went back to their positions, Sarah took Bakura's hand and fisted it in her cloak once again. Grinning, Bakura lifted her off the ground, reality hit her )(A/N: Finally – glares at Sis Shinigami why do I get the stupid ch? Sis Shinigami *shrugs* cause its you).   
  
"Wait no Bakura!" Sarah yelled as she was thrown at the guards knocking them all to the ground in a dizzy heap.   
  
Running by Bakura grabbed a barely conscious Sarah running out the exit, only to run straight into the royal army.  
  
"Ah Shit!" Bakura growled.  
  
Two nets flew into the air landing on the thieves pinning them to the floor.  
  
"What the hell?!" demanded Bakura.  
  
"Well, well," smirked Malik. "Look what we caught in our little web."  
  
"Let go of us ass wipe!" snapped Bakura.  
  
"Take them," said Marik waving his hand.  
  
Within minutes the thieves were bound and chained tight enough to prevent any movement. They were then thrown over the shoulders of Malik and Marik.  
  
"Hey nice ass!" said Sarah waking up.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Malik and Marik walked into the throne room still carrying their cargo. The guards that joined them were behind them. Once they were at the foot of the steps leading to the thrones, the thieves were dropped onto the flood.  
  
Sarah glanced up and Saw the Pharaoh seating on a gold throne. Between his legs on a blue silk pillow sat Nichol. Her head was resting on his knee. She wore a read silk shift that had slits up to the waist it revealed the legs. The girl's eyes were hidden by her hair.  
  
"Nichol did you plan this?!" demanded Sarah.  
  
The girl didn't move.  
  
"Nichol look at me," shouted Bakura. "Look at me damn it!"  
  
Finally she moved and between her strands of hair they saw her eyes, her eyes were empty, emotionless, lifeless, like the eyes of a doll.   
  
"What the hell?" whispered Bakura.  
  
Snorting indignantly Sarah just glared.  
  
"Okay, fine if you wanna sit there wallowing in self pity, who cares I don't give a damn!" Sarah spat her eyes flashing dangerously. "Well did you plan this, so we would have to see you like a pathetic doll, well fuck you. Let me go and suck up to your Pharaoh."   
  
Sarah snorted and spat at the floor of the steps that lead up to thrones. Malik kicked her in the stomach hard, and she coughed up blood.  
  
"Watch your mouth woman!" he spat.  
  
"Bite me!" screamed Sarah  
  
"Bitch!" snarled Malik kicking her again.  
  
Sarah coughed up even more blood.  
  
"Go back to your chambers," whispered Yami in Nichol's ear stroking her cheek.  
  
Nichol nodded and stood up leaving through a side door with servants.  
  
"Take them to a dungeon," said Yami tiredly.   
  
"The Pharaoh is an ass!" screamed Sarah has Malik threw her over his shoulder. "Hey nice ass!"  
  
Bakura waited until they were in the hall to attack. Making quick work of his chains, Bakura punched out his guard then attack Marik. Throwing Sarah to the ground who yelled as she landed chest first onto the stone floor, grabbing a lock pit from her hair wincing as her ribs screamed painfully from the abuse from the chains, kicks, and fall. Finally she heard a click from the chains, she quickly shrugged out of them, and she stood shakily, nodding silently to Bakura while wrapping her arms around midsection; she jumped for the nearest window and onto a palm tree. Throwing Malik into a wall Bakura followed suit jumping into a tree and with Sarah over the palace wall; where as they escaped into the crowded city streets below.  
  
Nichol watched them leave from the balcony, a soft sigh escaped her lips and tears cascaded down her face. Eventually she curled into a ball on the balcony and wept.  
  
Bakura froze in mid step and turned back to the palace.   
  
"What is it?" asked Sarah.   
  
Bakura said nothing just continued to stare at the palace.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked slowly.  
  
"We should get her back," said Bakura softly.  
  
"What are you insane?" hissed Sarah.  
  
"No," said Bakura.  
  
"She betrayed us."  
  
"She saved us more times then I can count."  
  
Sarah snorted and looked away.  
  
"Think of it this way you are stealing the most prized possession of the Pharaoh." 


	10. Dark Look

Daughters of Egypt 10:  
  
Dark Look  
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
It was midday when they decided to break back into the palace to steal Nichol. They knew the halls would be deserted save a few guards and slaves. They stuck to the shadows, careful when a guard walked by. They finally reached the Pharaoh's bedchambers and crept in, looking around for Nichol. They didn't see her anywhere in the room but heard water splashing against the walls in another room so the crept into the bathing chambers.  
  
In the middle of the room was a large bath with steam coming from it, rose petals floated on top. They looked around the room when they heard a gasp and whirled around to see Nichol's back to them. They could clearly see the scars on her right should before her hair covered it up.   
  
"Hello Bakura, Sarah," she said without even turning around.  
  
Glaring at Nichol, Sarah just looked towards the wall. Bakura, shaking his head at Sarah's reaction and walked forward pushing Nichol's hair aside.   
  
"These," he said softly touching the scars. "Where did they come from?"  
  
Loosing her temper once more Sarah snapped, "Who cares! Anyways since we're on schedule and it's the fucking middle of the day, Nichol this is the last time we're even gonna try with you, Are you coming or not? If so hurry up if not well tell us so we can leave and quit wasting out time."  
  
Sarah was trying to act like none of this was bothering her, but her golden eyes said otherwise, inside she was crying.  
  
"I leave and the pharaoh would unleash his wrath," said Nichol. "Besides if you hate me so much why do you keep coming back?"  
  
Sarah just snorted and stormed out of the room. Nichol climbed out of the water and wrapped a sheet around her body. She turned around and was surprised to see Bakura still there, however her eyes quickly returned to emotionless.  
  
"You stayed," said Nichol softly.  
  
"Yes," said Bakura moving to stand beside her.  
  
"Why?" asked Nichol softly.  
  
"To talk to you," he said softly.  
  
Making her way out of the palace Sarah wandered the streets of Cairo lost within the memories of her past.  
  
Flashback****************************************************  
  
"Freak!" shouted a black haired boy who was chasing a small lavender haired girl beating her with a work pail, other like him followed throwing rocks and sticks at her.  
  
"Go back to your stable freak!" shouted a girl.   
  
Tripping on a rock the lavender haired girl curled into a ball as the group of children beat her, tears flowed from her unusual golden eyes.  
  
"Wimp," a boy shouted has he kicked her in the stomach.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" shouted a taller silver haired boy.   
  
"B-Bakura," stuttered the boy.   
  
"Alik," said Bakura coldly his face emotionless. "Have you forgotten whose turf your on."  
  
Bakura smirked and pulled out a good size, thin blade; he twirled it between his fingers.  
  
"S-Sorry," the boy said bowing and backing away, jumping as he ran into a taller boy as Bakura's gang arrived.   
  
"Just what were you doing to this beautiful young lady?" asked Bakura nodding in Sarah's direction.   
  
"Um, well, w, we…" the boy stuttered.  
  
"Che," snorted Bakura with a flick of his wrist his blade sheathed itself in the small boy's flesh.  
  
Gasping the boy slumped over, "Sorry, so sorry."   
  
Sliding off the ledge he was sitting on Bakura walked towards the small shaking girl.   
  
"You have a name fox?" he asked blushing slightly.   
  
"S-Sarah," she said softly.   
  
Smiling Bakura gently gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger tipping her head from side to side.   
  
"They did a number on you," he whispered. "You'll heal, my name's Bakura, you have a family, a place to stay no?"   
  
Shocked Sarah didn't know how to react to a guy who just stabbed someone.   
  
'Does this guy have a split personality or something,' thought Sarah.  
  
"Hello," Bakura said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry un no I don't," she said softly blushing   
  
"Well you can stay with me and them," he said winking and pointing a thumb back at the guys.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly.   
  
"Well then," he said happily. "Rule number one never show assholes emotion its bad."  
  
Bakura smiled and helped the younger female to her feet while draping an arm around her shoulders and leading them all away into an alley while laying down the rules.   
  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
  
Blinking away her tears she said softly, "Nichol just doesn't understand."  
  
She headed off toward the slums as night began to fall.  
  
"What about?" asked Nichol.   
  
"You don't know how I meet Sarah do you?" asked Bakura circling her.  
  
"No," said Nichol. "She never told me."  
  
"Some boys were beating her on my turf," said Bakura softly.   
  
"Let me guess you killed one of them to make a point."  
  
"You know me well," smirked Bakura. "That is why she has a problem opening up come back with me."  
  
"I can't," said Nichol moving away.  
  
"Yes you can," said Bakura grabbing her.  
  
"I leave and he will kill those that work at your mother's brothel."  
  
"He doesn't know about it."  
  
"Some of his guards are regulars there."  
  
"That means nothing," said Bakura. "We can protect ourselves you've seen us."  
  
"I will not have the blood spilled of anyone, because of my actions. I care to much about you, Sarah, and your mother to allow that."  
  
"Nichol," said Bakura after a moment. "You never did answer my question about your scars."  
  
"I'm his doll, he does with me as he pleases, even if he is a bit passionate during," Nichol faltered blushing softly. "Sex, not that I mind." She said quickly. "Bakura, I'm confused, he doesn't treat me like a slave or anything. I, I, think I'm in love with him. Please understand," she said softly looking into his eyes pleadingly.   
  
"I didn't take you for the sadistic type," he said softly sitting down. "I see but…"  
  
"Its Sarah isn't it?" asked Nichol cutting him off.  
  
"Well yes and no its complicated," he said gazing confusingly at the stone tiles of the floor.   
  
"You," she said.   
  
"Hhhmm," he turned his gaze from the floor to her.  
  
"You never told me how you got these," she said touching the scars on his right cheek.   
  
"Its nothing to concern yourself with," he snapped his eyes flashing.   
  
She pulled away and flinched.  
  
He sighed his eyes softening, "Sorry lil sis, lil kitten, but it's unimportant and brings back bad memories (As/N: does anyone know how Bakura got those scars in the past?). Well sis I better find Sarah, explaining this will be difficult to explain especially to her."  
  
Bakura got to his feet and hugged Nichol before disappearing through a window. With a sigh Nichol walked back into the Pharaoh's bedchambers straight into Yami.   
  
"Pharaoh," said Nichol surprised.  
  
"Little one," said Yami grabbing her arms. "You should be careful who you talk to."  
  
"You are out of your meeting early."  
  
"Good thing too," said Yami backing her into a wall. "I don't like it when other people touch what is mine."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," stammered Nichol.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me," smirked Yami. "What does that thief mean to you?"  
  
"He is like a brother to me," said Nichol wincing when he tightened his grip. "You are hurting me."  
  
"I'm sorry pet," whispered Yami pressing his body against hers. "You are so sensual straight from the baths."  
  
Yami nuzzled her neck, licking it eagerly. His mouth trailed up her face and he started licking her eyelid.   
  
"I want you."  
  
"Your other meeting," said Nichol softly.   
  
"I cancelled it."  
  
Yami reached up and began to stroke her cheek tenderly. A soft purr came from Nichol's throat.  
  
"Good girl," whispered Yami removing the sheet.  
  
As the sheet slid down her tanned body Nichol sighed softly nuzzling Yami's palm. He then ran his hand through her soft damp hair, turning her head she ran her tongue up his wrist and across his palm. Groaning at that action Yami pressed her flush against himself enjoying the feel of her soft breasts against his chest. His hands slide up her arms and around her back.  
  
"Little one," whispered Yami in her ear.   
  
Nichol gave a soft meow and ran her hands up his chest, pushing the cape off his shoulders. She began to kiss his shoulder biting it every now and then. Yami chuckled and undid the belt around his waist allowing the material to pool around his hips. He pressed her against the wall, wrapped her legs around his waist.   
  
He grinned and ground himself into her hips without entering. She whimpered softly has his hands slide up her body and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"I want to show you something little one," said Yami in her ear. "I want to show you what happens when someone else touches you."  
  
Yami growled softly and grabbed her so he could pin her on her stomach on a table. He then grabbed a dagger and cut her right shoulder again, she bite her lip against the scream.   
  
"Little one," whispered Yami. "You are a good obedient girl."  
  
Yami grinned and licked her blood for awhile, before flipping her onto her back.   
  
"A very good girl."  
  
Walking through the dimly lit streets and taking a bite of an apple, Bakura made his way to an old tavern where he would find Sarah.   
  
"She is probably drunk off her ass," he muttered walking into the tavern past the scum and whores he sat down at a table as the owner placed a goblet of his regular drink down in front of him. He heard erotic and seductive music began to play and watched musicians play, torches went out though around the small dancer platform there were still some lit. Women walked out barely dressed and elaborately painted and began the evenings show.  
  
After the group performance Bakura scanned the room once more and spotted a suspicious person with quite an elaborate cloak to the untrained eye it looked normal, but on closer inspection it was of fine fabrics and woven silk embroidery.   
  
'Hhhmm only nobles and royalty have access to that kind of fabric,' thought Bakura.   
  
He watched as the man grabbed his goblet. He saw it, a flash of gold armband with the crest of the royal house.   
  
"Interesting," said Bakura to himself.  
  
Then the music started again a slower more exotic mix of bamboo flutes, drums, and harps. To Bakura's shock Sarah, alone walked out her body bathed in a glimmering oil and scantly dressed in a thin white skirt with slits running to he upper thighs and a thin see through shawl. It showed her bare supple breasts, her wrists, ankles, and upper body were adorned with gold paint and jewelry. Her lavender hair was adorned with golden ribbons and beads.   
  
Bakura sat dazed as he watched his friend dance, feeling a deep surge of jealousy at others looking hungrily at her body. He then turned back to the mysterious man. A majority of his face shadowed by the hood of his cloak his mouth was slightly open in awe.   
  
Always watching Sarah dance and twirl seductively, Bakura made his way to the cloaked man's table. He sat down next to him Bakura started a conversation even though the man was out of it.  
  
"She beautiful isn't she Prince Yugi," said Bakura slyly. 


	11. Prince Yugi

Daughters of Egypt 11:  
  
Prince Yugi  
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"How did you know?" asked Yugi shocked.  
  
"Silk, gold, expensive shit," smirked Bakura. "Wasn't that hard, besides there is only one Prince of Egypt."  
  
"Oh," said Yugi looking down.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Following Sarah," muttered Yugi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"You are in love with her aren't you?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Like I thought, however you should know she is mine."  
  
"Who is yours?" asked Sarah. "Not only that but who is he?"  
  
"The prince."  
  
"No one robbed him?"  
  
"They are all drunk."  
  
"That would explain a lot."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Well," said Sarah slyly. "How bout I rob you virginity and all?"  
  
Bakura choked on his drink and said, "What the hell?!"  
  
He glared at Sarah and Yugi.  
  
"Um," began Yugi. "Who says I'm a virgin?"  
  
"Your body," said Sarah grinning while sliding onto his lap to piss of Bakura.   
  
Bakura's eyebrow began to twitch before he could say anything Yugi shot to his feet, knocking Sarah off his lap.   
  
"Hey!" whined Sarah.  
  
"Guards," said Yugi.  
  
Yugi moved to leave but Bakura grabbed him.  
  
"You are really new at this sneaking out thing aren't you," said Bakura. "Come on this way!"  
  
"Right," said Sarah.  
  
"You can only come if you talk to Nichol," said Bakura.   
  
"What the?" asked Sarah. "Why?"  
  
"She will explain do you agree?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good lets go."  
  
The three left though the back heading for the palace. Making there way back toward the palace and avoiding the usual patrol guards they hid in some shrubbery next to the palace walls.  
  
Finally getting Yugi over the wall Sarah went last graceful as ever looking heavenly and extremely arousing to both men as she made her way down the wall nude aside from the shawl and jewelry. As both men stared open mouthed Sarah cocked her head to the side with a confused expression.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" she asked.  
  
Shaking his head Bakura led Yugi around and out of view of Sarah. The trio made their way around the guards and slaves until they were outside of Yugi's quarters. Nodding to Sarah Bakura kept watch. Making her way up the wall and onto the balcony, she made sure the cost was clear. Dropping the shawl over the edge was her signal.   
  
Bakura threw Yugi over his shoulder and leapt from balcony to balcony before landing in Yugi's chambers.   
  
"Alright," said Sarah. "You got anything I could wear?"  
  
"Just this," said Yugi handing her a cape.   
  
"This will work," said Sarah.  
  
"Remember your promise Sarah," said Bakura leaving.   
  
Sarah journeyed toward the Pharaoh's chambers. Sneaking through the halls Sarah finally made her way to the huge golden doors of the Pharaoh's chambers. Seeing only six guards she smirked and sauntered into the view range, dropping the cape. She began to walk towards the open mouthed guards putting a seductive swing in her hips she walked toward the head guard stopping and smiled.  
  
"Evening boys," she said seductively.   
  
Then from around her golden bracelet she pulled a thin string moving quickly she knocked out the guards then tied them up. Pushing open the doors Sarah grabbed the cape covering herself she walked inside.   
  
Yami and Nichol were on the bed, actually that really wasn't true Yami was on the bed holding Nichol's body to his face has he bit her skin. Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock.   
  
"That is so gross," she shrieked storming out of the room.   
  
Nichol's head looked over at the now closed door as Yami lowered her to the bed. His mouth latched onto her neck, and he slide inside her. Yugi walked into the room and froze a moment, he watched his brother slide in and out of the woman under him.   
  
"Oh so that's how it's done," said Yugi walking into the hallway.  
  
"So you saw them too huh?" asked Sarah.  
  
Yugi turned to look at Sarah for several minutes, before grabbing her and shoving her into the wall kissing her chest.   
  
"Hey!" she screamed. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Sarah," whispered Nichol trying to get out of bed.   
  
Pinning her down with a growl, Yami gave a hard thrust and a hot bite to her shoulder.  
  
"Aaahh!" she cried out and arched towards him forgetting about Sarah.  
  
Which is just what Yami wanted.  
  
Yugi began to bunch up Sarah's cloak and wrapped her legs around his waist he ground is hips against hers. He then walked toward his room carrying her.   
  
"Hey wait where the hell are you taking me!" Sarah screamed trying to get out of his grip.  
  
Only to hear him chuckle and grip her ass.  
  
"R, really um I can walk myself and your, um, well you know, is digging into my hip," she said nervously. "You can put me down now! You can't manhandle virgins you know!"  
  
Yugi stopped in midstep and looked at Sarah, "You are a virgin?"  
  
"Yeah so what?"  
  
"Alright!" Yugi cried happily breaking into a run towards his room.  
  
"Hey!" demanded Sarah. "Put me down!"  
  
"Okay," said Yugi dropping her on the bed.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Taking you."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Yugi smirked and climbed on top of her pinning her to the bed he undid the cape and removed his clothes. He then set about licking her neck eagerly, rubbing his body against her own.  
  
"Get off of me," panted Sarah a burn had begun in the put of her stomach.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	12. The Taming of the Thief LEMON

Daughters of Egypt 12:  
  
The Taming of the Thief  
  
Authors' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue.  
  
Lemon chapter  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Gaining her breath back Sarah gently pushed Yugi off of her and backed away.  
  
"M, my Prince we cant do this," Sarah stuttered cautiously getting off the bed and keeping her front facing the aroused young prince.  
  
She had every intent on leaving despite the warm ache still in the pits of her stomach. Already she missed his burning touches, but knew the pharaoh would have her ass.  
  
"I'm really sorry for all this leadin you on and all but its not right this is way above my station," said Sarah backing away towards the door.  
  
Yugi stared at her for several seconds as she backed toward the door.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.  
  
"I am leaving," said Sarah turning to run.  
  
Yugi frowned and grabbed a whip from the table by the bed and used it to wrap around her waist.  
  
"Get back here!" he exclaimed. "I haven't given you permission to leave yet."  
  
"What did you just say?!" demanded Sarah has she was dragged toward Yugi.  
  
"I haven't given you permission to leave yet!"  
  
"You are not the boss of me!"  
  
"Sure I am," said Yugi throwing her onto the bed, before climbing back on top of her. "Now stay still or I will tie you down."  
  
"Oh hell no!" growled Sarah while she struggled against the whip.   
  
Smirking she thought to herself, 'Lil prince here obviously doesn't know what I'm famous for.'  
  
Grinning she slid free of the whip all the while kissing Yugi back furiously lulling him into a false sense of security. She rolling them over so she topped him, Sarah gently ran her hand down his toned chest her other reaching for a pillow grabbing one. She covered him then leapt off the bed and raced out the door.  
  
Yugi grabbed the pillow and sat up in his bed pouting, tears were falling from his face. It wasn't fair his older brother got all the girls, while he only got girls that wanted him for his power. He liked Sarah a lot and wanted to be with her. It just wasn't fair his brother had finally somewhat settled with a woman that was nice. Just when he thought he had found one too he was wrong.  
  
"Big brother always has better luck with women then I do," muttered Yugi whipping at his eyes. "Just because he is taller then me and older he gets most of the girls. It's not fair."  
  
Bakura and Malik were walking by the prince's room when they heard sniffling, curious they peeked inside to see a very upset prince. Shocked curiosity arose within the two at the door.  
  
'What could of made my little prince so upset?' thought Malik.  
  
Gazing worriedly at one another Malik swiftly padded into the room pulling Yugi close to him.   
  
"Shhh tenshi tell us what's wrong?" Malik asked softly placing a feathered kiss to Yugi's forehead.   
  
"The thief left me," whimpered Yugi burying his face in Malik's neck (Koneko: I can't believe I am writing this).   
  
"What thief?" asked Malik turning to look at Bakura with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Was she a female?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yes," whispered Yugi tears still falling from his eyes.  
  
"I know who he is talking about," said Bakura. "Come on Malik let's go find my partner, before she stumbles onto Yami and Nichol again."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Sarah.  
  
"Too late," muttered Malik, before turning back to Yugi and kissing his neck. "You stay right here tenshi and I will make sure that your little thief is returned to you."  
  
Malik and Bakura broke into a run toward Yami's chambers.   
  
"OH MY RA! I did not just see that," Sarah spoke aloud to herself shuddering slightly from the images she had just walked in on. "Ewwww I figured they'd be done by now."   
  
Panting slightly she slowed her run to a walk looking around she stopped all together.  
  
'Where am I,' she wondered then leaned against the wall. "hmmmm if i remember correctly." She murmured looking out from her resting place at the night stars. "There are some bathing chambers around here."   
  
Sarah sighed and began looking once more out at the Egyptian sky. She walked back down the corridor occasionally checking rooms; she finally found an unoccupied chamber she skipped inside forgetting about the door leaving it wide open. Picking out familiar botanicals and scents she added them to the water, then she dove into the steamy waters.  
  
Malik and Bakura looked around the halls that lead to the Pharaoh's wing before Bakura heard the small sounds of splashing. He grabbed Malik and dragged him to the source of the noise both males watched Sarah swim around in the bathing chambers.  
  
"Having fun Sarah?" asked Bakura smirking.  
  
Whirling around Sarah saw Malik and Bakura looking at her.   
  
"Perverts!" she screamed throwing a jar of jasmine oils at them.  
  
Bakura chuckled when Malik caught it.  
  
"That wasn't nice," smirked Malik.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to walk in on someone having a private moment?!"  
  
"Yeah," said Bakura. "And you never walk in on people do you?"  
  
"Shut up they don't count!" muttered Sarah.  
  
"Alright come on," said Malik dragging Sarah out of the water and placing ropes on her wrists.  
  
"Hey!" screamed Sarah struggling when Bakura grabbed hold of her legs. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking you back to the little prince," said Malik.  
  
"What?! NO way in hell!" the now bound thief spat. "I can't do that he's way beyond my ranks and besides his brother the pharaoh." She spat, "Would have me ass killed. NOW LET ME GO!" she screamed   
  
"Oh come on," said Bakura. "Do you honestly think Nichol would let him kill you?"  
  
"What are you talking about idiot?!"  
  
"Simple," smirked Bakura. "I am sure Nichol can find a way to save your scrawny butt."  
  
"So I could probably do whatever I wanted and Nichol would take the heat?"  
  
"In a matter of speaking," smirked Bakura.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Sarah trying to get away again.  
  
"Oh no," said Malik. "You are going back to the little prince and take care of what you so conveniently left standing."  
  
"Not a chance in hell!"  
  
"Too bad," said Bakura. "You are going to stay with Yugi."  
  
"Come on thief he isn't that bad," smirked Malik.  
  
"How the hell would you know?" asked Sarah before it dawned on her. "Oh man!" Sarah groaned, "You mean to say the prince is um gay?"   
  
She asked all the while dirty hentai thoughts of her imagination began to form resulting in a deep blush gracing her cheeks. Glaring at Malik a thought struck her.  
  
"If the prince was that way what was he doing trying to bed her of all people?!" she demanded in her not taking no for an answer tone. "Well are you going to tell me? The reason I mean if the prince likes men why the hell would he ask a commoner well below even a common 'female' to his bed?"  
  
"The little prince is just starting to get into his attraction to females," smirked Malik.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?!" demanded Sarah.  
  
"Simple I think you should be the one to teach him," smirked Malik.   
  
"Yeah besides he wants you back," said Bakura dragging her into Yugi's room.  
  
The two males dropped her onto the bed in Yugi's room. Yugi looked up and stared at Sarah before whipping his eyes.  
  
"Fox!" he shouted happily before hugging her tightly his face barred between her breasts.   
  
Blushing Sarah tried to move to a more comfortable position but Yugi seeing this glared at her and tightened his hold learning from last time letting her move was a big mistake with tear glassed eyes looked into hers.   
  
"Why would you leave?" he asked quietly. "Do you not like me," he whispered then his voice hardened. "Its Yami isn't it you like him more don't you!" the prince yelled then drew back away from her. "Go, go on then" he sobbed pulling his knees to his chest while burying his face in his arms sobbing.   
  
Malik and Bakura looked at each other trying not to laugh the thought of Sarah and the pharaoh was funny but to Bakura severely disturbing.  
  
"Um prince Yugi I," the lavender haired thief started then blanched. "THE PHARAOH ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND THATS, THATS JUST EWWWWWWWWWW HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I SWEAR I LIKE YOU A HEL OF A LOT BETTER THAN THAT grump mister" she finished breathing hard and looking flushed.  
  
"Prove it," said Yugi.   
  
"What do you mean 'Prove it'?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Like I said prove it," said Yugi.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do?" asked Sarah.   
  
"Simple," said Yugi. "Stay with me in my bed tonight."  
  
"I am not..."  
  
"Then if you don't that also means you would prefer my brother over me," smirked Yugi.  
  
Malik and Bakura looked at each other before leaving the room to go back to their own business.  
  
While Sarah was too shocked to say anything Yugi pinned her back on the bed and started to kiss her again. Sighing Sarah responded to the kiss she didn't want to admit it but she had wanted the little prince since she first saw him. Even if she still had her doubts in the trust department groaning Yugi cupped her breasts.  
  
Sarah gasped and arched into his palms, she had never been touched like this before. None of the males at the brothels or bars had touched her in such a way that left her wanting more. She moaned when he released her lips and began to kiss her neck gently wanting more of his lips. She squirmed out of the ropes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She yelped when she felt him sucking on her breasts eagerly before moving lower to in between her legs.   
  
"Prince Yugi!" she gasped when his tongue licked her folds.  
  
Yugi grinned and began to lick at her eagerly, she tasted very good; however her constant squirming was annoying him. There for he grabbed her hips and held them in place while he continued his exquisite torture of her. Finally she came and he licked up all her juices.  
  
"Oh Yugi," whispered Sarah softly.   
  
Yugi looked up at her and smirked before crawling over her body again.   
  
"I am very talented at what I do," he chuckled before kissing her tenderly. "Well then pretty fox shall we get to the best part?"  
  
Looking through half lidded passion glazed eyes she studied the man above her curiously.   
  
"What do you mean best part?" she asked. "I thought that alone was the best part."  
  
Smiling Yugi leaned down his hands fisting within the silkiness of her hair; while he nuzzled her neck pinching the skin lightly with his teeth. Hearing her hiss in pain he gently lapped at the wound, before beginning to suck on it.  
  
After a few minutes of little nips and sucks Yugi pulled back smirking as he looked at the mark that had appeared on her neck.   
  
"Your mine," he growled.  
  
Gasping Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck gazing up at him.  
  
"So," she murmured. "What is the 'best' part?" she asked with a suggestive leer to her words.  
  
"Oh my pretty fox," muttered Yugi. "I would think that would be easy. The best part is the sex."  
  
"Sex?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Don't worry it only hurts for awhile the first time," muttered Yugi. "Then you will be in paradise."  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"My brother told me," said Yugi softly. "Now shall we continue?"  
  
Sarah nodded slowly, "Yes, let's continue."  
  
"Good," said Yugi licking her nose. "Now don't move."  
  
Yugi pressed his forehead against hers and slowly moved inside; when he came to her shield he thrust in quickly.   
  
Sarah made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Wincing tears trailed down her cheeks as she tried to pull away from the pain whimpering she tried to force herself away from Yugi. Yugi froze in his spot and held her against him rubbing the small of her back soothingly.   
  
"Sssshhhh," he whispered soothingly nuzzling her neck. "The pain will reside in a minute."  
  
After awhile the pain did indeed began to reside and she moved slowly almost testing the waters and moaned slightly at the feeling. Yugi grinned and ran his hands up and down her thighs massaging them, while moving within her. She held his eyes eagerly while they moved together in an age old rhythm.   
  
Yugi began to move his right hand behind her back, and his hand started to heat up some with an unnatural light that Sarah did not notice. Groaning in pleasure she took in this new feeling.   
  
'Hell,' she thought. 'Why didn't i start doing this along time ago?'  
  
Panting she jerked her hips towards Yugi's.  
  
"Faster," she panted and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist pulling him deeper within her.   
  
Groaning Yugi sped up his thrusts, leaning up he placed a hot bite to her neck soothing it with his tongue gently beginning to suck on the wound. Whimpering again Sarah dug her nails into his back and shoulders.  
  
"You are enjoying yourself," whispered Yugi feeling a pressure within him. "Good because here comes the best part."  
  
Sarah stared at him wondering what she meant when the pressure that had been building up within her burst and she felt him come along with her. She cried out in pain and pleasure when a hot burning sensation formed in the small of her back. She collapsed against the sheets her legs entangling with his. Yugi smiled down at her gently and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Gods you are beautiful at this moment," whispered Yugi in awe.   
  
Sarah blushed and looked away searching for a way to leave.   
  
"Don't leave," said Yugi.   
  
"What?" asked Sarah.   
  
"Stay with me tonight," whispered Yugi. "Please."  
  
Sighing in defeat Sarah closed her eyes holding Yugi to her chest, "fine but only for tonight." she responded and his soulful amethyst eyes closed.  
  
Gently he placed a chaste kiss on her lips then snuggled close to her both falling into the blissful darkness of sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi awoke at some point in the night and discovered that he had somehow rolled them over so that she was on top of him. He ran his hands down her back and felt the mark on the small of her back, a small smile formed on his lips. The mark marked her as his own no one would raise a hand to her a live. He smiled and drifted off to sleep again. 


	13. Chaos Ensues

Daughters of Egypt 13:  
  
Chaos Ensues  
  
Authors' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Yami awoke to remember that his brother had walked in on him and Nichol. He sighed and slipped Nichol out of his arms and pulled on his clothing before heading out to check on his brother. The moment he walked into his brothers room he noticed that his brother wasn't the only one in the bed. He moved closer to the bed and saw a familiar head of light purple hair.   
  
"He didn't do what I think he did, did he?" whispered Yami.  
  
The woman moved slightly and Yami got a better view of her face. Brow twitching Yami recognized the lavender haired girl she was one of Egypt's most wanted tomb robbers and she was in bed with his little brother.  
  
"What is going on here!" he demanded.  
  
Yugi and Sarah jerked awake, the latter falling out of bed.  
  
"You pervert!" screamed Sarah shooting to her feet. "Don't you know how to know before entering someone's bedchambers?!"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," said Bakura from the doorway.   
  
"Where the hell did you come from?!" shouted Sarah.   
  
"Malik's room," grinned Bakura.  
  
Sarah looked at him, "I so could have done without that knowledge."  
  
Bakura just smirked and turned to look into the hall, "it would seem that the fox as finally lost it."  
  
The entire room fell silent as Nichol entered the room in a short tunic; the girl took one look around the room before walking out.   
  
"What's her problem?!" asked Sarah.  
  
"I wonder," said Bakura flatly while looking pointedly at Sarah.  
  
"What?!" she demanded.   
  
"You were the one bitching at her about sleeping with the Pharaoh," said Bakura. "I guess it must have come as a shock to her when she found you with the brother."  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Sarah.   
  
"Go talk to her idiot!" snapped Bakura.  
  
"Why do I have to haven't I done enough talking?!"  
  
"When you aren't storming out of the room."  
  
"Fine," snapped Sarah. "But this is the last time!"  
  
Sarah grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body stalking from the room. She found Nichol in the female's private rooms playing a song on a silver flute that she only played for Bakura and Sarah. Glaring at Nichol, Sarah held the sheet tighter to herself took a big breath then shouted in one mad rush.  
  
"MeandBakurafoundYugiininabarlastnightthenescapredtheguards," taking a deep breath she continued, while Nichol kept on playing her mournful tune her eyes remained silent and her face calm. "ThencamebackheretothepalaceandBakurasaidIhadtotalktoyouandIwasgonnabutyouandthestupidpharaohwerefuckinglikerabidbunniesandIfreakedthentheprincecameuptomeandweweretalkingandthenhepushedmeintothewallandfeltmeup." Gasping for air she continued. "ThentookmebacktohisroomandtriedtofuckmeItriedtoescapethenhegotfeelytheniranonlytobecaughtbybakuraandblondieandtiedupandbroughtbacktoyugithenhefuckedmeandthenwewokeupandfoundyouguyseverywhereandI'lhaveyouknowIenjoyedit!"  
  
Sarah screamed then ran out of the room sheet billowing with her. Nichol stopped playing stared at the place Sarah had stood then burst out laughing.   
  
"Well," said Nichol softly. "That was interesting."  
  
Nichol's eyes saddened and she looked away, "she never did say whether or not she still hated me for what I did."  
  
Meanwhile__________________________________________________  
  
"Brother out of all the women in the kingdom," began Yami. "Why did you have to choose THAT ONE?!"  
  
"Because," began Yugi. "I really like her, she seems nice."  
  
"She is one of the most wanted thieves in Egypt!"  
  
"Nichol likes her," said Yugi.  
  
"That is different," said Yami.  
  
"How is that different?" asked Yugi curiously.  
  
"Yes pharaoh how is that different?" asked Bakura flatly.  
  
Yami stood his arms crossed against his chest he glared and Bakura while Yugi looked worryingly between the two.   
  
"Nichol has known her since they were little that is how it differs; you Yugi are a future ruler of Egypt she is below your station." Yami stated coolly.  
  
"Still," said Bakura darkly. "According to the status you have just placed Sarah is below Nichol's station as well."  
  
"That has nothing to do with it," snorted Yami.  
  
"I think you are hiding your feelings about Nichol," said Bakura.  
  
"My relationship with kitten is not the issue here," snapped Yami. "Yugi's relationship with the tomb robber is!"  
  
Bakura glared at Yami he didn't like the fact that Yami had called Nichol by the pet name that only he, Sarah, his mother, and Bastista called her.  
  
"Who gave you permission to call her that pharaoh," snarled Bakura.   
  
"Did I touch a nerve tomb robber?" asked Yami walking past him. "Yugi I expect you to be dressed and in the throne room in thirty minutes we will talk about this more there."  
  
Yugi nodded and watched Yami leave, Bakura following him.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hiding around a corner Sarah wiped away fresh tears why did life have to suck so much she thought to herself. After making sure the two royals and Bakura were gone and out of site she slipped into Yugi's chambers finding his desk she pulled out a scroll and found Yugi's writing utensils and wrote a letter to Nichol written in the old language of the priestess'.  
  
Dearest Nichol,  
  
I know things have been horrible lately and it sucks bein at each others' throats. I am also sorry we're in this mess I want things to be the way they were, I also want you to know me and kura don't hate you. I also no longer have any room to talk I ended up loosing my virginity to the fucking Ra be damned pharaoh's brother. Ironic ne? But your lucky the pharaoh likes you I was just a one night fuck and you know it hurts and well since I can't exactly tell you all this in person, cause I'm leaving before i really do end up dead. I'll be round and if your ever outside the palace you know where to find me I give you my love my sister.  
  
-always   
  
Sarah aka- kitsune  
  
Sniffing Sarah rolled up the scroll replaced all the objects then left the room making her way down the corridors. She stopped at the pharaoh's chambers glaring icily at the guards she handed one the scroll ordering him to give it to Nichol nodding the guard agreed. Turning Sarah walked down the hall then made a turn then bolted jumping out of a window she made her way back over the wall into the city.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sarah was walking down an alley when something hard slammed into the back of her neck. She collapsed onto the dirt and winced slightly, then the kicks and punches came from all around her. She could barely make out the faces of the men that were attacking her, however she managed to here one phrase before she passed out.  
  
"Look like he was right," said a male voice that sounded oddly familiar. "She actually did sleep with the Pharaoh's younger brother."  
  
Then her world faded into nothingness.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Nichol was in her room playing the flute when a guard walked into the room and handed her the note. She thanked him and waited for him to leave before opening the scroll and reading it. She frowned and glanced up feeling a strange feeling of worry wash over her. Her eyes faded almost like she was staring at something in the distant. Then she collapsed off the pillow she had been seating on when a wave of nausea and pain overwhelmed her.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sarah awoke to find herself face down in her own blood, she pushed herself to her feet and winced. She was in a whole lot of pain and she knew that the Nichol's old temple was too far to reach in her condition and the brothel was on the other side of town. She groaned and slowly began to make her way back to the palace hoping she would catch Nichol alone.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Nichol awoke to find herself on a bed and a cloth on her forehead she found herself staring into the brown eyes of a man with blonde hair.  
  
"What happened?" she asked trying to seat up but failing.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Blinking trying to clear her vision Sarah swayed as she walked gasping for air. She gently touched her ribs feeling a few broken wincing she half sobbed as a trail of blood flowed from the side of her mouth. Slowly the lavender haired thief approached the palace falling to the ground, only a few feet away from the front gates. The guards recognized her only as the wanted thief and dragged her carelessly jabbing her in the back each time her legs gave out all the way to the dungeons below. Punching her the guards shackled her bloodied body to the wall.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"My name is Joey," said the male checking her pulse and then her forehead. "I am the royal physician the guards heard you faint and sent for me. I have always wanted to see the female that the pharaoh found so interesting that it would divert his attentions away from Tea."  
  
"Tea?" asked Nichol confused.  
  
"Yeah," said Joey. "The woman that Yami slept with before you came into the picture."  
  
"Oh her," said Nichol when Joey sat back placing various instruments in the bag.   
  
"You seem to be better I would rest here for awhile before moving," said Joey leaving. "It was good to meet you my lady."  
  
Nichol watched him leave before settling back against the multitude of pillows that Yami had, she closed her eyes and sleep came quickly. When she woke up an hour later she heard the guards outside the door talk about the capture of a thief. She frowned and slowly got out of bed pulling on a short white tunic and slipping out the door into the shadows to the dungeon to see who it was.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"You never answered my question pharaoh!" shouted Bakura following the other male into the throne room.   
  
"What is your point?" asked Yami coldly.  
  
"Who gave you permission to call HER THAT?!" demanded Bakura.  
  
"Are you jealous Bakura?" asked Yami.  
  
"What are you talking about?" growled Bakura.   
  
"Now that I am here and in her life you are no longer the one she will run to when she needs a male to protect her."  
  
That said Yami left Bakura in the hallway fuming and remembering when he first called Nichol kitten, ironically it was the same day he finally fully trusted her.  
  
Flashback***************************************************  
  
Sarah and Bakura ran through the halls of the temple the priestesses knew Sarah, but barely knew her accomplice. At that moment the duo was trying to out run a group of priestesses; while trying to carry large bags full of gold cat statues and other temple artifacts. Bakura following Sarah the two almost made it to the exit when Sarah tripped rounding a corner, Bakura falling over her the bags spilled open. Groaning the two disentangled from each other only to be hauled up by the ears by one of the senior priestesses and dragged off to the head priestess Bastista.   
  
An hour later the two were nursing sore hands which had been lashed with interlaced dried river weeds, which in Bakura's words hurt like a bitch. Glaring Bakura and Sarah tried to get out of there bonds wincing as there bound hands were struck again. Bastista was about to sentence the two would be temple thieves to the chamber for the elder priestesses to punish them when Nichol walked into the room. Wincing as she looked at her friends' hands Nichol began a conversation with her mom.  
  
A few minutes later the two were released with a warning; Nichol walked over to the two whacking them both in the head calling them idiots.   
  
"Che thanks," Sarah said sourly blowing on her wounded hands.  
  
Bakura just grinned and nodded his thanks silently the three walked outside the temple walls.   
  
"Um Nichol what is the chamber?" Bakura asked noticing Sarah's shudder.  
  
Laughing Nichol explained, "it is where we place thieves such as your selves to be punished." Smirking she glanced at Sarah. "Sarah's been there three times I figured she'd of learned her lesson by now guess I was wrong."   
  
Looking insulted Sarah went to smack Nichol who ran around a cat statue sticking her tongue out at Sarah. Smiling Bakura grabbed Sarah before she could clobber the little priestess.   
  
"Kitten if you want to get to her aim for her sides that's her weak point," he said smirking.   
  
"BAKURA YOU TRAITOR!" Sarah yelled now trying to attack her white haired friend. "AND WHATS WITH KITTEN she your girlfriend now?!" she added slyly. "Bakura has a girlfriend, Bakura has a girlfriend," Sarah chanted only to be whacked by them both. "Owwww," she whimpered.  
  
"Fox," Bakura began.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
End Flashback**********************************************  
  
Nichol stood still in the shadows and waited for the five minute interval when the guards changed shifts. The moment it happened she grabbed the keys from the passing guards and rushed to open the cell door. She unlocked Sarah from the chains and carried her out of the cell careful of her wounds.   
  
She brought Sarah up to her own rooms and began to bandage her wounds but not before noticing the bruises along her inner sides and below her stomach. She decided to order food for them to eat while she waited. The moment the food was brought up Sarah awoke.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"That is what I would like to know," said Nichol. "Do you know what happened before you were locked away?"  
  
"Ambushed," said Sarah softly.   
  
"Well," said Nichol handing her friend a slice of cheese. "Lets eat up and then we will go to my mother's temple and have you checked out."  
  
"Will the pharaoh approve of such a thing?" asked Sarah nibbling at the cheese.  
  
"He has a meeting that will last all day we can leave and be back before they are over and he will never know the difference."  
  
"I never knew you could be so devious kitten," said Sarah.  
  
"Well I learned from the best."  
  
The two friends laughed and continued to eat. Spearing a mango with a small fruit knife Sarah slowly nibbled on it. Looking around the room they were in She noticed all the treasures of the pharaohs collection; Nichol noticing her friends expression all to well swatted the other girls arm lightly.   
  
"Don't even think about it, you get me into enough trouble," she said trying to hide her smile knowing it would only encourage her delinquent friend.   
  
"Oh come on," Sarah said smirking. "You know you enjoy your punishments." Laughing she ducked as her friend aimed for her head this time.  
  
"Oh," said Nichol. "So now you are happy about my involvement with the pharaoh?"  
  
"No," said Sarah. "Just that I have a scapegoat to use whenever I steal something."  
  
"Sarah!" shouted Nichol aiming for her head again.  
  
Sarah laughed and rolled off the bed jumping to her feet.   
  
"So," said Sarah slowly while Nichol nibbled on some grapes. "Is it true what they say?"  
  
"Is what true?" asked Nichol.   
  
"What they say about the Pharaoh and his bed adventures?" asked Sarah smirking. "Is he really a whore like everyone says?" Laughing Sarah ducked away from Nichol and grabbed a cloak. "If we're gonna go we should leave now."  
  
"Right," said Nichol standing up. "Just let me change out of this into something a little more common. The Pharaoh should be in meetings all day and probably won't get out of them until after midnight. We should be back by then and he won't even know we are gone."  
  
"Why are you so worried about him knowing if you left?" asked Sarah watching her friend pull the silk tunic off her body and rummage around in a chest for Bakura's clock. "You aren't only going to wear that are you?"  
  
"No," said Nichol tearing it a bit. "I am going to turn it into a tunic.   
  
"You never told me why you worried about the pharaoh knowing you had left."  
  
"I am not supposed to leave the palace at all," said Nichol standing up and pulling the sleeveless short tunic over her head, the tunic stopped an inch above her knees.   
  
Nichol rummaged back in the chest for an old cloak and put in on drawing the hood over her head. "Let's go."  
  
"OK!" yelled Sarah as she jumped up only to wince and bend over slightly "Ra I feel like shit," she gasped as pain ignited through-out her legs and back "Gods Nick can you check my back? It hurts like crazy like its burning right in my lower back."   
  
Nichol frowned, "alright lay down on the bed and I will take a look at it."  
  
Sarah looked at the bed and turned to Nichol, "I am not laying on that!"   
  
"Sarah do you want me to look at your back or not get on the damn bed!"  
  
"Nichol I never knew you were that kinky," grinned Sarah.   
  
"Fine," said Nichol turning to the balcony. "I won't look at your back."  
  
"Alright, alright I'll get on the damn bed."  
  
"Good," said Nichol turning back to look at her.  
  
Nichol pushed away Sarah's hair and pushed the tunic up slightly, her eyes widened when she saw the mark on her back.  
  
"Gods Sarah," she whispered. "You had better hope that the Pharaoh doesn't see this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yugi marked you as his own."  
  
"What?!" shouted Sarah jumping up and grabbing Nichol's shoulders. "Tell me Yami did the same to you!"  
  
Nichol slowly shook her head negative.  
  
"By the gods i am so officially fucked," Sarah groaned and flopped back down onto the bed pulling a pillow over her face and screamed into it throwing it across the room Sarah glared at Nichol. "And just why did he mark me?? This is punishable by death you do know this? And I'm not even close to his station I'm not even a commoner!!! RA WHY ME!!!" Sarah ranted to Nichol, her eyes narrowing. "And why haven't you been marked???"  
  
"I don't know," said Nichol shrugging her shoulders. "Come on Sarah we have to go now or by the time we get done arguing it will be midnight!"  
  
"I would have expected the pharaoh to mark you; after all you two have been at it almost every night. What does this mark mean aside from I belong to him?"  
  
"It means you are the one that he has chosen to carry his heir," said Nichol softly.   
  
"What do you mean?!" demanded Sarah.  
  
"Yugi has chosen you to carry his children, to carry the heirs of his legacy," said Nichol seating on the floor.  
  
"What does that have to do with Yami not marking you?" asked Sarah softly.   
  
"He doesn't want children," said Nichol.   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"He puts a drug in a glass of wine he gives me to drink every night," said Nichol.   
  
"How did you know?! Did he tell you?"  
  
"No," said Nichol. "I saw him and the royal physician put it in there the other night?"   
  
"What would happen if he got you pregnant?"  
  
"He would have no choice but to mark me," said Nichol. "But he won't I have been taking that herb for nearly almost two months now by the end of the third month I will no longer be able to bear children."  
  
"But your line will end with you," said Sarah. "Only High Priests are allowed to have more then one child and your mother can no longer have another after you."  
  
"I know," said Nichol. "Come on let's get going if we are going to find out what is going on with you."  
  
Nichol stormed toward the balcony and climbed up onto the roof so she could climb back to the tree limbs without being noticed by the guards.  
  
Sighing softly into the pillows which for the moment eased her pain. "Nichol?" she questioned. "Can you help me I can't walk very well?" Looking around when she didn't receive an answer, growling Sarah took a deep breath then yelled at the top of her lungs. "NICHOL YOU IDOIT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I CANT SNEAK OUT OF HERE ON MY OWN AT THE MOMENT I NEED YOUR HELP!" she finished breathing heavily and glaring at the window.  
  
"Shit," said Nichol scampering back down into the room when the guards started coming into the castle. "Damn it Sarah you alerted the guards! Come on get on back!"  
  
Sarah slowly climbed up Nichol's back and Nichol ran with the cat like grace she was known for. Nichol leapt from the balcony to the rooftop before leaping from tree limb to tree limb, she landed on a rooftop and leapt into the shadows racing forward into the darkened streets of the shadows. She crept into her mother's bedchambers, leaving Sarah there on the bed to rest while she went in search of her mother. She found her in the prayer room and stood quietly for a few minutes.  
  
"Mother," she said softly.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm," thought Sarah looking around the chambers it had been awhile since she had been in these chambers.   
  
Snapping to attention as the door to the bed chambers that she was in opened and a young priestess in training named Mikteika casually walked in holding some cloths over her left arm and holding a small basin with a pitcher of heated holy water and some small bottles containing healing herbs and oils. Smiling at Sarah she placed the basin with the supplies down on a small table gently folding the wash cloths then bowing respectably.  
  
"My lady," the young brunettes addressed the pale haired thief. "The High Priestess as giving instruction that I am to report you to the bathing chambers, than you are to attend a summons in which your wounds will be dressed and you will be rubbed down with our holy oils; then you will report back to the High Priestess' chambers."   
  
The young girl bowed once again then helped Sarah out of the bed and to the bathing chambers.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Sarah.  
  
"You kept the young lady happy," said Mikteika. "She was never truly happy here until you came along."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.  
  
"That my lady is not for me tell if you most know then you will have to ask her yourself or the High Priestess."  
  
Mikteika helped Sarah seat on a bench while she helped the thief out of her clothes. Then she helped Sarah down into the bathing chambers and bathed the young thief herself. Once that was finished Mikteika helped Sarah out of the bath and into a fresh tunic, toward a healing chamber where she gently helped Sarah down on the stone table where an elder priestess named Torega rubbed oils on her body careful of some of the more serious wounds.  
  
"Come Sarah," said Torega who helped Sarah back to her feet and back into the tunic. "Time to see the High Priestess."  
  
Leaning on the older woman Sarah made her back to the High Priestess' chambers and was laid down on the bed once more.   
  
"Mikteika dress her wounds," said Torega.  
  
"Yes Senior Priestess," said the younger female bowing.  
  
Gazing at Mikteika through half lidded eyes as the herbal oils started taking effect making the pale haired girl in a daze her body numbing off the pain.   
  
"Yoush doose shish ofnnnnnn," Sarah slurred as her body was taken over by fumes of burning incense and the oils.  
  
"Huh?" the brunette gazed at her then giggled at how odd the powerful thief sounded as the concocted medications took their desired effects.   
  
First she had been rubbed down with various healing oils then she was giving a small goblet of wine which contained a truth drug which Bastista had specially made from Bakura's mother it was added because anyone who knew Sarah knew she never spoke the truth unless forced or thought it was necessary. Mikteika wrapped the cloth strips from the basin and the warm water adding the various herbs and oils to the water she began dampening strips of cloth, then removed the upper part of the girls shift then wrapped the more serious wounds after that was done she winced as she pulled the rest of the shift open revealing her abdomen and legs.  
  
"Oh dear they are worse then I thought," said Mikteika. "Oops I guess that didn't help any."  
  
"Ya think?!" shouted Sarah struggling to get out from under the priest's hands.  
  
"Stay still or I can't do this right," scowled the female.   
  
"Why are you wrapping them so tight?!" complained Sarah.  
  
"So that it won't bleed so much."  
  
"Yeah but," began Sarah only to have the door open and the Head Priestess step in followed by her daughter.  
  
"Mikteika leave it and see to the temple," said Bastista.  
  
"Yes High Priestess," said the woman leaving the room.  
  
"Well Sarah," said Bastista kindly. "Looks like you've bitten off more then you could chew. Come on let's get this finished."  
  
"I feel like a mummy," complained Sarah.  
  
"You look like one too," said Nichol.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Good to see you two back together again," said Bastista.  
  
"So.." Sarah growled. "Any reason as to why my legs have to be wrapped so fucking tight!! I feel like there's a giant bruise all over my lower body" she finished with a whine.   
  
Bastista raised an eyebrow sitting down next the bandaged girl Nichol snorted trying not to laugh, "well idiot it's because you are bruised."   
  
Glaring Sarah crossed her arms across her chest and turned to stare at the wall with a childlike anger in her face.   
  
"Shut up you brat " she said childishly.   
  
Unable to hold it anymore Nichol began laughing uncontrollably at her friend's behavior.   
  
Smiling slightly Sarah rolled back over and gazed seriously at Bastista "is there any way to determine if i have been," she gulped. "Raped?"  
  
"Yes," said Bastista. "There is but you must stay still and try to relax."  
  
"Why?" asked Sarah. "Because I have to feel your vagina to see if there is any sign of forced enter."  
  
"She slept with the prince," volunteered Nichol.  
  
"Shut up Nichol!" shouted Sarah.  
  
"You slept with Prince Yugi?" asked Bastista turning to stare at Sarah in amazement.  
  
"Yeah," said Sarah pouting. "So!"  
  
"This is amusing now stay still," said Bastista.  
  
Sarah lay still and tried not to squirm when she felt the woman probing her gently finally the woman removed her fingers and stared down at Sarah smiling.  
  
"I have good news," said Bastista. "You weren't raped and you are pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?" shrieked Sarah.  
  
"Just kidding," said Bastista. "Now it is late I think you two should get back to the palace before the pharaoh sends his guards looking for my daughter."  
  
Nichol looked out the window and saw that the sun had been replaced by the moon and the moon was low in the sky.  
  
"Oh no I hadn't realized it was that late," said Nichol.   
  
"You are screwed," taunted Sarah.  
  
"Shut up Sarah," snapped Nichol pulling her friend onto her back again. "Lets go bye mom thanks."  
  
Nichol leapt out the window rushing back to the palace as fast as she could.  
  
Clinging to Nichol Sarah tried hard not to laugh as Nichol had threatened to leave her behind in the sand if she mentioned that she, Nichol, Was royally fucked 'literally' when they reached the palace.   
  
"Sarah," Nichol growled as Sarah giggled.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't even start," said Nichol.  
  
"Come on the pharaoh is going to need his sugar," cooed Sarah.  
  
"He probably got it from Tea," snorted Nichol.  
  
"Who's Tea?"   
  
"You don't want to know. Good we are here."  
  
"And you were worried we would be caught," said Sarah getting off Nichol's back and stepped around her only to trip over something which resulted in a loud crash.  
  
"So much for sneaking in," muttered Nichol.   
  
Nichol bent to help Sarah up when the sound of a fire being lit was heard she looked up see Yami seating next to a newly lit lamp.   
  
Gulping Nichol took a few steps, well quite a few steps back dragging Sarah in the process.   
  
"Y, Y, Yami " she stuttered.  
  
  
  
Grinning Sarah looked at Nichol, "so its Yami now."   
  
Whack!  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Nichol hissed then looked back at Yami who had an all but thrilled look on his face. "Um this is a surprise."  
  
Yami stared at Nichol a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"Come here pet," said Yami.  
  
"Um thanks but I think I'll pass," said Nichol grinning.  
  
Yami's face darkened slightly and he stood up moving toward her.   
  
"Oh uh Nichol you made him mad," smirked Sarah. "Well I got to go see ya!"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Nichol as Sarah ran back to the balcony and leapt off to who knows where. "Idiot!"  
  
She soon became aware of Yami's breathe on her neck.   
  
"So pharaoh what can I do for you?" asked Nichol backing up into a wall. 


	14. Tea, Yakamo, and Nagi Oh My

Daughters of Egypt 14:  
  
Tea, Nagi, and Yakamo Oh My!  
  
Authors' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue.  
  
Lemon  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Why did you leave in the middle of the day Kitten?" asked Yami twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers. "Didn't you know that I enjoy having you wait for me in my bedroom?"  
  
"I didn't expect it to take so long," said Nichol before she could stop herself. "I mean I expected you to be busy till midnight with meetings."  
  
"So you expected to leave and come back before I ever found out?"  
  
"Yes," said Nichol.   
  
"Have you left the palace grounds before?"  
  
"No," said Nichol.  
  
"Good girl," said Yami running his hands up her hips. "Does my passion scare you pet?"  
  
"No," stammered Nichol. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"You are shivering," muttered Yami pushing the tunic up to her waist. "So you are either terrified of my desire for you or scared about what I will do to you now."  
  
"Or cold."  
  
"Then let me heat up!" said Yami before kissing her roughly and rubbing up against her.  
  
"Ph, ph, pharaoh," stammered Nichol trying to push him away when his mouth went for her neck.   
  
Yami growled and pulled her away from the wall pushing her down on the stone cold floor. He reached over her and grabbed some rope tying her hands together and securing them to the bed frame above her head.   
  
"What are you doing?!" shrieked Nichol struggling against the rope.   
  
"Trying to make sure you don't escape," smirked Yami. "I am glad to see you are starting to develop some courage around me when it comes to when we fuck; however I do not want you to become too courageous because after all I will always end up on top."  
  
"Pharaoh," started Nichol struggling against the bindings.   
  
"You should really start calling me by my real name when we fuck pet," said Yami licking her face. "It will make the experience so much more enjoyable." He murmured with his deep voice thick with lust.   
  
Running his arms over her body grasping her breasts he squeezed them hard, throwing her head back her crimson eyes closing and her back arching she let out a loud moan her arms bent trying to free themselves from the tight bindings.  
  
"Ph, ph, Pharaoh!!!" she whined as he continued kissing her face, with his tongue he began a trail from her lips to her soft throat to her shoulder where he left a hot bite upon the skin hearing her cry out he looked up at her face.  
  
"I told you to use my name pet," he said his lips forming a wicked smirk. "Since you fail to follow my orders I think some punishment is in order." He said with a mischievous glint in his crimson orbs.  
  
Getting up he made his way across the room ignoring Nichol's cry at being left unsatisfied, walking to a chest in the corner he opened and scanned the contents within finally choosing his item he thought best to administer his Kitten's punishment. A short tailed riding crop with his dark smirk in place he slowly made his way back to the floor by the bed hiding the crop from view he bit back a moan of his own as he took in his rather wanton kitten who was mewling softly lost within her own fantasies as he had left if only for a moment.  
  
"Now this isn't fair," said Yami.   
  
Nichol opened her eyes and stared at him seductively, earning her a smirk from Yami. Nichol's leg ran up and down between his legs suggestively, stopping for a moment to cause his member to stiffen even more. He ran his hands over her legs again separating them so he could settle in between them.  
  
"Now, now Kitten," said Yami licking her nose. "That is not part of my punishment for you."  
  
"So," said Nichol.  
  
Yami chuckled and slipped his fingers inside of her messaging her slowly not sticking his fingers all that way in, earning him a mewl of protest from Nichol. Yami just chuckled harder and continued what he was doing; his other hand began to work at the knot that held the tunic closed.   
  
"Yami," whined Nichol trying to arch her back so he would go deeper.   
  
"Good, so little kittens can learn a few new tricks," said Yami moving his hands up along with her hips preventing her access to having his fingers deeper.   
  
Pulling his fingers the rest of the way out he brought his fingers to his lips licking her flavor from them. Then he untied her only for a second flipping her over onto her stomach he then retied her wrists. Bringing her up on her knees he moved back grinning he tightened his grip on the crop then raised his arm bring it down quickly the crop lashed across her backside leaving a dark red welt in its place. Nichol threw her head back, her eyes wide, she screamed when the leather object made contact with her ass.   
  
Yami chuckled and licked at the welt before repeating the process.   
  
Nichol squirmed in his arms and tried to escape the rope in between screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yami smirked and tightened his grip on her licking her back slightly; he pulled back noticing three intertwined circles on the small of her back.   
  
"Little Kitten?" he asked placing the crop down and tracing the circles with her fingers.   
  
"Hhhhmm?" asked Nichol shivering slightly.  
  
"Where did this tattoo come from?"   
  
"Tattoo?" asked Nichol panicking.   
  
"Is this a symbol of your friendship with Bakura and Sarah?"  
  
"Yes," said Nichol slowly wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"Which circle symbolizes you?"  
  
"The white one. Why do you ask?"  
  
Yami snarled and picked up a knife hidden behind the bed leg her hands were tied to. He took the dagger and drew a bigger circle going through the white one and around the other two. Nichol cried out and screamed in pain, tears filled her eyes and she bit back the sobs. Yami placed the dagger aside and started licking up the blood. When it finally stopped bleeding he took up the crop again and began to go back to what he had been doing. Deciding to end his torture of his pet for now he took mercy on her leaning back he removed the loincloth around his waist and took her hips in his hands placing his pulsing member at her entrance, without warning he entered her, moaning as the velvety heat surrounding him.  
  
Nichol moaned and arched her back when she felt him enter her, she bucked against him feeling him fill her more then he had ever done before. He smirked and continued to buck against her pushing her hair aside he ripped the tunic from her body and began to kiss her back tenderly. Nichol purred when she felt his lips against her skin.   
  
Yami smiled after awhile and moved her body upwards slightly so he could seat down cross legged and let her rest while he continued to move her in up and down on him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and mewled when she felt herself get hotter and hotter.   
  
"Cum Kitten," Yami whispered nuzzling her neck tenderly. "Cum now, like the good Kitten I know you are."  
  
Nichol moaned softly before screaming in pleasure, Yami gave her a few more thrusts before coming himself. After awhile He untied her wrists and fell down on the stone floor bringing her and a sheet with him. Yami smiled and lay on the floor his hands behind his head, Nichol pulled him out of her and rolled over her body between his legs. She nuzzled her head under his chin and feel into a light sleep.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
After 20 minutes of aimless wandering and trying to get the as Sarah put it "the Evil bandages from hell" off of herself. She walked or rather limped down an unfamiliar hall she came to another yet elaborately decorated door hearing murmured talking and gentle laughs. Frowning she looked at the door.   
  
'People actually laugh in this place??,' she thought then pushed the door open only what greeted her eyes was defiantly not what she wanted to see within the richly decorated chamber which was bathed in silks and fur and other fabrics of extremely high value and to her satisfaction a lot of expensive golden artifacts as well as other items from different countries and to her disgust nude women everywhere.  
  
'HAVE THEY NO SHAME!' her mind mentally screamed as she noticed a few of the women had moved to close for her liking one in particular with short brown hair and wicked blue eyes had the nerve to approach her and giving the bandaged girl a look of pure lust that unnerved the golden eyed thief.   
  
"Hello there," the brunette spoke softy her lips forming a wicked smile.  
  
Sarah instantly did not trust this girl there was something dark about her aura felt purely evil and lustful; telling peoples auras was something Bakura had taught her as well as fortune telling. Backing away from the other girl who dropped the sheer see through silk scarf that had adorned her forearms her jewelry clinking softly.   
  
"Are you a new girl or are you hear for pleasure?" the brunette asked with that sultry voice of hers.   
  
"Wha......" Sarah started but was grabbed by the other girl and forced into a bruising kiss.   
  
'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!' Sarah's mind screamed, snapping out of her shock Sarah painfully pushed the other girl off of her wincing as the bandages rubbed cuts and her arms screamed at her for agitating the bruises.   
  
"OWW!" the brunette yelped as she hit the stone floor rather hard, nursing her backside the brunette shot an icy glare at the other girl. "What the hell is your problem?!" she hissed.   
  
Glaring equally and as icily back Sarah spat at the other girls feet. "First off I don't know what this place is or why you tramps are here HAVE YOU NO SHAME and secondly I don't even know your name!" she spat menacingly. "And you invade my personal space and force your no shame self on me, HELL I'M A THIEF WITH MORE SHAME! Besides I don't swing that way!" she finished leaving a very quiet and shocked room behind her as she limped away, the girls began murmuring amongst each other no one ever turned down Tea not even the Pharaoh till the priestess had shown up. Standing up fast Tea grabbed a fruit knife from beside a small bowl on a table and ran out of the room and down the hall grabbing the lavender haired girl roughly.   
  
"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" the angry brunette screamed as Sarah winced her bruises screamed in agony as she tried to shove away the hold the other had on her. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
"No and I don't give a fucking damn now get the fucking hell out of my way or do I have to move you myself?" the gold eyed thief spat venomously.   
  
"My name thief is TEA and I am the head concubine to Pharaoh and no one turns me down not even the mighty Pharaoh himself now thief," she spat. "Either you do as I say." she said fingering the blade. "Or I turn you in for treason to Pharaoh." she finished her voice laced with fake sugar sweetness.   
  
"Che, why don't you get your scrawny skanky ass out of my site before you end up in worse condition than me." Sarah glared.   
  
"You just made a big mistake," Tea spat and lunged at the thief holding the knife aiming for the girl's throat.   
  
Grinning Sarah dodged and pulling out a blade of her own twirled around the ribbon tied to the hilt of the blade it floated around her as she moved with the grace of a sleek fox, she had Tea from behind the blade at the girl's throat she murmured in her ear.   
  
"I told you to fuck off while you had the chance but you didn't heed my warnings so pay the price."   
  
The thief shoved the concubine onto the floor crawling over the girl Sarah still holding her blade raised her arm her already abused body screaming as it was being forced to move harshly. Bringing down her arm she hit the other girl in the stomach with the hilt of her blade the brunette gasped as the air left her lungs then her head snapped hack harshly as the other girl slapped her hard across the face, as the beating continued Malik and Marik made there way around the corner after a bunch of concubines had run around screaming about being attacked. They went so see what was going on agitated about being interrupted in their foreplay their jaws dropped at the scene that greeted them; their golden eyed little fox was beating the hell out of the concubine they made out to be Tea. Marik unable to stop himself burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
The sudden noise behind her Sarah stopped and looked over her shoulder the girl beneath her screamed, "HELP THIS CRAZY GIRLS GONNA KIL ME HELP!" She shrieked.   
  
Getting off Tea Sarah glared at the two guards before her then sneered, "I was only having a little fun and you can't arrest me on charges of self defense."   
  
"HELP ME SHE'S CRAZY!" Tea screamed.   
  
Turning back to Tea she pulled out a small dagger throwing it watching in satisfaction as the other fainted as the dagger landed an inch from her head.   
  
"Gods she's loud," Sarah murmured then remembering the two guards that were trying yet failing miserably to stifle their laughter she blanched then ignoring her bodily pain she ran down the hall the other way. Sarah wanted to talk to Nichol to find out what the hell THAT THING WAS!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Joey was walking down the hall toward the Pharaoh's chambers, a meeting would start in an hour and he had to talk to the Pharaoh before then. He walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his best friend asleep on the floor with his Kitten on top of him. Yami had one arm behind his head, and the other wrapped around the girl. A small smile tugged at Joey's lips and he just stood there watching them, when Sarah burst into the room.  
  
"Nichol I need to talk to you," she froze when she saw the scene before her. "Aww how cute!" She coed.  
  
Bakura walked into the room a minute later and stared down at the couple, "Ahh look at the cute couple."  
  
"I have got to draw this!" shouted Sarah rushing over to desk and began to quickly sketch the scene before her intent on sending it to Tea.   
  
Yami awoke after she had finished and stared around the room looking at everyone, "what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Yami," said Joey bowing. "I hope you are aware of the fact that you have a meeting in a little less then an hour."  
  
"I am aware of it," said Yami sighing and sliding out from under Nichol.  
  
"Whoa!" shouted Sarah running for the door. "Wait till I am out of the room please!"  
  
Bakura grinned and left the room following Sarah.   
  
"Joey send for the servants," said Yami. "So they can dress up my Kitten.   
  
"Of course Yami," said Joey bowing before leaving the room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Walking at a fast pace down the sun filled corridors Sarah grinned evilly as she pictured the shock on that sluty bitch's face when she showed her a hand drawn picture of the Pharaoh and her friend.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Bakura asked making the lavender haired girl jump.   
  
Glaring at Bakura for making her move so forcefully, "Idiot! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?!" she hissed.   
  
Ignoring her he pointed a finger over her shoulder at her picture, "Why did you draw that?" he asked out of curiosity grinning Sarah let her fellow thief in on her plan.  
  
"So this Tea person claims to be the Head Concubine and that not even the Pharaoh turns her down yet he is sleeping with Kitten?"  
  
'Oh yeah," said Sarah then she stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
"Why is it?" asked Bakura stopping beside her.  
  
Sarah stared the picture and stared at then at Bakura.  
  
"Here," she said thrusting the picture at Bakura before shoving him into the room. "You give it to the brown haired girl with no tits."  
  
"Hey wait!" shouted Bakura before the door slammed shut.   
  
Bakura slowly turned around and saw all the women staring at him, one of the women that had brown hair and an almost flat chest walked up to him running her hands over his chest.   
  
"Hey," said the female seductively. "Are you looking for a good time?"  
  
"Yes," said Bakura taking her hands off him. "But fortunately you are not the one that can give it to me."  
  
"I am Tea!"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"No one has ever turned me down!" snapped Tea of course that wasn't true last night the Pharaoh had practically tossed her out on her ass.   
  
"Here," said Bakura thrusting a folded piece of paper at her. "This is for you."  
  
Then Bakura made a quick escape before the female could understand what had happened.   
  
Glaring at the chamber door the white haired fiend had vanished through Tea unrolled the scroll and her eyes widened at the picture portrayed there an indignant screech left her throat, knocking over a small table she through the picture into the fire stomping out of the room and down the hall making her way to Yami's room.  
  
"I wonder what her problem was," said one of the girls.  
  
"I don't know," shrugged her companion.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Make sure she gets safely to the throne room when they are finished," said Yami to Malik.   
  
"Very well Pharaoh," said Malik bowing.   
  
Yami, Marik, and Joey walked out of the room leaving Malik to watch over Nichol while the slaves prepared her for the meeting. Malik sat in a corner and watched the females mill around the woman seating down her skin still glistening from the dampness of the bath she had just left. He watched them dry her off before making her stand and putting the clothing on her.   
  
Her hair been placed into curls and bound into a ponytail while locks hung about her face, a strip of blue cloth was placed around her head holding the hair in a ponytail; while a gold tiara with a tiger's eye stone in the middle hung from it in the shape of a tear drop. She wore a top of the same color blue that was composed of cloth covering her breasts but held to her body by blue stones; her skirt was composed of several layers of blue cloth strips it was held to her body by a wide gold belt that hid her tattoo from view, the gold belt had blue stones embedded in it. She wore gold sandals that wrapped up her legs stopping an inch above her ankles, she wore gold anklets with bells on them, and gold wrist and arm bands, she wore gold earrings that had tiger's eye stones dangling from them. Her make up was exotic and brought out her red eyes, a sheer piece of blue cloth went from below her eyes to about an inch below the chin. She looked exotic exactly the way the Pharaoh wanted her to look.   
  
Malik was about to drift off to a light sleep when the door slammed open causing him to fall on his face in shock. He looked up to see a very pissed Tea and she seemed to be looking for the Pharaoh's new mistress.   
  
"Oh shit," he whispered. "This can't be good."  
  
"Where is she?" screamed Tea storming into the bathing chambers. "Where is the fucking bitch."  
  
Nichol walked into the room and stared at Tea in shock for a moment before an annoyed expression came across her face.   
  
"Oh it's you," she said flatly. "What do you want?"  
  
"You were with the Pharaoh last night weren't you?!"  
  
"No," said Nichol cheerfully. "I was no where near him last night; we were together two hours ago."  
  
"Why would he want to be with you?!"  
  
"I don't know perhaps it's because I have better control of myself or perhaps it is because I can actually be modest and still please Yami."  
  
"Who are you to call Pharaoh by his name?!" demanded Tea.  
  
Malik was surprised too very few people were allowed to call Pharaoh by his birth name.   
  
"Simple," said Nichol smoothly the moment Sarah walked in butt naked. "He ordered it."  
  
Humming to herself Sarah danced around nude then stopped in front of an amused Nichol who regarded her with a raised eyebrow a shocked Malik and an appalled Tea.   
  
"Nichol!" Sarah said in a sing song voice. "The idiot Pharaoh is asking for you and I." She stopped looking at Tea then an evil smirk formed on her mouth. "I think he's in rather urgent need for you." She said in a seductive tone casting a knowing look at Nichol who tried not to laugh.   
  
Sputtering Tea pointed at Sarah, "and you accuse me of having no shame!" she shrieked.   
  
Giving Tea a snobbish look she held her head high and sauntered over to Malik and wrapping her arms around his neck leaned in and nipped his ear lobe.   
  
"I have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of," she said removing herself from a flushed Malik she gripped her own breast. "At least I have the necessary assets where as you come up short, well in this case small."  
  
"How dare you!" shrieked Tea.  
  
Nichol just giggled at her friends antics, "this is so much fun!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid bitch!" shrieked Tea.  
  
"Bitch maybe," said Nichol coolly. "But stupid I don't think so."  
  
Tea glared at her a vein pulsing in her forehead.  
  
"Hey!" chirped Nichol. "That actually happens!"  
  
Sarah burst into laughter and doubled over before looping her arm through Nichol's.  
  
"Come on girl we've got a Pharaoh to see and I bet he will be more interested in seeing you then in seeing me especially in that little number."  
  
Nichol laughed and allowed herself to be lead out of the room Malik following them behind. Tea stood dumbfounded in the Pharaoh's chambers before briskly following the two girls shoved past Malik, who growled dangerously, and grabbed Nichol's shoulder jerking her around. Sighing Sarah turned around and punched Tea right in the face.   
  
"I guess some people never learn," Nichol muttered.   
  
Sarah snorted then rubbed her hand on Nichol, "Ewwww essence of slut you take it." Sarah said childishly.   
  
"SARAH!" Nichol yelled chasing her friend around whacking her in the head.  
  
"What?" she whined.  
  
"This is an expensive dress you dolt " she yelled running after her before coming to an abrupt halt. "Wait, can it even be called a dress?"  
  
The two of them looked down at the two piece outfit and shrugged before chasing each other again. After the two calmed down and Malik had moved Tea over to the side of the hall the trio continued to the throne room; stopping at the large golden doors waiting for the guards to open them.   
  
Nichol glanced at Sarah then blushed, "Um Sarah you're um still naked." she finished pointing at her   
  
"Well Duh," the lavender haired girl said as if it was the most well known fact in the world.   
  
Sighing Nichol shook her head, "why are you naked anyways?"   
  
Grinning at Nichol, "I like to show off my body minus the bandages but I can pull it off and besides with bandages and clothes one tends to get hot really fast and I don't itch as much." She said with a haughty wink to her friend who just shook her head.  
  
The moment the doors opened the entire room feel silent and everyone turned to stare at the three of them; except for Yami and Yugi who looked up from their thrones. Sarah noticed Nichol falter a bit before giving her a reassuring shove forward. Nichol slowly began to walk forward with Sarah at her side and Malik following them. Yami stood up when Nichol got closer and had eyes only for her. Sarah looked around her at the advisors from the corner of her eyes amused; they all seemed to be having hard on except for some blonde male who was staring at the advisors with a disgusted look on his face. Although the one that caught her attention was the High Priest of Ra who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her friend, even though she barely noticed him. Glancing around again quickly getting bored of old horny sex starved men Sarah decided to leave.   
  
"Hey, Little Kitten," she whispered.   
  
Jumping with a start Nichol turned her crimson eyes on her friend. "Wha...," she started.   
  
"I'm bored so I'm gonna go," she finished then turned on her heel only to turn right into Malik.  
  
"The little prince is waiting for you," smirked Malik shoving her toward the steps to the throne.   
  
Slowly the two girls descended the steps toward the thrones and the awaiting brothers. The moment Nichol stood before Yami he took her into his arms and kissed her neck, before allowing her to take her seat on the large pillow by his side. She sat on her side stretching her legs out and allowing them to flow down the stairs. Sarah looked at her friend out of the corner of her when Yugi happily pulled her onto his lap. The pharaoh had attached a chain to her right ankle. She frowned she didn't like the thought of her friend being in that position if someone attacked she would be trapped.   
  
Sarah was so into her own thoughts that she didn't hear the click to her own right, when she finally noticed a slight weight on her right leg she looked down and saw another chain attached to her right ankle.  
  
"What the hell?!" she shrieked.   
  
Sarah would have said more but the doors burst open again and two more figures walked in; one a male a few years older then Yami, the other a middle aged woman. Yami shoot to his feet and glared at them angrily.  
  
"Brother!" he hissed. "Nagi!"  
  
Nichol looked between the new arrivals and Yami confused then jumped as her friend yelled, "WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE THOSE THINGS?!"  
  
"Those," said Yami darkly. "Are my half brother Yakamo, and his mother, my father's first wife, Nagi."  
  
"Brother dear," said Yakamo who had the dark hair and skin that was characteristic of an Egyptian. "I see your reputation was on tact, they said you enjoyed women and from the look of that little piece of work at you feet I guess they were right. Tell me brother what whore house did you get her from I really must look into it."  
  
"The woman is known of your concern," said Yami tightly.  
  
"Dear brother," said Yakamo walking up to stand in front of him. "Didn't father always say you should share."  
  
"Touch her and I will not be as forgiving as father was."  
  
"Father always was weak," smirked Yakamo.   
  
"Only were you were concerned."  
  
"Oh no, I believe he was also weak where you're mother was concerned."  
  
Yami glared at him, his fist glowing with the power of his birth right.   
  
"Tell me brother did you choose some slave girl to be your number one whore?"  
  
Yami was about to reply when Bakura walked up on the stage with the thrones.  
  
"Hello Bakura," said Nichol.   
  
"Hello sis," said Bakura walking past her, then a second later he stopped, blinked, and stared at Nichol. "What the hell are you wearing?!"  
  
"Um, a dress," said Nichol slowly.  
  
"That isn't a dress!"  
  
"Hey! What are you getting so upset for?! It's not like you haven't seen similar crap at the brothel!"  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"So brother," said Yakamo sweetly, a little too sweetly. "You are sharing you bed with the sister of the King of Thieves, who also happens to work at a brothel. Father would be so…. proud."  
  
"I don't come from a brothel," said Nichol staring at Yakamo. "I was raised in a temple."  
  
"A temple whore then," sneered Nagi.  
  
"No," said Nichol. "I was the daughter of the High Priestess of Bast."  
  
Looking back and forth between the bickering parties Sarah raised an eyebrow than waved a hand in front of Yugi's face. Yugi not paying attention just gently moved her hand away intently watching the scene before him. Grinning to herself Sarah pulled a pin like object out of her long lavender hair and moving to the back of the throne where she couldn't be seen she began eagerly working on freeing herself from the chain that bound her to this room of in her terms stuck up assholes. The moment she did she started toward the door before turning curiously and marching back to Yakamo she jerked open his kilt and looked down.  
  
"Are you sure he is your brother?" she asked.   
  
"Woman what are you doing?!" demanded Yakamo.   
  
"I mean it is so small," said Sarah as if she had never heard him.  
  
Bakura was cracking up, while Nichol was just starting at the scene in shock. Sarah then turned away from Yakamo and did the same to Yami.  
  
"Damn," she said. "No wonder Nichol is screaming so much, I would scream to if I had that thing going in and out of me. Damn if it is that big like that imagine what it would be like erected! Pharaoh's older brother must have gotten it from his mom's side because she don't have a chest!"  
  
"What!" shrieked Nagi.  
  
"You heard me ya ole bitch, speaking of flat chested you'd get along great with another flat chested whore here her names um Tea I think I'll introduce you sometime. " The golden eyed thief spoke as though this was a normal conversation all the while putting the Pharaoh's clothing back in order.  
  
Then she went back to the conversation at hand glancing back to where Yakamo was seething she waved a dismissive hand. "I gotta admit though even my cutie pie here had me screamin for awhile," Sarah said with a wink to a blushing Yugi while she sat down on his lap purposely grinding her rear against his manhood.   
  
Bakura not able to hold back fell to his knees gripping Yami's throne laughing. "Hey Sarah!" he said in gasping voice. "You can inspect me anytime!"   
  
He started laughing again even the pharaoh was laughing. Looking around the room Sarah spotted the priest that had been looking at her friend he to was trying to stifle his laughter behind his hand. Grinning wickedly Sarah stood up as soon as she was sure she had given the prince a hard on.   
  
Yawning she looked over to Nichol "I'm going out I'll see you later," she said as she stood up stretching showing off her curves and body teasing her eh audience with only bandages covering a few deep wounds that only added to her appeal.  
  
Sarah and Bakura left the throne room, Nichol was trying very hard not to laugh. Joey however was snickering when he remembered something.  
  
"Weren't they exiled from Egypt?" he asked pointing at Nagi and Yakamo.  
  
"They were," said Yami seriously. "Tell me brother why are you here if you knew that coming here would get you killed?"  
  
"Because I figured you would have the mood to forget about what I did six years ago."  
  
"You killed my mother that is not something I would easily forgive, not only that but you tried to kill my brother. You also tried to kill our father whom may I remind you tried to save your worthless ass."  
  
"Oh well such is life," said Yakamo waving his hand. "Now about the woman."  
  
"Not in a million years brother," spat Yami.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sarah and Bakura stole horses from the royal barn; they wanted to escape to one of their many hideouts before anyone else showed up. The moment they reached the hideout they climbed off the horses and snuck inside not noticing the male with light bluish green hair watching them. Smacking Bakura on the arm as they rode into town ditching the horses as they made their way deep into the slums to the brothel Bakura's mother owned.   
  
"What was that for?!" demanded Bakura.  
  
"No reason," said Sarah.   
  
"I can't believe you are letting HER WEAR THAT!"  
  
"You know you are right next time I will let her walk around naked."  
  
"Damn it Sarah! That is all we need the Pharaoh to be even more heated over her!"  
  
"I don't even think that is possible come on lets go see your momma!"  
  
Sarah and Bakura walked into the office where Bakura's mother was.  
  
"Hello mother," said Bakura kissing her cheek.   
  
"Good afternoon son," said Matiska. "How is the young priestess?"  
  
"Sarah finally got up the brains to talk to her."  
  
"That is good," nodded Matiska. "I sense there is some other reason you are here for though, what is it?"  
  
"I want to know about fertility drugs," said Sarah.  
  
Matiska raised an eyebrow pulling her long white locks into a low ponytail at the base of the neck.   
  
"Tell me why on earth would a young girl like you be needing fertility herbs for?" she asked in a suspicious tone.   
  
Blanching Sarah fell over, "there not for me! There for Nichol!" She yelled, still considerably pale at the mention of fertility herbs and herself mentioned in the same sentence.   
  
Snickering Bakura looked her over, "hell if she wants brats all you have to do is leave her in a locked room with Yugi." He muttered.   
  
Then fell over as he was hit in the face with a pillow by a blushing Sarah, "shut up." She hissed. "Your momma doesn't know anything about what transpired between me and Yugi so keep quiet!" she hissed.  
  
"What went on between you and Yugi?" asked Matiska. "Wait before answering that, tell me why Kitten wants fertility herbs?"  
  
"She doesn't," said Sarah.   
  
"What do you mean she doesn't?" asked Matiska. "If she doesn't then why are you asking about them for her?"  
  
"The Pharaoh," said Sarah simple.  
  
"The Pharaoh wants her pregnant?"  
  
"No," said Sarah.  
  
"Then why does she need them?"  
  
"Because the Pharaoh doesn't want her to get pregnant; and if she gets pregnant he will mark her."  
  
"Are you sure she wants to have his child?"  
  
"Well I know that she can only be with one male."  
  
"Sarah why are you really doing this?"  
  
"Because I saw the look in her eyes when she told me she hadn't been marked. She loves the Pharaoh and the only way he will mark her is if she is pregnant with his child."  
  
"Are you sure he will do that Sarah?" asked Bakura. "He doesn't seem like the sort of person to be thrilled about a child."  
  
"Everyone loves a baby," said Sarah.  
  
"Even you?" asked Matiska.   
  
"Yes, just as long as the child ain't mine," chirped Sarah.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes muttering, "not if the prince as anything to say about it."  
  
"I heard that!" exclaimed Sarah.  
  
"Alright you two," said Matiska before they could get another one of the brawls again. "Sarah how is it possible for the Pharaoh to have had her this long and not get her pregnant?"  
  
"He as been giving her infertility drugs to prevent his seed from taking root."  
  
"Alright bring me back a sample of what he uses and whatever he puts it in and I will see what I can do."  
  
"He puts in wine," said Sarah.  
  
"Must be some pretty potent infertility herbs if it can fight the fertility effects of wine (A/N: wine is made from grapes and grapes are a fertility drug)."  
  
"You don't say," said Sarah.  
  
"Are you sure that she will be safe once she becomes pregnant?" asked Matiska.  
  
"Yes," said Sarah.  
  
"Alright then," said Matiska.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Brother I suggest you leave here and now before I have you executed on the spot," snarled Yami.  
  
"Would you really do something like that in front of the little girl that warms your bed?" taunted Yakamo.  
  
Glaring Yami growled stepping down away from his throne he walked up to Yakamo the two men engaged in a classic stare-down. Looking between the two Nichol sighed and shook her head.   
  
"Oh dear," she mumbled. "My ass is so going to get it tonight."   
  
She glared at the Pharaoh, her lover, and his revoltingly, pathetic half brother. As minutes passed and trails of sweat were making their way down the side of Yakamo's face, apparently the two had started up a mental argument which it seemed Yakamo was losing badly for he gave a girlish shriek and launched himself at Yami, who tensed ready for a fight, but nearly fell over as his half brother began a round of aimless slapping. Resisting the urge to burst out laughing Yami stepped to the side as his brother fell to the floor. Unable to contain himself Yami laughed outright nearly doubling over. Nichol who had buried her face in the soft material of the ornamental pillow in which she sat; Yugi was biting his fist in order to contain his laughter.   
  
From the floor Yakamo red faced and teary eyed glared at the Pharaoh. "Why, why YOU BITCH STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" he screamed.  
  
While trying to stand up only to his mother Nagi's horror tripped over the hem of his robes landing in a heap once again. Yami who had ended up on the floor he was laughing so hard pounded his fist against the stone floors watching the pathetic display before him. Finally getting to his feet Yakamo glared daggers at his half brother then walking over to his mother who hissed at Yami.   
  
"You bastard, son of a filthy whore, don't think we won't return the throne will belong to its rightful owner," she grabbed Yakamo by his sleeve and dragged him to the large double doors held open by two gasping blonde guards.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at Yami, Yakamo yelled out in his 'I just hit puberty' voice, "I will have my revenge brother and don't you forget it I shall return!" he finished with an evil cackling laugh only to choke in the middle and was dragged the rest of the way out of the throne room grasping his throat.  
  
"That was so sad," muttered Nichol into her hands shaking her head.   
  
Yami grinned and sat beside her on the pillow, deciding to piss off his advisors and pulled Nichol into his lap and kissed her full on the mouth. The door opened again and Yami looked up to see a priest walk into the room, a priest of Set.   
  
"High Priest of Set," said Yami standing up after placing Nichol back on her pillow. "How may I help you?"   
  
Yami glared suspiciously at the green haired High Priest of Set before seating on the throne and pulling Nichol onto his lap.   
  
'Either the gods have a sick sense of humor or this is all to suspicious to be a coincidence,' Yami thought to himself.   
  
Bowing with fake adoration to his Pharaoh the servant of Set, called Noah, smirked as he gazed at the small royal family and even wider as his eyes landed upon the object of his search.   
  
'Descendant of Bast, I have finally found you,' he thought his hungry red orbs raking over her figure as she sat upon the Pharaoh's lap lazily playing with one of his earrings, ignoring the High Priest.   
  
"Noah," said Yami flatly noticing the new arrival's observation of HIS woman. "What is it you are here for?"  
  
"Great Pharaoh," began Noah shaking himself to get out of that short, brief fantasy he had been having. "It as been brought to my attention that the Priestesses of Sakhmet are practicing the forbidden arts."  
  
Yami frowned and stared at Noah for several moments, before speaking "Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"You are the Pharaoh of course," said Noah trying not to let his nervousness show while he every once in awhile stole a glance at the woman on Yami's lap.   
  
For some reason Nichol looked over at Noah and caught his eyes, something in his eyes made her attempt to bury her face in Yami's neck wrapping her arms around his neck as well.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yawning Sarah stood up along side Bakura stretching. Both of the young tomb robbers kissed and hugged Matiska then left the room and walked outside the brothel then getting up on their respective horses Bakura's a chocolate brown colored one and Sarah's a silver white one. They both grinned before taking off towards the palace in a silent race.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Shuddering at the overwhelming darkness she was feeling with the Priest's eyes upon her she whimpered against the Pharaoh's neck.   
  
Glaring Yami narrowed his eyes. "Why," he started high priest. "Would you inform me of what I already know?" Yami asked his arms tightening around Nichol.   
  
His eyes widening Noah opened his mouth to speak, but was startled as Nichol spoke this time.  
  
"You are a High Priest of Set." she said in a shaky voice. "Servants of Set are known throughout the different temples for practicing the forbidden arts so tell us High Priest why would you bring up the Priestesses of Sakhmet?" She finished meekly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Upon reaching the palace grounds Sarah and Bakura left their horses in the stables near by. Rather than going through the guards the duo made their way over the palace wall again before Bakura gave a set time for them to meet and where, they also bet a ruby for who finds the drug first. They both streaked off in opposite directions Sarah going in the palace through the prince's room as usual and Bakura decided to go through the bath chambers.   
  
Sarah snuck into the Pharaoh's chambers to see if she could find it in one of the Pharaoh's chests, while Bakura went in search of Joey's chambers farther down the hall. Bakura finally came across a door that had the symbol of a physician on it; he looked up and down the hall then opening the door silently and looked inside. He looked through along the various shelves and jars in the main room before a shelf off in the corner caught his eyes. He grinned and swiftly walked over to it. He picked up the jar half full of amber liquid and gently and looked it, etched within the clear glass were the words 'Infertility'.   
  
"Gotcha," smirked the thief before running out of the room to meet Sarah back in Yugi's chambers.   
  
A few seconds later Sarah walked in looking very annoyed at not finding the drug.   
  
"Didn't find it?" asked Bakura grinning while he sat on Yugi's bed.  
  
"No," grumped Sarah plopping down next to him on the bed.   
  
"I did," chirped Bakura waving it in his face.  
  
"You suck," groaned Sarah.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Bakura grinning placing the small jar safely in his bag and pinning Sarah to the bed. "Is that an invitation."  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
From his kneeling position Noah shot an icy glare a the former Priestess upon the Pharaoh's lap, the glare although a flash in the Priest's eyes did not go unnoticed by the Pharaoh or Seto the High Priest of Ra who had stationed himself against the corner wall.   
  
"Well my lady, the rumors that spread between the temples are just rumors I assure you. Why would I endanger my own disciples and god by practicing forbidden arts as practicers of those arts that go against the will of our Pharaoh," he finished with a sickeningly sweet tone that one would use when deceiving a child.   
  
Seto coughed trying to hide his annoyance, at the new male that had appeared.   
  
"Bullshit, bullshit," said Joey, Malik, and Marik while coughing.   
  
Noah turned his glare to Joey who just looked back at him innocently; while the guards just began to whistle something about 'if he only had a brain' from their posts at the door.   
  
"As I was saying the Priestesses are making far too many sacrifices then are necessary for certain rituals," said Noah then to harm the young female on the Pharaoh's lap he added. "They seem fond of sacrificing tigers."  
  
He smirked to himself although on the outside he went a little pale when he saw the woman's eyes glow slightly from beneath the shadow of the Pharaoh's chin.   
  
"Is that so?" asked Yami coldly his eyes even colder.   
  
"Y, yes my Pharaoh," Noah stuttered. "I figured you would want to know since they leave the mutilated carcasses out to where peasants can see them weather it be in the cities or outside their very temple...." He was cut off by the dark haired woman who stood up from her place on the pharaohs lap, her eye's glowing slightly   
  
"You better hope your lying," she hissed the chain that graced her ankle gave a click before falling to the floor and she stormed past Noah, the advisors and Malik and Marik and disappeared down the hall.   
  
Yami glared icily at the high priest of Set but inwardly he wondered why she had up and left the way she did. Seto his eyes narrowed and he stared at the door in which the former priestess had stormed through.  
  
'For a moment,' he thought his brow furrowing. 'I thought I felt and ancient magick from her, what is going on?' His lips set in their usual scowl he nodded to Yami and took his leave.   
  
Noah frozen on the spot he to had felt the ancient power within the girl it scared even him he had to get rid of her soon or she would pose a definite threat to his plans; standing he bowed low to his Pharaoh announcing his leave. Yami still glaring at the doors where his love, the High Priest of Ra, and the servant of Set had left scowled and dismissed the meeting.   
  
"Joey, come with me," said Yami walking in the direction of his chambers where Nichol was more then likely to have gone in.   
  
Malik and Marik took up positions beside them and Yugi hurried to catch up with his brother, his friend, and his two lovers.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"This is not going well," said a female voice.  
  
"No it is not," said the other one. "Their powers have not even started to show fully."  
  
"The Kitten did show some signs though," said the first one.   
  
"They will only fully come out if they are endanger," said the second.  
  
"Will they be able to handle that amount of power though? They are both so fragile."  
  
"They will I have faith in them. So should you."  
  
"I know I just wish this hadn't happened so quickly, her mother had no time to train her and the other as no training at all."  
  
"Then we had best make sure they get some training before it kills them." 


	15. A Thief’s Love and Other Happenings

Daughters of Egypt 15:  
  
A Thief's Love and Other Happenings   
  
Authors' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue.  
  
Lemon and Light Yaoi  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Glaring at her grinning partner Sarah pulled her arms from his grip.   
  
"No, just the fact that I have to give up one of my rubies, to a pompous ass like you." She stated edgily trying to get his bigger much heavier body off of hers.   
  
"So, I'm a pompous ass now?" he said regrabbing her wrists pinning them above her head while leaning in, he causally brushed his lips against hers pulling back just enough to gaze into her stormy golden eyes he murmured "You know, I have wanted you for a long time. Do you think I will pass up this chance?"   
  
Before she could answer, before she could see the depths of his emotions he covered her petal soft lips with his own releasing her wrists he wrapped his arms around her holding her close while his tongue snaked across her bottom lip biting gently asking for entrance.   
  
     
  
   Sighing against his lips Sarah granted the thief access to explore the depths of her mouth. Mixed emotions were waging their battle with in the girl's mind, confusion being one, Bakura had waited along time for this, how long had he waited and why most importantly didn't she notice? Doubt the second, she belonged to the prince now, should she be doing this? Should she be with Bakura?   
  
   
  
   Still lost within her inner battle she failed to notice Bakura had sensed her confusion and doubt and pulled back with a sorrowful expression.   
  
'I can't have her, I have known this I know it goes against everything' he got off the bed and was ready to leave when Sarah grabbed his hand.   
  
"Bakura wait," she started a blush tinted her pale cheeks "Um, How long?" she asked quietly.   
  
"What do you mean?" he said icily immediately regretting his tone of voice.   
  
"I gomen, I shouldn't have asked," she said letting go of his hand her eyes became misty with tears.   
  
Wincing as he heard her release a quite sob he turned to her with his head bowed the thief found his feet interesting as he couldn't meet her eyes.   
  
"I, I have always liked you even when I found you getting all beat up in the alley with those kids, but now," he said his voice soft.   
  
"But now.... what?" she urged   
  
"I can't have you at all."   
  
   
  
   "That's not true!" she nearly shouted, his head shot up his deep chocolate orbs burned into her own stormy golden ones. Standing up Sarah walked to Bakura her cloak and bandages disheveled her hair loose and flowing lightly on the soft desert breeze that graced the room she wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling his chest. "Yugi, should be back later we have time," she mumbled against his chest. Shocked chocolate orbs became half lidded as the girls body molded perfectly against his larger one, cautiously he brought his arms around her in a tight embrace.   
  
   
  
   "Are you sure?" he murmured into her hair his hands sliding down her back stopping to give a quick squeeze to her hips then moving down to cup her firm rear. Moaning Sarah rained soft kisses along the white haired thief's torso moving up on her tip toes she placed soft kisses along his collar bone. Groaning himself Bakura gave her rear one last squeeze then lifted her up, her legs automatically going around his waist, the two engaged in a heated kiss.  
  
   
  
   Walking back towards the bed Bakura began unfastening her bandages after ridding her of her cloak while she ridded him of his crimson one. She arched her back against him as his lips made their way from her neck to her breasts mewling; She buried her once occupied hands into his thick silver white locks.   
  
Lowering her to the bed and pulling away the rest of the bandages relieved to see that the bruising was barely visible except for the more serious wounds which he frowned at.   
  
'Well,' he thought. 'She wouldn't have to endure looking like a mummy anymore.' Unable to help himself he let loose a rare genuine laugh.   
  
Glaring through half lidded passion fogged eyes Sarah crossed her arms over her breasts glaring at her soon to be lover. "What are you laughing at?" she growled.   
  
   
  
   Shaking his head, "just a thought." He said smiling before lowering himself making a trail of soft butterfly kisses from her breasts to her navel then he looked at her she seemed lost once again within the depth of her mind, Smirking 'NO matter,' he thought 'I'll regain her attention soon enough', he hovered over her womanhood.   
  
'Damn,' Sarah thought. 'If Nichol could see this I fear she might die, Kura is smiling and laughing HOLY SHIT ' the thief's train of thought broken as she felt a hot tongue tasting her before shoving completely into her.   
  
Biting back a scream of passion at the sudden intrusion into her depths. Bringing a delicate hand to her lips she bit down on her own hand to keep from crying out, the last thing they needed was for a patrolling guard to pass while pleasurable sounds from inside the prince's chambers while the prince himself was still in the throne room. Or so she thought.  
  
   
  
   Sighing Yugi thought of the days interesting events, though they were no doubt serious he found them quite amusing.   
  
'I wonder' he thought 'Where Sarah had run off to' scowling as he remembered his little fox had left him with an aching hard on in the throne room no less then sauntered off as though nothing had happened. 'Oh, I am going to get her for that' he grinned to himself as he came up with wicked ideas to do to his fox when she returned.   
  
Heaving another deep sigh as he approached his chambers, pushing the large doors open he gasped his eyes wide as he heard sounds of passion ringing out like an exotic melody throughout his chambers.   
  
'She wouldn't' he thought storming into his rooms the doors shutting behind him. An angry look placed itself upon his normally angelic features making him resemble his older brother remarkably he walked quietly to his sleeping room was, his rooms were different from his brothers who had his bed right in view of the entrance doors.   
  
   
  
   The angry look upon the prince's face vanished as his bed came into view catching the sight of the two pale haired thief's, both of his fantasies one of which he now owned ...so to speak... Shocked he watched as Bakura pulled out of her till only the head of his manhood remained before pushing back hard into her depths, as she bit down into the silk bedding to quiet her sounds of passion. Feeling a familiar ache and hardening between his legs Yugi blushed unsure of joining them.   
  
'Why the hell am I hesitating?!' the princes mind screamed at him 'She is mine but Bakura is a different story would he be angry? I don't want him to be angry with me' he thought tears of sexual frustration and confusion forming in his bright lavender eye's.   
  
   
  
   Hearing a soft moan not from himself or Sarah Bakura stopped his thrusting to Sarah's disappointment, his chocolate eyes scanned the room then widened when they landed on Yugi.   
  
"Oh shit." was all the thief said before pulling completely out of Sarah who whimpered at the loss so close to the edge.   
  
"Kura, what's wrong?" she whispered. Then as her senses came back she followed his gaze wondering why he was so pale then gasped as her eyes landed on Yugi. "Yugi !?!" she yelped, "um,...."   
  
'Oh, no what have I done?' she thought looking from Bakura to Yugi.   
  
Bakura looked ready to grab anything that could be used as a weapon if he had to and Yugi her eye's widened as she took in Yugi's appearance he was,....... aroused to say the least.   
  
"Yugi ?" she said slowly then grinned as an idea hit her. "Do you want to join us?" she said slyly as she sat up and moved to where she could run her hands over Bakura's chest then keeping her eye's on Yugi trailed her hands down Bakura's muscled abdomen and gripped his semi hard erection then began pumping it slowly but hard, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the slit enjoying the keening noises her partner was making.  
  
   
  
   'Oh Gods Oh gods ' Yugi thought frantically as he watched the two pale thief's that had asked him to join them.   
  
"Oh gods Yes !" he said urgently taking long strides ignoring the pain of his evident arousal he made his way to the pale pair.   
  
Leaving Bakura to his own devices Sarah pulled herself to the edge of the bed grabbing Yugi pulling him into a deep kiss while frantically trying to remove his clothing not caring about the jewelry.   
  
Growling, Bakura moved behind Yugi puling him away from Sarah who just mewed and shot a glare towards her smirking partner who had lowered himself to his knees behind the prince.  
  
Gripping Yugi's chin gently but firmly tilted his head slightly capturing his lips in a hot passion full kiss as though he wished to devour the prince.  
  
   Sarah moaned running her hands over her body gripping her own breast while the other went fingers delving between the hot wet folds of her womanhood. Falling back onto the bed Sarah indulged in one of her many fantasies as she watched Bakura devour Yugi in a single kiss while he removed the kilt from the princes body then with a firm hand roughened from years of blade handling gripped the hardened length between Yugi's legs pumping slowly. Both the prince and the thief eye's the lavender haired girl on the bed watching as she pleasured herself trying to reach her peak, soft moans came from her kiss swollen lips her passion clouded eye's slipped closed.   
  
   
  
   Pulling Yugi into another mind numbing kiss he picked him up depositing him on the bed. Groaning Yugi removed his fox's fingers sucking on each of them watching in amusement as she bucked her hips towards him he pulled back settling on his knees he lifted her legs spreading them he placed her legs on his shoulder then without warning shoved himself abruptly into her smoldering velvet heat.   
  
She arched with a scream "YUGI !!! Ahhhh!" she yelled.  
  
   Bakura smirked as he watched his prince take the withering thief below him. getting up he made his way to the desk in the room pulling out a small bottle of fragrant imported rose oil that Malik had informed him would be there and walked back over to the duo. Climbing behind Yugi he moved Sarah's left leg off the princes shoulder to the bed grinning as he watched her meet Yugi's every thrust. Making Yugi bend over Sarah who gladly began another assault on her breasts and stead his legs a bit revealing his opening, bringing his fingers to Yugi's lips.   
  
"Suck," he ordered, gladly to obey Yugi took the digits into his hot mouth licking and sucking with vigor coating each generously with saliva. Puling his fingers from Yugi's lips who whimpered and went back to suckling Sarah's breasts licking along the underside of one then ran his tongue up to her throat then moving to the junction of her shoulder and neck he panted and stilled his thrusts as Bakura gently slid one digit inside him, he groaned   
  
then winced slightly as Bakura added another stretching, preparing him for what was to come, then pulled them away uncorking the bottle of rose oil pouring some into his hand then coated his throbbing length recorking the bottle he threw it to the floor positioning himself at Yugi's entrance, at Yugi's nod he began to push inside the smaller body hissing at the tight heat that surrounded him. Filling sheathing himself into the shuddering body he stopped giving Yugi a chance to adjust to the feel of taking and getting taken.   
  
   
  
   Yugi panted and pulled back enough to gaze into Sarah's eyes she smiled and leaned up kissing his lips softy, upon puling back she shot a glare at the both of them   
  
"If neither of you move right this second I will dismember the both of you," she said gaspingly.   
  
"As you wish" Bakura smirked as he gripped Yugi's hips tightly pulling back then thrusting hard into the tight heat groaning he repeated this process then stopped half way causing Yugi to thrust back against him and move with in Sarah as well setting up a rhythm of sorts.   
  
   
  
   Upon reaching the height of her plateau first Sarah came with a scream her walls tightening around Yugi even more causing a choked gasp from him as he spilled himself within her triggering Bakura's Orgasm as well. thrusting hard a few more times Bakura came with a growl spilling his hot seed within Yugi. Pulling out of the tight heat Bakura fell over to the side laying out on his back gasping and breathing hard. Yugi pulled gently out of Sarah while rolling off of her he snuggled against her side.  
  
   
  
   After a few long minutes of silence Yugi spoke "Not that I mind but how long has this been going on and why has no one told me?" he asked.   
  
A dark chuckle came from the other side of Sarah who was sound asleep "Actually this is the first time I've ever lain with her or you little prince so there's nothing to worry about and to ease your concerns she did try and resist putting you before me rather than just fucking me. " he stated calmly to tired to get into an argument.   
  
"Well I don't mind as long as I can join you guys again." Yugi said in a whisper a soft pint tinted his cheeks he buried his face in Sarah's lavender locks.   
  
'I knew I was asking to much' he thought feeling tears pool at the corners of his eyes not noticing the sound of the bed sheets ruffling as Bakura pulled himself up against Sarah's right side looking onto the girls soft features as she slept he reached over taking Yugi's chin then pulled him into another deep kiss. Releasing the prince's chin Bakura laid back down puling a sleepy disgruntled aggravated at being moved Sarah against him.   
  
"My prince you are to decide if I am to join not the other way around," Bakura said jokingly.   
  
Smiling Yugi snuggled against Sarah once again who spoke up. "Shut the hell up both of ya I'm trian to sleep here," she growled snuggling into the pillows.   
  
Chuckling Bakura and Yugi let their eyes drift closed and all three fell into a deep sleep.  
  
   
  
   As the shift changed Malik and Marik made their way out of a spare room that was relatively close to Yugi's, they straightened up grinning to each other they both had entertained each other while listening to the events in Yugi's room.   
  
"Oy, Marik think next time we can join em?" Malik asked as the two walked down the hall back to their chambers.   
  
"Oh hell yeah," was Marik's answer as he smirked knowing the prince would not object having had the two guards company before and he hadn't had a problem with sharing with Bakura next time they'd be sure to be there. Giving Malik a knowing look before he took off grinned as he heard Malik's yell then start running after him.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami and Joey walked through the halls looking for the woman, they found her seating calmly in front of the Pharaoh's chamber door. Yami nodded to Joey telling him to leave them alone, and he did.   
  
"Come with me woman," said Yami walking into his room.   
  
Nichol stood up and followed him inside the room stopping a few feet in and listened to the door slam shut.  
  
"My brother is probably with your friend again," said Yami off handily from his spot a few feet from her. "I assume he as fallen in love with her."  
  
Nichol smiled softly behind her veil knowing the fact very well, she wondered how Bakura took to the idea.   
  
"I also hear that your other friend is probably taken with him as well."  
  
Nichol blinked that was a surprise to say the least; she hadn't expected that.   
  
"All in all my brother loves at least one of your friends," said Yami coming to stand before her and gently stroke her cheek. "There is one thing I wish to know though."  
  
"What would that be?" asked Nichol softly.   
  
"You seemed more upset then normal about hearing that the Priestesses of Sakhmet were using tigers for sacrifices. Tell me why is that?"  
  
"I am a Priestess of Bas…"  
  
Nichol was cut off when Yami's hand wrapped around her neck, "listen well to me Kitten." Growled Yami. "You are no longer a Priestess of Bast, you now belong to me and it would do you much good if you never forgot that fact. There is one more thing that you should always remember, though my brother may fall for one of your friends; I will never fall for you. All you are too me is a really good fuck. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Pharaoh," said Nichol nodding her head slowly.   
  
"Good," said Yami releasing his hold on her. "Stay here and I will be back shortly.   
  
Yami left the room in search of the Royal Jeweler he wanted the man to make a collar that would mark Nichol as his. He frowned heading down the halls perhaps he should talk to Yugi about getting one made for his own female.   
  
Nichol sank to the floor the moment the Pharaoh left the room, she was rubbing her neck slowly.   
  
"Why," she whispered softly. "Why did I have to fall in love with a man that has no heart?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Noah stormed into the Temple of Set and looked around for his three main servants.   
  
"Keith, Weevil, Rex," he shouted. "Come here!"  
  
Three males raced into the room and bowed before the High Priest of Set.  
  
"Yes, Master Noah?"  
  
"I have a job for you three, there is a woman that the Pharaoh seems very fond of. I want you go find her at some point and destroy her in anyway you seem fit. She has tan skin, eyes of blood, and black hair with a single streak of gold in it. Think you boys can handle that?"  
  
"Of course master," said Weevil. "However?"  
  
"However what?" asked Noah.   
  
"Can we have some fun with her first?"  
  
"Of course you can," grinned Noah. "That is the entire point of it all. I want you to degrade her body so that people will only remember her as some worthless former whore for the Pharaoh. Which once we get done with her will be all she is. We must first of course plant a seed of thought into someone's mind close to her to get her out of the Pharaoh's watchful eye. Whom should we use?"  
  
Noah closed his eyes and concentrated on people that might be in the palace and be close to the former priestess. He grinned when he found the perfect one the purple haired thief he grinned and planted the notion of going to the market place the next day in her mind. It should be all to easy.  
  
"Good," said Noah. "It is finished she will be in the market place tomorrow and shouldn't be that easy to spot. Go get ready tomorrow will be a very busy day."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
It was late that night when Yugi and Sarah lay awake, with Bakura still asleep beside them.   
  
"Tell me Yugi what exactly happened all those years ago, that caused Yami to hate his older brother," said Sarah.  
  
"Nagi was my father's cousin." Began Yugi. "He had to marry her and shortly after he did she gave birth to Yakamo, however shortly after that she was given a young Egyptian Slave Girl, she was very beautiful. My father's interests in Nagi came to a sudden halt and he fixed all his attentions on the slave girl Kedia. When Yakamo was two my father made Kedia his first wife and kicked Nagi back to the Harem Chambers. Kedia gave birth to Yami a year later, and me two years after that. When Yakamo was fifteen he murdered our mother and tried to kill our father, but he had both Yakamo and Nagi sent into exile for conspiring to take over the throne. A year after that Yami was made Pharaoh."  
  
"Why doesn't your brother like me and Bakura then if that is the case?"  
  
"My brother only likes to think of mother as the noble woman she was when we were born. To him calling him common or slave is an insult, since she had died to save him."  
  
"So he thinks us being here is an insult to his mother?"  
  
"No, he just needs time to understand that our mother was great because of her common backgrounds and he will some day I guarantee it."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Sarah.   
  
"Because," said Bakura waking up. "Nichol I am sure will manage to worm her way into his heart just like she did to me and you."  
  
"Good point," laughed Sarah.   
  
Someone knocked on the door and Yugi got up to answer it pulling a robe on along the way, he pulled the door open a crack and looked outside.   
  
"Yes?" he asked. "What is it? Yes, I understand. Yes, of course. Thank you. No, that will be all you are dismissed."  
  
"What was that about?" asked Sarah when he walked back in and started putting on his clothes.   
  
"My brother wants to see me," said Yugi. "I will be back in a bit."  
  
That said Yugi fastened his cloak and left the room leaving the two tomb robbers alone by themselves. He walked down the hall and back into the throne room.   
  
"What is it brother?" asked Yugi.   
  
All Yami did was toss Yugi a gold choker that looked like it would fit around a woman's neck. The chocker had his personal seal on it.   
  
"Use it on the thief if you want tomorrow at the next meeting," said Yami walking past him. "I intend to use mine."  
  
Yugi looked back down at the chocker again and noticed that notch on it that looked like it would fit the chain that he used around her ankle. He grinned happily content in knowing he had another way to mark the thief as his own.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Yami and Yugi sat on their normal thrones with Nichol in her normal spot at the Pharaoh's feet. Sarah just bounded in happily and landed next to Nichol happily.  
  
"Nichol guess what," hissed Sarah.   
  
"What?" asked Nichol softly.   
  
"I am with Bakura too," said Sarah happily.  
  
"I know," said Nichol softly.   
  
"That's it?" asked Sarah disappointed.   
  
"It was only a matter of time," said Nichol.  
  
"What is with you," scowled Sarah. "Stop being such a stick up the ass I mean you are in one of your two favorite positions: one at the Pharaoh's feet the other and the other in his bed."  
  
"Fuck you Sarah," said Nichol in a monotone.  
  
Sarah blinked and stared at her grabbing her arm, "what the hell is wrong…."  
  
Sarah gasped and felt a wave of dizziness come over her and saw a flashback in Nichol's mind.  
  
======================================================  
  
'"I am a Priestess of Bas…"  
  
Nichol was cut off when Yami's hand wrapped around her neck, "listen well to me Kitten." Growled Yami. "You are no longer a Priestess of Bast, you now belong to me and it would do you much good if you never forgot that fact. There is one more thing that you should always remember, though my brother may fall for one of your friends; I will never fall for you. All you are too me is a really good fuck. Do you understand?"'  
  
======================================================  
  
"What the hell?!" screamed Sarah leaping up and startling the room into silence. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed turning on the Pharaoh and punched him in the face. "How could you do that to her? You are such an asshole. I don't know what she sees in you! She you are nothing but a fucking bastard!" All the while she slammed her fists into his chest.   
  
Eventually Sarah gave up trying to make him feel pain and picked the lock on Nichol's ankle and dragged her to the door of the throne room. She turned back and glared at the Pharaoh, "You hate common people so much then why don't you look at your own background!"   
  
"Wench," shouted Yami rubbing his chin. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because for some reason my brother is fond of you, but don't push your luck woman."  
  
Sarah whirled back around at him and hissed in anger before storming out of the room. She dragged Nichol to Yugi's bedchambers to leave the young prince a note.  
  
"Sarah?" asked Bakura blinking in shock when he saw his partner dragging Nichol behind her. "What is going on?"  
  
"The Pharaoh is an ass!" screamed Sarah.  
  
"Well yeah I already know that," said Bakura. "So what is your point?"  
  
"He admitted to Nichol the only thing he thought of her as was a good fuck," said Sarah.  
  
"In front of you?"  
  
"No he did it at some other point," said Sarah.   
  
"Did she tell you?"  
  
"No I somehow managed to get inside her mind."  
  
"So where are you taking her?" asked Bakura after a moment of silence.  
  
"To our hideout."  
  
"I can't believe he said that too her," said Bakura running his hands through his hair. "To have the man you love tell you to him you will be nothing but a good fuck."  
  
"I know," said Sarah writing a letter to Yugi.   
  
"What are you writing?" asked Bakura.  
  
"A letter to Yugi," said Sarah. "Telling him I will be back when I can get some sort of response from Nichol."  
  
Once she finished Sarah placed the letter on Yugi's bed and took hold of Nichol again.   
  
"Here," said Bakura gathering Nichol into his arms. "I will go with you it might be hard getting her there with her in this state."  
  
Together the two thieves snuck their friend out of the palace and stile two horses and rode hard and long out into the desert. Once they reached their destination Bakura carried Nichol into the hideout and set her down at the stone slab that served as a table.   
  
"Do you need anything?" asked Bakura.   
  
"I need you to go to the market," said Sarah trying to think of why she had an unbelievable urge to go to the market place. "And get some things that we can eat."  
  
"Alright," said Bakura leaving the hideout before tuning back for a brief second. "Keep an eye on her."  
  
"I will," said Sarah nodding.   
  
Bakura left the hideout and headed back into town his mind remembering the reason he and Sarah only dragged Nichol to one hideout, she was curious and at times couldn't seem to notice the obvious, so for her safety that brought her to that one hideout. He grinned remembering one time where her obliviousness had almost gotten her killed by a rival gang.  
  
Flashback****************************************************  
  
Bakura, Sarah, and the rest of their gang were surrounded by a rival gang; neither gang had yet to make a move. Bakura could hear footsteps coming down the alley and he focused on it wondering who was coming this way.  
  
"Bakura," hissed Sarah. "Those footsteps they belong to Nichol."  
  
"Shit," hissed Bakura slowly hoping the girl wouldn't come this way.  
  
But almost as if luck was against them Nichol appeared from out of the shadows dressed in her priestess clothing.   
  
"I can't believe she came here in her clothing," muttered one of the gang members who considered the priestess nothing more then a nuisance.   
  
The two gang all looked at the young priestess who stared at them blinking curiously.   
  
"Big brother," she said happily running past the rival gang to hug Bakura around the neck.   
  
"Kitten," said Bakura slowly trying to push her behind him. "This isn't the time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Who is this Bakura," grinned the rival gang leader. "Is she your little sister." The rival gang leader reached out to grab a hold of Nichol's gold streak. "Such a pretty little thing I am sure we can come to some agreement."  
  
"Not a fucking chance Baggeris," snarled Bakura wrapping a protective arm around Nichol's waist.   
  
"Come now," said Baggeris tugging gently at her hair. "We should really be allies in this day and age."  
  
"Ow!" whined Nichol. "That's my hair."  
  
"Idoit," muttered one of the members from Bakura's gang.  
  
Sarah and Bakura both shot him a crippling glare which shut him up.   
  
"I suggest you let go of my little sister," snarled Bakura.   
  
"We would make great allies Bakura," said Baggeris releasing Nichol's hair to reach for her cheek.   
  
Nichol stared at the hand before hissing like a cat and biting down on his hand hard enough to draw blood, lots of blood.  
  
"OW!" yelled Baggeris jerking his hand out of the girl's mouth causing deep gashes in his hand.   
  
Bakura laughed evilly and stared at Baggeris an evil glint in his eyes, "I guess my sister doesn't want to have an alliance with you either."  
  
"Why do you care about a stuck up little priestess?"  
  
"Like she said," snarled Bakura backing away a little, pulling Nichol into the middle of his gang where she would be safest. "To her I am her big brother. Touch her again and I will rip your heart out." Bakura grinned and released his hold on Nichol moving into a fighting position. "Koneko stay here and don't move. The rest of you finish them quickly."  
  
The next thing you knew the entire scene burst into punches and kicks, with Nichol just standing calmly in the middle looking around.   
  
"What is going on?" she asked to no one in particular.   
  
Nichol was so clueless as to what was going on that she didn't notice the dagger coming her way, Bakura did however.   
  
"Koneko get out of the way!" he shouted.   
  
"But you told me to stay here and not to move."  
  
"Damn," hiss Bakura moving quickly and pushing her out of the way taking the dagger in his left shoulder.  
  
"Big brother?" she asked.   
  
"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings Koneko," said Bakura before blacking out.  
  
It wasn't until after Bakura's mother had bandaged his wounds that things turned ugly, real ugly.  
  
"This is all your fault girl," snarled one of the gang members at the distraught priestess. "If you had just stayed in your damn temple this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Leave the girl alone Jarikon," sneered Sarah. "Its not her fault."  
  
"Sure it is," shouted another one. "She is always getting in the way."  
  
"That's enough," said Matiska. "You must keep your voice down."  
  
While Matiska was busy trying to calm everyone down Nichol snuck into Bakura's room to see how he was doing.   
  
"Come here Koneko," said Bakura.  
  
"I am sorry big brother," said Nichol not moving from her spot.   
  
"You shouldn't let what they say get to you," said Bakura. "Come here and give me a hug I want to tell you something."  
  
Nichol hurried over to Bakura and gave him a hug, while he kissed her forehead and muttered something against her skin. A few minutes later she burst back into the hall way.  
  
"Kitsune!" she shouted hugging the other thief.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What does beheading mean?" asked Nichol.  
  
"Why?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Big brother says that if Jarikon and the others aren't nicer to me then that is what he is going to do to them."  
  
End Flashback*************************************************  
  
Bakura laughed after stealing another apple and heading back to the hideout. Nichol had been so happy before the Pharaoh had come onto the scene now was torn between her heart and her friends. She was still happy but she would be even more happy if the Pharaoh would return her emotions. He froze then coming to the realization that she worked so hard to keep their heads on because she still blamed herself whenever they got into trouble because of something she did or didn't do when she was in the slums. He wondered if that was another reason she refused to leave the palace because she was tired of them always protecting her. He frowned that couldn't be another reason for her wanting to stay in the palace could it?  
  
The moment he entered the hideout he saw Sarah in the back washing the make up from Nichol.  
  
"Bakura," she said without turning around. "There is something you should see."  
  
Bakura came forward setting the supplies down, "what is it?"  
  
Sarah moved Nichol's hair aside revealing the circle scar around her tattoo that they had talked her into getting.  
  
"What did that bastard do to her?" said Bakura.   
  
"I think he is trying to push the fact that he owns her," said Sarah bitterly. "Go back to the palace and tell that bastard that unless he starts to be nicer to her then he can won't have her back."  
  
"What are we going to do Sarah?" asked Bakura watching the lavender haired girl stand up and pull the other girl with her.  
  
"I don't know Bakura she still hasn't respond all she is doing is just following me around."  
  
Sarah released her hold on Nichol and went to get some clothes. The moment both thieves took their eyes off of the girl she moved toward the wall where they kept their weapons. She picked up a dagger and examined the blade she pointed the blade at her neck and prepared to kill herself not even blinking.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"They weren't there Master," said Bandit bowing before Noah. "Are you sure they were supposed to go to the market?"  
  
"What do you mean they weren't there?! What went wrong?!"  
  
Noah closed his eyes and plunged back into the woman's head and discovered that her mind was no where on the market instead it was on her friend's mental state.   
  
"Well," said Noah grinning when he sensed the suicidal tendency around the young Priestess of Bast. "We no longer have to worry about her interfering."  
  
TBC 


	16. Falling

Daughters of Egypt 16:  
  
Falling  
  
Authors' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Yami lay in bed unused to the silence of the room, he was used to Nichol doing something. He was used to her playing her flute or harp for him, he was used to her singing for him in her sweet voice. He was especially used to the sounds she made when he slid in and out of her beautiful body. He loved when she tightened around him whenever she moved in time with him He loved the mewling noises she made when she came close to cumming. He loved the way she screamed when she finally reached her climax, and He loved the way her body moved and she purred when He ran his hands over her delicious curves.  
  
  
  
A smirk spread across his face he was so used to Tea's screaming that having a woman purr in pure delight was really quite refreshing. He loved her skin, her smell, her taste, and the way she tightened around her when she came for him. It was truly an experience to bed her. His darkened at another thought entered her mind. Who did that damn thief think she was taking what rightfully belonged to him and in front of his advisors? She had no respect for royalty and what she had said about his family.   
  
Yami growled and sat up in bed just thinking about anyone talking like his mother was common angered him. He stormed into his bathing chambers removed his clothing as he went along a bath would help him calm down. He climbed into the warm water and leaned his head against the stone resting his arms along the width of the entrance he closed his eyes and relaxed. A few minutes later he heard soft footsteps behind him that came to stop and he heard the person slowly kneel down behind him.  
  
"What do you want Tea?" he asked in irritation.  
  
The harem female said nothing instead she wrapped her arms around him and slid her hands down his chest. Yami frowned those hands weren't Tea, he opened his eyes curiously and turned his head only to be greeted by a seductive lick on the nose from Nichol.  
  
"Nichol?" he asked surprised. 'What was she doing here?'  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  Back in the thieves' hideout Sarah lost in her thoughts of Nichol failed to notice the other girl had gotten up and was walking over to the weapons that lined the eastern side of the cave wall; sighing Sarah turned to Bakura who also looked to be deep in thought she spoke to him snapping him back to reality.   
  
"Kura, can you go get some wood for the fire were out here and bring some flint back will ya and grab somethin to eat."   
  
Shaking his head Bakura got up and left the room leaving the two girls alone. Sarah frowned to herself as she thought of what to say to Nichol,   
  
  
  
'Then again what can you say to a person who seems not to have a soul?' she thought bitterly to herself. Turning around Sarah spotted Nichol by the weapons Bakura kept for show and was about to walk over to her when a sharp hot pain shot throughout her body as her mind filled with an evil cackle.   
  
"So," the voice started "Your all alone with the little priestess ne?" the body less voice spoke in dark tones.   
  
"Who, who are you!!" a panicked Sarah yelled within her mind then fell to her knees as another flash of searing pain flowed throughout her body, gripping her head moaning slightly.   
  
"You are nothing more than my servant, you do not ask questions" the voice hissed, her body screaming in pain.   
  
In a flash of mental light Sarah found herself in a strange hallway "Hello?" she called out questioningly.   
  
Receiving no answer she cautiously stepped forward with each step she took the more the hall became visible after a few minutes she came to a strangely lit door that was covered in a strange text unfamiliar to any she'd ever seen. Curiosity getting the better of her she touched the door only to have it melt away to reveal a strange room lavishly done, yet also looking around she saw lots of bubbles floating around the room as well touching one expecting it to pop instead the room darkened and changed.  
  
   What looked to be a very young version of herself ran past her crying then other children followed either hitting her with sticks or throwing rocks her way the young girl tripped and was immediately surrounded.   
  
"P, please stop" the smaller Sarah whimpered.   
  
Gasping Sarah stared wide eyed at the scene before her. "T, these are m, my" she was cut off as the room darkened then became light again.   
  
"Yes, those are your memories." came the same body less voice yet twirling around Sarah noticed the voice now had a body. Narrowing her eyes Sarah took in the sea foam green hair and crimson eyes met her angered gaze.   
  
"Just who the hell are you?" she spat "And where am I?" she glared at the man.   
  
Tilting his head the high priest of Set tsked as he walked into her soul room, tensing as he came closer she reached for one of her knives she kept on herself eyes widening as she grasped nothing but air.   
  
"Wha..." she then turned her icy gaze on the stranger.   
  
"Tsk,tsk you really don't no anything do you? I figured growing up with a priestess would have taught you about the ancient shadow powers the dark priests of Set possess." he talked to her as though this was as average as dining with the pharaoh.   
  
'This jerk just who does he think he is doubting my intelligence, but then again I was only taught so much not being a priestess myself. Oh shit did he say SET!! I'm in way over my head what's going on?!' Sarah screamed inside her head.  
  
  
  
   Stepping closer Noah grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing her attentions back on him pulling her into a harsh kiss his other hand fisted itself within her light lavender hair. Panicking Sarah bit down on Noah's tongue causing him to pull back and strike her hard across the face. Letting out a cry Sarah hit the floor of the strange room tasting blood in her mouth she cupped her cheek then looked towards the strange man.   
  
"You've just got yourself into a lot of trouble girl." he spat viciously. "Now," he said an evil smirk graced the priest's lips "I have more important things to attend to, such as the death of a certain troublesome priestess." he cackled as chains shot out of the floor and wall pinning her there. Walking up to her Noah gave a mock smile "You have to stay here pet, in your soul room I need your body." he said.   
  
Then recapturing her lips after a few seconds pulled away walking through the doorway smirking at her as the strange door rematerialized and locked from the outside.   
  
"Help!! Someone please help me!!" Sarah screamed as she struggled against her unyielding bonds.   
  
   Walking down the hall Noah laughed to himself. 'Little thief no one can help you now' he thought to himself as he vanished in a flash taking over the lavender haired girl's body.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami felt Nichol's hands trail down his chest stroking the skin has if it were silk. She purred and rubbed her silk cover breasts against his back seductively.   
  
"Yami," she whispered softly nipping his ears. "I love your strength, I love your power, I love everything about you."  
  
Yami turned around and pulled her legs into the water, she was wearing a bronze version of what she wore yesterday just without the jewelry and makeup, and her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. He chuckled pulling her closer to the edge and separating her legs so he could be between them. He grinned running his hands over her thighs under the material of her skirt, he grinned when he realized she had nothing covering her treasure from him. His hands caressed her hips suggestively and she moaned throwing her head back, arching her back so that her breasts stood out more. His hands slide out from under the material and then back up the material to remove it from her body.   
  
"Such a lovely body you have Kitten," he whispered removing her top. "You shouldn't hide it so much from me."  
  
"I thought you didn't want another man to see me in this state," smirked Nichol wrapped her legs around her upper body trapping him against the wall of the bath.   
  
"I want you to wear those little outfits outside my chambers," said Yami kissing her stomach. "But inside with only me to see you, you should wear as little as you want or nothing at all if you prefer."  
  
"And what would you prefer?" asked Nichol gripping his hair.  
  
"I would prefer you in the state you are now," murmured Yami against her skin.  
  
"Well then," said Nichol sliding into the water and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Perhaps I should wear nothing in your private chambers with just the two of us."  
  
Yami grinned eagerly and licked at her neck his hands cupping her rare to help her support herself against him. She felt good when her body was wet, but when she was in the water her skin felt even better. He grinned when an idea came to him.  
  
"Hold your breathe," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me," said Yami grinning.  
  
Before Nichol could say anything else she found herself under water with Yami's lips on hers being pressed against the wall of the bath.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Smirking as he took over the lavender haired girls mind, Noah turned his now golden eye's upon the dark haired priestess' back. Standing he stretched warming up to his temporary body he then sauntered over to Nichol.   
  
   "You know." he said gazing appraisingly at a semitar its hilt set with rubies the blade having encrusted designs in diamonds. "This would be so beautiful, colored with blood." narrowing his golden eye's almost seductively "Don't cha think?" he asked in a low purr.   
  
"Huh?" Nichol tilted her head her soulless eyes gaining slight awareness and curiosity. 'Why the hell is Sarah talking like this? Covered in blood? though...' her thoughts were interrupted as her golden eyed friend spoke again 'And what's with that tone..' she wondered.  
  
"Don't you agree? Blood is such a beautiful thing." wrapping her/his arms around the dark haired girl bringing up one hand she/he gripped the priestesses chin the lavender haired girl lowered her lips to the other's catching the now shocked priestesses in a non to gentle kiss.  
  
   Red eye's widening 'What the hell!!' the voice within her mind screamed as she struggled against her friend.   
  
Smirking against the others soft lips Sarah/Noah bit harshly at the other's bottom lip drawing blood. "Such a pretty little thing you are, you'd be much, much more so covered in blood." She/he whispered pulling away gazing into the others frightened eyes. "You fear me? But you know me, don't you, you trust me." the golden eyed girl whispered pressing her cheek against the other's. "But, my little priestess would you die for me?" giggling Sarah/Noah removed her/his grip from the other girl moved around her gripped the semitar removing it from its resting place upon the wall.   
  
"What are you talking about Sarah?" Nichol asked in her monotone voice her eyes flashed with worry before returning to their soulless state. 'What's wrong with her! This isn't normal where's Bakura!!'   
  
"Wouldn't you" snapped her back to reality.   
  
"Wha..."   
  
Golden eye's narrowing. "You would die for me wouldn't you?" Sarah/Noah asked her voice gaining anger in its once soft whisper.   
  
"Yes, but..." she stopped as the other girl smiled.   
  
"Good, because I want you to die." she twirled the semitar. "So does everyone else, Yami, Bakura, and myself. You're such a bother always in the way you would make us all happy if you just died already." she said in a sing song voice. "Just let the life fade from your lovely eyes...the rapture of your dying breath, I shudder in delight."  
  
      Nichol began to feel that something was dangerously wrong. Sarah didn't act this way.  
  
 "Did you seriously think I'd let the Pharaoh have you all to himself? Oh no my pet...you are too rare a desert gem." He/she kissed the delicate skin of Nichol's neck. Tracing her features up to her ear lobe. "A cobra will only bit when told to do so...wouldn't you agree?"  
  
      She couldn't move, Nichol felt paralyzed and helpless as her body was tossed roughly to the ground.  
  
      He/She knelt next to her paralyzed prey. Golden eyes hungrily devouring her essence. He/she ran his/her hands under the delicate colored cloth.   
  
"Perhaps just killing you would be a waste...after all you are in all respects," he/she grabbed the delicate cloth and ripped it apart revealing the girl's pale chest. "A wonderful piece of art."  
  
      Playing dangerously with the knife, Noah/Sarah drew it down Nichol's chest to her bellybutton. He/She had a mind to carefully cut her into tiny pieces that the god Anubus would be shamed to see.  
  
      "A priestess should be pure...but you have lost that to the Pharaoh, how ever shall the gods punish this crime? Perhaps they could cut out your lungs and leave you to die slowly in the hot desert sun. Or maybe..." he/she dropped the blade of the dagger to the small cloth protecting her Pharaoh's treasure. "Or maybe, the gods will curse you. A woman should not solicit herself in the manner that you have done."  
  
      He/she stood. Bakura would be back soon, his/her words had taken far too long. Toying dangerously with the blade, Noah/Sarah thought about the proper death for the lovely gem.   
  
      "My dear...let's play a shadow game..."  
  
      "Sh.. shadow game."   
  
      "That's right love, your lover is so up on shadow games, why don't we play one. No? Too bad."  
  
      The cave walls ripped and a grey mist surrounded the two people. Nichol lay helpless to Noah/Sarah's trap. Smiling seductively, Noah/Sarah grabbed the priestess by the hair.   
  
      "Ok love, who do you love?"  
  
      "Yami..." she stuttered.  
  
      "Oh you lie. Next, who did u bed first?"   
  
      "Yami."   
  
      "Oh very good. But I bet you thought of my brother the whole time didn't you?"  
  
      She didn't answer. But that was a sufficient answer. "Oh you lose. Do you know what that means love?"  
  
      "Pe.. Penalty game...."  
  
      "That's right a penalty game."  
  
      Flames shot up around them and Sarah/Noah held the priestess by her collar. He/she carried her to a long cold table.   
  
      "You know what happens in a penalty game right? The loser...you...as to die. Look over there." He/she pointed to the back of the cave.   
  
      The image of Yami was clearly portrayed. Sweat lined his brow and he looked as if he had just reached his climax. He fell back on his large bed. The sheets next to him moved and the image of Tea appeared.   
  
      "How was it my lord."  
  
      "Wonderful. Much better than that half witted priestess."  
  
      "What would please you my lord?" Tea asked.  
  
      Yami laid on his back his pale skin glowing with the aftermath of hard passionate sex. He stared at the ceiling before coming to a quiet consensus. "What I want? I want her to die."  
  
      The words hit Nichole hard like ice in the gut. Had she heard that correctly? Yes, yes he had wished her dead...no. She fought with her emotions slowly losing.  
  
      "That's right love, here let me help you." Noah/Sarah handed Nichole the dagger. "Now you know what your lover wants...perhaps you should fulfill his wish."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami rose the two of them out of the water and laid her down on the steps leading into the water. He kissed his way down from the neck to in between her breasts to her stomach. Nichol's hands slide into his hair and gripped it tightly when he began to go lower. His tongue slide slowly in between her folds tasting her core. He smirked to himself when her hips began to move in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Her moans got louder and more heavier as she drew closer to her climax. He grinned and pulled back to look at her smirking.  
  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
  
"Yes," whispered Nichol softly.  
  
"How much do you want me to continue?"  
  
"Very much," smiled Nichol.  
  
"What would you do if I did continue?" asked Yami.  
  
Nichol smiled sweetly and sat up kissing his ear before whispering, "whatever you desire me to give you."  
  
"What I desire from you is simple," said Yami lowering her back onto the step. "I want you too….."  
  
Yami was cut off by the sudden pounding on the door he jerked his head around and sat up. Yami looked around the room he was still in his bath and he was alone. He sighed and ran his hands down his head. He had never before dreamed about one of the women he had been with and that the priestess would come to him in his dreams was unsettling. He sighed and looked around and climbed out of the bath putting his robe on to see who had knocked on his door. He was surprised to see an irate Yugi.  
  
"What is it brother?" asked Yami.   
  
Yugi said nothing instead he handed his brother a note. After reading it Yami cursed and stormed out of the room calling for the guards.  
  
____________________________________________________________ 


	17. Rivers of Blood

Daughters of Egypt 17:  
  
Rivers of Blood  
  
Authors' Notes: This is going to be a story that we will base a doujinishi off of. There will be romance, action, occult, rape, lemon, drama, angst, and insanity. This story will at times deal with some very intense situations. You have been warned heed our warning and heed it well. Also for some reason I just noticed that on Mediaminer it won't show you quotes for dialogue.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Nichol stared down at the weapon that her friend had placed in her hands; she then turned her attention back to Sarah. Sarah/Noah smiled down at Nichol in encouragement, nodding while her eyes glinted with a strange darkness. Nichol slowly raised the weapon in her hands to her neck and without even flinching cut her throat open. Sarah/Noah watched in satisfaction as Nichol collapsed on the ground with her life's blood seeping from the wound. Sarah/Noah chuckled and pulled the younger woman up by her hair pressing her lips roughly against hers. Then she let the former priestess drop back onto the hard stone floor.  
  
"That's right love," smiled Sarah/Noah while leaving the cave. "Just fade away and die and no one will care."  
  
"Yes," said Nichol softly as she was left alone in the cave. "Just fade away and die. Let everyone be happy, don't want people to be sad about my existence."  
  
Then Nichol closed her eyes and darkness overcame her so deeply she didn't hear the footsteps at the entrance of the cave.  
  
Panting heavily Bakura leaned against the stone wall of the cave he had sensed dangerously, powerful shadow magic inside taking a few deep breaths Bakura walked slowly into the dark depths of the hideout.   
  
"Sarah? Nichol?" The silver haired thief called out uncertainly picking up a torch Bakura walked into the weapons room as the dim light of the torch flame lit the area around him.   
  
He leaned over and lit the oil lamps on either side of the door turning around he dropped the torch. His eye's widening as he took in the bloody mess that was his kid sister, Nichol, he ran to the bleeding girl.   
  
"By the gods!" Bakura choked taking in the throat wound.  
  
Leaning down he pressed his head against her breast hearing a faint heartbeat he let out a semi relived sigh.   
  
'How the hell did this happen? Where the hell is Sarah?' the thief's mind raged at him. Knowing he needed to act fast Bakura used a healing spell his mother had taught him. "That should work for now but you lil sis need more help than I could possibly give." He said softly picking up Nichol's prone form and ran from the cave hideout.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sarah stumbled up the dark marble steps to the temple of the dark god Set. Her eyes were unfocused and her mind a blur she couldn't believe what he had just made her do. She had just made her convince her baby sister to kill herself. How could she have let him do that? Her body shook with sobs as she staggered into the prayer room; which was packed with several dark priests that surrounded the thief and took hold of her dragging her into a room that was hidden under the statue of Set.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Sarah. "No! Stop! Let me go!"  
  
The priest's ignored her and chained her down on her stomach onto an altar. Noah approached her from the shadows and looked down at her back. He started to remove her clothing and removed a dagger from his robes dragging a line thin line down her back, drawing blood. Sarah screamed out as steam rose from the cut. Noah smirked and unchained her so he could roll her onto her back.   
  
"Listen to me woman," growled Noah grabbing hold of Sarah's chin.  
  
"You," whispered Sarah anger rising in her chest. "You were the one that took control of me and convinced my friend to kill herself. Why?!"  
  
"Because I need you both out of the way and with her out of my way all I have to worry about now is you."  
  
"She is not that easy to kill Bakura will find her," said Sarah flatly.   
  
"He will not be there in time to save her and even if he is there in time; not even the healing powers of her mother and his mother can save the former priestess."  
  
"What do you mean the healing powers of the mothers can't save her?!" demanded Sarah histerically.  
  
"Her mind I'm afraid is locked in the Shadow Realm; even if they manage to stop the bleeding she will not be able to respond to a thing."  
  
"Never underestimate us," said Sarah her eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
"It does not matter now," said Noah waving his hand indifferently. "For while she had a quick death because I took pity on her for standing by ingrates like you; I will give you a slow death for trying to fight me in the beginning."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarah struggling against the binding shackles.  
  
"This," said Noah in her ear. "You will learn what it truly means to go against a priest."  
  
Sarah screamed as he placed his hands on her head and he forced her to relive the moment of her being forced to drive her friend to her death.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sweat drenching his brow Bakura held Nichol to his chest as his horse ran as fast as it could through the eastern desert towards the Temple of Bast.  
  
'Hang on Koneko just hang on it will be alright soon' the pale haired thief thought tears trailed hotly down his tanned cheeks.  
  
As the sun began to set on the horizon Bakura and his ebony black stallion reached the Temple of Bast. Jumping off his horse Bakura carried a heavily wrapped Nichol to the temple entrance.  
  
"Help!! I need Help!! She's dying" Bakura yelled as loud as he could falling to his knees in exhaustion as priestesses surrounded him.  
  
"Mikteika! Summon the High Priestess!" ordered Torega.   
  
"Right!" said Mikteika running off toward the prayer chambers. "High Priestess! High Priestess!"  
  
"What is it Mikteika?" asked Bastista looking up from her prayers.  
  
"My lady it is your daughter something as happened, something bad."  
  
Bastista leapt to her feet and took off running down the hall with Mikteika hot on her heels. The blood of the High Priestess ran cold when she saw Bakura holding the unmoving body of her only daughter.   
  
"Nichol, no!" shouted Bastista running forward and taking her daughter from the thief's arms. "What happened Bakura?"  
  
"I don't know something went wrong at the palace and me and Sarah took her away from it," said Bakura trying not to cry. "I, I went to get some supplies and left Nichol and Sarah alone when I got back; Sarah was gone and Nichol was bleeding from her neck."  
  
"Gods," whispered Bastista carrying her daughter toward the healing chambers with Bakura not far behind.   
  
Bakura watched as Bastista placed her hands over her daughters face and frowned in concentration.   
  
"No," she whispered softly. "It can't be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her mind it, is lost in the Shadow Realm and not even I can reach her."  
  
Frowning deeply Bastista held the body of her daughter close. Pursing her lips deep in thought she had been able to heal the physical wounds  
  
Bakura had not been able to. Sighing deeply the High Priestess knew she would need help from someone with the power and experience necessary to break the seal and free her daughter's mind from the shadow realm.  
  
"Bakura" Bastista addressed him softly, calmly. "I need you to get to the Pharaoh's palace as soon and as fast as you can." She spoke to him in a soft mother's calm tone knowing the thief was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. Now he would have to face the Pharaoh and explain just how bad the situation about his personal concubine was.   
  
"Yes mother," the thief spoke in a low monotone rising from his position on the floor he turned and ran through the temple grounds mounted his stallion and headed off in the direction of the palace.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sarah staggered through the desert sands, the wind blowing the sand around her bruised and bleeding body. Blood trickled from between her legs and her eyes weren't completely focused. The setting sun made it hard for her to see the ground beneath her feet. Still she walked on urged on by the soft, gentle voice inside her mind giving her directions.   
  
"Keep going my daughter," said the female voice in her mind. "You will be safe there."  
  
Sarah stumbled up the stairs of a beautiful and white temple. The priestesses looked up in shock when they saw the bewildered and traumatized girl staggering into the prayer room. They watched as she collapsed onto the ground and hurried forward to take care of her.   
  
"Send for Isis!" shouted a senior Priestess.  
  
"There is no need for that," said Isis coming into the room. "What is going on? Let me through all of you?"  
  
The priestess slowly backed away allowing Isis through.  
  
"Goddess," whispered Isis. "Bring her to the healing rooms! I will be able to heal her there."  
  
"Right," said a senior priestess snapping her fingers and a guard strode in and carried Sarah into a healing room. "Is that one of them?" asked the priestess as she walked alongside Isis.  
  
"Yes," said Isis. "It one of the ones foretold."  
  
"This is bad isn't it?" asked the priestess.  
  
"Perhaps but there is still hope out there for those that care to look for it."  
  
"Then let's hope that it is enough."  
  
The two priestesses disappeared with the rest of the priestesses into the healing chambers and shut the doors firmly behind them.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
As daybreak made itself known thin rays of light shining over the horizon glittering off the palace Bakura rode into the city his horse exhausted. Weaving his way through the crowd making it to the palace wall; Bakura stood upon his stallion's back then launched himself upon a tree branch from there he made his way onto the palace wall. Running he looked up seeing the familiar wall climbed to Yugi's chambers he made his way up and into the palace. Falling into Yugi's bed chambers Bakura took several deep breaths from his position on the floor he just curled up and began to cry.  
  
Yugi walked into the room and was startled to see Bakura on the floor crying, he never thought Bakura would be one to cry.   
  
"Bakura," he whispered stepping into the room and closing the door. "What happened?"   
  
"It's Nichol she nearly died last night," whispered Bakura as Yugi sat down next to him on the floor.   
  
"What?" whispered Yugi running his hands through Bakura's hair.  
  
"Someone tried to kill her," whispered Bakura placing his head on Yugi's lap. "I think he did something with Sarah."  
  
"Sarah's missing?" whispered Yugi feeling like his whole world had dropped from beneath his feet.  
  
"Yes and something is wrong with Nichol. Bastista says her mind is trapped within the Shadow Realm."  
  
Hearing that Yugi's blood ran colder then ice, the Shadow Realm was a punishment that his brother inflicted upon someone he didn't believe deserved death. His mind raced wondering who other then his brother and one of his priests could have the power to send his brother's concubine there.   
  
"We've got to tell Yami."  
  
"I know," whispered Bakura.   
  
"Stay here I will get him," said Yugi gently removing himself from under Bakura. "In the meantime try to pull yourself together"  
  
Yugi kissed Bakura's cheek and disappeared from his room. Bakura sat up and wiped his face clean before washing it in a basin of water just as Yami walked in with Yugi not far behind.  
  
"What the hell happened to Nichol?!" Yami demanded shoving Bakura back.   
  
"I don't know!" roared Bakura balling his fists feeling his emotions close to the breaking point. "I wasn't there!"  
  
"I can't believe this!" shouted Yami. "You always got mad at me for how I treated her yet at least she never died when she was with me!"  
  
Bakura couldn't take it anymore he slugged Yami and then bit back a sob.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to get hurt," whispered Bakura his shoulders shaking violently. "We thought we could keep her safe from the harsh realities of the world."  
  
Yami sighed and stared at Bakura for several minutes, "you really do love her as a sister don't you?"  
  
Bakura nodded and Yami sighed again.  
  
"What is this I hear about her mind being trapped in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Slowly Bakura began to tell Yami everything that had happened.   
  
"Alright," said Yami. "I will summon my priests and tell them to meet at the Temple of Bast. In the meantime go back to the temple and get some rest you look like shit."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Flames of candles flickered as the soft chanting of the priestesses filled the chamber Sarah stirred within the healing waters of one of 3 healing pools of Isis.   
  
"What's going on am I dead?" she slurred her throat felt like she had been screaming.  
  
"No," said a gentle voice. "You aren't dead although you will probably wish you were at some point."  
  
Sarah looked to her left and saw a woman with long black hair and blue eyes wearing the robes of a priestess. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Isis," said the woman. "I am a priestess to the goddess Isis."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"At the temple of Isis. You found your way here and we took care of you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You needed our help."  
  
"What about Nichol? Is she alright?"  
  
Before Isis could answer a priestess walked into the room carrying a small scroll.  
  
"Priestess this came from the palace."  
  
Isis nodded and took the scroll she read it quickly before closing it and tossing it onto the fire.  
  
"Well we are about to find out I have just been summon by his highness to the Temple of Bast. We will take a sedan chair and go there at once."  
  
"But," began Sarah.  
  
"You want to find out how your friend is and there is no time like the present."  
  
Isis quickly set about setting up arrangements to get them to the Temple of Bast.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
By the time Isis, Sarah, and one of the guards at the temple, Rashid, arrived at the Temple of Bast; Yami and the other priests were already waiting for them. They had gathered in the healing room with Bastista and Isis and her duo were meet by Bakura.   
  
"Where the hell were you?!" shouted Bakura at Sarah as Isis walked passed them and into the healing room.   
  
"That's enough," said Rashid placing a calming hand on the other male's shoulder. "She as been through enough. We will explain later. Right now all you need to know is that she was not in the right mind at the time it happened."  
  
"How is she?" asked Sarah softly.   
  
"I don't know," said Bakura flatly still glaring at Sarah. "We managed to heal her external wounds; but with her mind locked in the Shadow Realm there is no telling how she really is." He then turned his attention to Rashid. "Any idea when we will find out?"  
  
"They will let us know," said Rashid as Bastista stepped out of the Healing Rooms.   
  
"They will do what they can," said Bastista calmly.   
  
"Momma," said Sarah running forward. "I am sorry."  
  
"I know," said Bastista kindly. "I know it was not your fault. Don't worry everything will be fine."  
  
Meanwhile inside the healing rooms Yami and his six priests stared down at the motionless body of the former priestess. The young woman's face was devoid of emotion and she didn't seem to be responding to anything, a sure sign her mind was trapped in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Who could have done this?" asked Isis her gentle heart moved with pity.   
  
"I don't know," said Yami. "Bakura found her half dead unresponsive."  
  
"Do you think that someone outside of the Royal Priesthood could know about how to use Shadow Powers?" asked Madado.  
  
"That is the only thing I can think of," said Yami. "Since I know none of you would betray me. Right?"  
  
The six priests all nodded their heads.   
  
"Perhaps it was a Priest of Set?" said Seto flatly.  
  
  
  
"Or a Priestess of Sakhmet," said Isis. "The Priestesses of Bast and Sakhmet never did get along well."  
  
"Indeed," said Karim. "Do we know how deep her mind is trapped in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Her mind is enclosed in the Shadow Realm completely," said Yami. "The only thing we can do now is convince her to come out on her own by going in."  
  
"I will go," said Seto.  
  
"No!" said Yami glaring at the priest. "I will go!"  
  
Yami and Seto glared at each other for several minutes with the other priests fearing they would come to blows. Then finally Seto looked away snorting. Yami smirked and took a seat next to Nichol and gathered her into his arms before turning to lock eyes with each of the priests individually.  
  
"No matter what don't break the trance," said Yami firmly. "Is that clear?"  
  
The priests all nodded and finally Yami closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Nichol's then with a rush of cold air he found himself in a dark desert air that was filled with mist.   
  
"Nichol?" he whispered taking a few steps across the deserted waste land.   
  
He heard the sound of muffled weeping to his left and headed in that direction. When he saw her he felt his heart twist as he took in her appearance: her once beautiful and luxurious golden skin was now so pale it was nearly translucent and her once silky black and gold hair was brittle and thin.   
  
"Just disappear and fade away. Be forgotten and be no more," she chanted over and over again. "Just disappear and fade away. Be forgotten and be no more."   
  
His purple eyes softened and he moved forward slowly before crouching next to her and pulling her shaking body into his arms.   
  
"Sssshhhh," whispered Yami running his hands through her brittle and tangled hair. "I'm here, I won't let them hurt you anymore."  
  
He hadn't been expecting the slap that came from his kitten but it came none the less and he rocked back slightly blood coming from his lip. He looked at the woman in shock her beautiful red eyes were wild and hurt, very hurt.   
  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed hysterically breaking down into more sobs. "Don't fucking touch me!"  
  
Yami stared at her in shock for several minutes he couldn't believe that she had struck him. It was then that one thought entered his mind.  
  
'What sort of Shadow Game had she been forced to play? Had she lost? And if so what had been the penalty for loosing?'  
  
Meanwhile back in the healing room the priests watched in shock and horror as a bruise appeared on Yami's cheek and blood trickled down the side of his mouth.  
  
Upon walking into the Healing room Sarah took in the forms Nichol the one she considered her sister and the form of the Pharaoh she so despised what was shocking other than Nichol's deathly appearance and under normal circumstances she would have laughed at the bruise forming on Yami's face.  
  
Turning to the chanting high priests frowning slightly she spoke telepathically, 'Please do everything you can right now it's important that the others do not know of this until it's been figured out; but try if it's possible to relay this information to the Pharaoh. The Shadow Game that was played was a Heart Manipulation. Somehow I was the one who did this to her, one minute I was trying to talk some sense into her and then I froze and was trapped within my own mind a man he looked like a priest of sorts and a powerful one at that he had sea foam green hair and crimson eyes he somehow gained complete control of me against my will and forced her into a shadow game.   
  
'From what I could see there was an image of the Pharaoh and the concubine Tea doing things I'd rather not think about and she just sank deeper into depression. She saw this because there were odd questions asked and she answered falsely and was forced into a Penalty Game. Once it got to the Penalty Game I was not allowed to see or hear more.'  
  
Tears fell from the lavender haired girl's golden eyes speaking aloud she turned away from the priests.  
  
"There was nothing I could do!" a deep shuddering breath. "I tried so hard to escape and I could not!"  
  
  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself the thief sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The priests though still chanting their eyes took on a sadden look though the High Priests took on a look of rage. Rashid slipped into the room and gently pressed a pressure point in the back of Sarah's neck allowing the young female to sleep. He then carried her from the healing room. Bakura glared as they passed still not ready to forgive Sarah for her absence in Nichol's time of need and angry for not knowing what was going on.  
  
Back in Nichol's soul room Yami moved back towards Nichol again.  
  
"Come on Nichol we are going home," Yami grabbing her by her upper arm and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"I am home," said Nichol jerking out of his grip.  
  
"No, you aren't," said Yami firmly reaching for her again. "Now you are coming home with me."  
  
Nichol pulled a dagger out of thin air and slashed down on his arm forming a deep gash in his skin. Yami hissed and jerked back staring down at the cut and then looking back up at her.   
  
"Kitten," said Yami slowly moving towards her.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Whatever you saw," said Yami standing before her. "It wasn't real."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"That is the entire point of the Penalty Game," roared Yami. "To bring the victim to insanity in whatever way possible, now come on we are going home."  
  
Nichol lunged again intending to kill him, Yami grasped her wrists smoothly and twisted her wrist slightly causing her to drop the knife.   
  
"I don't know what you saw," said Yami pulling her against him. "But I guarantee that whatever it was, it wasn't real."  
  
Nichol struggled to get out of his grasp with tears streaming down her face but Yami held on tight and kissed away her tears.   
  
"I promise," whispered Yami kissing her mouth gently. "There was nothing truthful about whatever you saw."  
  
Then Yami latched onto her lips again and after a short moment of struggling she gave in and her soul room reverted back to the garden utopia it once was.  
  
Walking back towards the sleeping quarters Rashid noticed the deeply troubled expression on Bastista's face.  
  
"If I may speak?" he asked and continued at her nod. "Is she really the one? The one we have been foretold would come to us in her time of need?" he said looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms.   
  
"I believe she may be," she finished with a frown.   
  
Rashid furrowed his brow stopped before a door to the guest priestess' chambers where to younger priestesses opened the doors for him and Bastista. Walking into the room he placed her upon the bed and removing her cloak he looked away as the site of the bandages and wounds no longer covered by the dark folds of the cloak. It is a painful site Rashid but we should be thankful it wasn't worse. Bastista sighed deeply while filling a basin with warm water and headed over to cabinet pulling out various oils and herbs.   
  
"We need to re-dress her wounds the bandages are filthy with sand," she said walking back to the bed pulling out a dagger and began cutting the bandages.  
  
Rashid walked back over to the cabinet and came back with the basin and some clean bandages placed them down on the table closest to the bed then went back and collected the herbs and oils. Placing the remaining items on the table the chamber doors banged open and an irate Bakura stood in their wake.   
  
The white haired thief entered and saw the how bad a condition Sarah was in Bakura gasped taking in the brutal site of the once unmarred skin of his partner Sarah.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?!" shouted Bakura. He had seen that his partner had gotten the crap kicked outta her but didn't know it was this bad.  
  
"There is something dark brewing in Egypt," said Bastista.  
  
"What else is new?" snorted Bakura.  
  
"Bakura," said Bastista calmly. "Whatever happened to Nichol it was not Sarah's fault."  
  
"She was supposed to be watching her!"  
  
"You will not raise your voice to a Priestess!" shouted Rashid.  
  
"Do NOT tell me when and when NOT to RAISE my voice!" shouted Bakura whirling on the Temple Guard.  
  
"You will treat a priestess with respect!" roared Rashid.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice," said Malik walking into the room. "So Rashid what is all the yelling about?"  
  
"Malik you know this asshole?" hissed Bakura glaring at the taller male.   
  
"Of course," said Malik smirking. "He taught me everything I know."  
  
Bakura turned to give Malik a look.  
  
"Not THAT! I meant he taught me everything I know about fighting. He was offered a high position in the military but turned it down to guard Isis, my older sister. Speaking of Isis where is she?"  
  
"I am here," said Isis walking into the room she nodded at Bastista who nodded back and went back to fixing Sarah's bandages.  
  
Malik frowned when he noticed how Rashid was watching his sister, he was missing something and he knew it. His frown deepened when he noticed that Isis blushed when she locked eyes with Rashid. It took a few seconds for what was going on to sink in.   
  
"Oh, hell no!" he shouted. "Hell no! YOU! Can not be SERIOUS!"  
  
"What is all this yelling about!" roared Seto storming into the room. "This is a temple damn it not a damn bar!"  
  
"Look who's talking," muttered Malik.   
  
"Oh, calm down Seto," said Isis waving her hand as she went to join Bastista in taking care of Sarah. "Malik just found out about me and Rashid."  
  
"He did," said Karim joining them. "I thought you already told him about that."  
  
"I was going to, I just never got around to it." Said Isis.  
  
"How many people know about you and Rashid!" shouted Malik.   
  
"Almost everyone," said Shadah frowning at the blonde guard.  
  
"Isis!" shouted Malik.   
  
"Calm down," said Madado walking into the room. "Pharaoh just got Nichol settled for the night. We are staying here to make sure nothing happens during the night. All we need is for her to have another relapse."  
  
"How is she?" asked Bakura flatly.   
  
"She'll survive," said Madado.   
  
"What about her mind?"  
  
"Her mind is slightly unstable but, with time and effort that will change. How is the girl?"  
  
"She is fine," said Bastista gathering up the dirty bandages and handing them to a junior priestess to take care of. "Bakura I want you to take shifts with the junior priestesses to make sure she doesn't catch a fever. High Priests and Priestess, if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms. Rashid I assume you would prefer to be near Isis."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" muttered Malik following them out of the room, leaving Bakura alone with the motionless Sarah. 


End file.
